Beating Hearts
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: Tokio Hotel died five years ago in a airplane crash or did they? She loved Bill Kaulitz but what does she do when she finds out he's one of the undead and has another immortol trying to get her so they can destroy Bill?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the Bill Kaulitz and vampire lovers! I hope u like it!! I dont own Tokio Hotel. **

* * *

"Can somebody help me over here?" The customer yelled frustrated. Sam raced over to the customer. "I'm sorry, we've had a crowd all day long!" She told him.

"Yea, yea whatever. I want a hamburger with fires on the side." He told her. Sam took his order and gave it to the cook for him to fix. Tiffany, Sam's sister, was wiping off the bar. "I feel sorry for Sam." Their family friend Kitty told Tiffany. "Me too. Ever since the band, Tokio Hotel, died in that plane crash five years ago, she's been depressed." Tiffany knew how much Sam was in love with the lead singer, Bill Kaulitz. "Is this all she does is work?" Kitty asked her. "Yep she never takes a brake." Tiffany told her. Then the somebody ringed a bell at the cash register. Tiffany went to help the customer. "What will it be, sir?" Tiffany asked him and looked up at him. Her mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her was a Bill Kaulitz look a like. This guy and Bill could be identical twins!

"I'll have a coffee." He told her. He was pretty cute so Tiffany put her flirting face on. "Ok that will be one fifty." Tiffany told him. As he was getting his money out, Sam went up to Tiffany. "Here's the money from the rude hamburger with fries dude." Sam told her and gave the money to her. Tiffany put the money in the cash register and looked up at Mr. Cutie, who was watching Sam. He handed Tiffany the money and Tiffany put it in the cash register. "Could you have her serve my coffee?" He asked Tiffany as he pointed at Sam. "Sure whatever." Tiffany told him. He smiled and went to sit down. "Hey, Mr. Hot Stuff over there wants you to serve him his coffee." Tiffany told Sam as she gave the dishes to the dishwasher person. "Why can't you?" Sam asked her. "Because he asked for you personally." Tiffany told her. "Fine." Sam said and poured the coffee into the mug.

~~S POV~~

"Where is Mr. Hot Stuff at?" I asked Tiff. "Over there." Tiff told me and pointed. I looked in the direction she was pointing. Oh. My. God. It was Bill Kaulitz. No it couldn't be he's dead. I pulled myself together and walked toward him. He had to be Bill cause he had everything Bill had and I do mean everything. The other question was why did he want me to serve him? I mean Tiff was way prettier than me. "Here's your coffee, sir." I told him and laid it on the table in front of him. "Thank you." He told me and smiled at me. He blew his coffee and took a sip while still smiling and looking at me. God, he had the same dark brown eyes like Bill! "You act like you're seeing a ghost." He told me. "I'm sorry it's that you look so much like Bill Kaulitz." I told him. As soon as I said Bill's name, his face expression looked like I found out a secret I wasn't supposed to know, but then his expression went to normal and he laughed. "Yea, I get that a lot." He told me. "I guess I better get back to serving the customers." I told him. "Ok but could you do something for me?" He asked me. "I guess I can." I told him. He smiled. "Every time I come here, can you serve me?" He asked me while smiling. "Sure but can I have your name?" I asked him. "Chris, you?" He asked me. "Samantha but if you don't mind please call me Sam." I told him. "Ok I guess I'll be seeing you around Sam." He told me. I smiled and walked back to the bar.

Tiff and Kitty watched me with their mouths wide open. "What?" I asked them. "I think he likes you." Tiff told me and smiled. "In your dreams." I told them. Tiff rolled her eyes. "Did you get his name?" Kitty asked. "Yea his name is Chris." I told them. "Go ask him out." Tiff told me. "No." I told her. "Why not?" She asked. "Cause I don't even know him and plus I think it's weird when the girl asks the boy out." I told them. They rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation they were having before I came up here. He has to be Bill Kaulitz. I looked up at Chris, who was starring right at me, smiling. I starred back, examining him. My heart and soul screamed Bill Kaulitz but my brain was telling me he's dead. Why was I telling myself that Bill was still alive? I was the one who looked away. I laid my arms on the bar and then laid my head on top of my arms. I sighed. Life is really depressing. I sensed someone standing in front of me, so I looked up. It was Chris. I quickly sat up. "I'm leaving now, so here's your tip." He told me and reached me a five. "This is a lot." I told him and looked at him shocked. "Keep it." He told me. He smiled at me and made his way out the door. God, did he have a butt like Bill's. Not like I was watching him walk out, ok I was.

"I'm going home now." I told Tiff. She was putting the chairs on the table. "Ok. After I'm done here, I'm going home too." Tiff told me. I hung my apron, put my coat on, and walked out. I didn't have a car yet so all I do is walk or ride my bike. Half of the time I don't ride my bike cause I'm lazy like that. I didn't live to far from here so it doesn't bother to me. It was dark already, that also didn't bother me cause I lived for the dark. I finally arrived to my crappy apartment that contained a small kitchen, a small living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. I hung my jacket up on my coat rack and took my shoes off. I flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels trying to find something good to watch and ended up with nothing. I turned off the tv and turned my radio on. Alice by Avril Lavigne started playing. I flopped back down on the couch. I starred up at the ceiling. I just couldn't get over that guy. He looked exactly like Bill Kaulitz. After a while, I turned my radio off and went to bed.

~~B POV~~

I drove my car up the hidden driveway in the woods. I stopped at the old garage and pressed my key to open it. I drove my car inside and parked it. I got out and went inside. I locked the door behind me. "Finally, you're home! Tom's been looking for you all day." Whitley told me. "I just went to the coffee shop." I told her and walked to my room. Whitley was Tom's vampiress or wife. They got married after the year, we faked our deaths. Once I got in my room I shut the door . Yes, I was in fact Bill Kaulitz but somehow that girl knew. She knew who I was the moment she saw me. I went over and laid on top of my coffin lid. The other three, Georg, Gustav, and Tom, don't sleep in coffins, they sleep in beds. I'm the only one cause I thought it would be cool since I'm a vampire now. I have to say it is pretty awesome cause it's twin size so I'm not cramped or anything. We were nothing like those vampires you hear about. We can go out into the sunlight and sleep but three things were right about us, we drink blood, stake to the hearts does work but it's faster to snap our necks, and we have super speed and strength. "You're home!" I heard Whitley say all the way from the kitchen. Oh yeah we have super hearing too. I rolled my eyes cause Tom must be home. I felt a little bit of wind. "Hey." I said to Tom. "Where were you?" He asked me. "At the coffee shop." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "I needed to get out of the house. Now leave so I can go to sleep." I told him. He groaned and left. Speaking of the coffee shop, I might go tomorrow and visit Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

~~S POV~~

I was so glad that business was slow today. I was looking at a magazine when Tiff came over to me. "Hey, go serve your customer." Tiff told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Mr. Hot Stuff is here." She told me. I looked up for him and saw him at the same table he was sitting at yesterday. He was starring and smiling right at me. I walked over to him. "What can I get you?" I asked him. "The same I had yesterday. What do you like drinking here?" He asked me. "The strawberry smoothie." I told him. "I'll have one of them too." He told me. I got his order and set it down in front of him. I just stood there, seeing if he wanted anything else. "Well, aren't you going to sit down and drink your smoothie?" He asked. "But that's yours." I told him. "No it's not. I got it for you." He told me. "I can't, I have to work." I told him. "A three minute break won't kill you." He told me. I was confused on what to do, until he gently grabbed my wrist. "Please?" He asked with pleading eyes. His touch was so electrifying. I sat down beside him and he let my wrist go. Then his smiled reappeared on his face. "You see this is not bad at all." He told me. "I guess you're right." I told him and took a drink out of my smoothie. We sat there talking for hours it seemed like. I looked outside and noticed it was dark already. He followed my gaze outside. "I guess you need to be going?" I asked him. Tiff was sweeping the floors behind him. "Yea but before I go, I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow?" He asked. "As a date?" I asked. "Yea as a date." He said. I looked up at Tiff who was nodding her head eagerly. I smiled at him. "Sure I'd love to." I told him. He smiled. "Alright, I'll pick you up after work." He told me. "Ok I'll see you then." He told me and winked at me before leaving. When he left Tiff came over to me. "I hate you." I told her. "That's what you say now but in the future you'll love me!" She told me. "Oh shut up!" I told her and threw the dishtowel at her.

I was nervous. Tiff tried anything to make me unnervous. "You might want to push your nerves away cause he'll be here in five minutes." She told me. "I don't think I can do this." I told her. "Yes you can." She told me. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. A horrible mess! I wish I wore skinny jeans instead of this black skirt. I was wearing my knee high converses and my black and white stripped t-shirt. Tiff came in. "He's here!" She sang. I took a deep breathe and stepped out. There he was and my heart skipped a beat. He had ihis hair up like a mohawk and looked like a gothic prince. I walked to him and stopped in front of him. He smiled and held out his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. I looked down at our intwined fingers and looked back at him smiling. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head. He led me out the door to his car. I gasped at the sight of his car. It was a black Venom. He laughed and opened the door for me. I got in and he shut it. He got in and started driving. "Where we going?" I asked. "Surprise." He simply said. "I hate surprises." I mumbled and he chuckled. He parked out in front of a deserted building. He turned the engine off. "Is this it?"I asked hoping it was. "Yea this is it." He told me and got out. I got out and followed him. He lit a candle and made his way in. I followed close behind cause I couldn't see a thing. He stopped at a flight of stairs. "I guess we're climbing those?" I asked. "Yea, so I'll need to take your hand just in case you trip." He told me. He took my hand and started walking up the stairs. It seemed like forever until we stopped. I looked up and saw the door. He opened it and cool air hit my face. I realized we were on the roof. "I hope you're not scared of heights." He said. "Actually I'm terrified of heights." I told him. He laughed and led me to a black picnic cloth and seen candles lit. I laughed when I saw the pizza and two cokes. He sat down and pulled me down with him. We sat there eating, laughing, and talking.

After that he drove me home and walked me to my apartment. "No I don't think they have feelings for each other." He told me. "I think the Hatter and Alice did." I told him. He laughed and I looked up at him. Wow, I never noticed how short I was to him. I was 5'2and he was like six foot something. I put my key in the lock and unlocked my door. "I guess I'll see you later." I told him. "Yea I'll see you tomorrow." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. I nodded my head and turned around to open my door. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and he kissed me. His lips gentle against mine. I slowly closed my eyes enjoying the moment. Once his lips left mine I opened my eyes. This kiss was the best I ever had. "I guess I better go." He whispered with his face just inches from mine. "K" I whispered back. He smiled and pulled away from me. I watched him walk away before going in.

~~B POV~~

I waited a while in my car after I seen her light go out. She had to be asleep by now. I got out of my car and climbed the stairs on the side of the building to her window. I looked in to find her sleeping. I quietly opened it and went in. I shut it and went to her bedside. I sat down on the edge. I gently caressed her cheek and brushed her bottom lip with my finger. She sighed and mumbled "Bill". I loved that she never got over me but it ate me up cause I've been lying to her. I was Bill Kaulitz but she knows me by Chris Newel. I sighed and left. I got in my car and started driving home. I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't, my world is dangerous and mysterious. I just couldn't drag her into it. Sooner or later she would know something's up cause she would be getting older and I was forever twenty three. I sighed and started thinking on what was right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow my longest chapter yet!! Congrats on Whitley for getting her story up! I love the story so much it's funny! :D -Love the stangest person ever, Sm!**

* * *

~~S POV~~

I've been with Chris for two months straight now. I was so happy! I was cleaning a table when my cell went off. I knew it was him cause Lovegame by Lady GaGa went off. That was my ringtone for him. I answered it. "Hi!" I said. "Hey." He replied. "What's up?" I asked. "I won't be able to go anywhere tonight." He told me. My heart dropped. "Oh." I simply said. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He told me sincerely. "How?" I asked in a playfull baby voice. "Well you don't work Saturday, so you and I can do something like an all day thing." All day with him? Yes! "Ok!" I said. "Alright see you then." He told me. "Bye." I said and hung up the phone. What was I going to do all day now?

After work, I walked home. As I was passing an alley, I heard movement. I looked down the alley and then straight ahead. I wasn't that curious, was I? I had two voices speaking in my head. Voice one: go home and don't look back. Voice two: go down the alley and see what it is. What did I choose? Voice two of course. I made my way down the alley. It wasn't dark outside completely yet. I followed the noise. I stopped at the corner. Just around the corner was the noise. I peeked around the corner. What I saw made me walk toward them. It appears to me that this guy was drinking somebody's blood. I was quiet until clumsy me stepped on a popcan. The guy turned around to face me. "Chris!" I gasped. He had blood dripping from his mouth but still had a hold of his victim. What was I to do? Run or stay? Neither cause instead I fainted.

~~B POV~~

I saw her falling toward the ground. I released my victim and ran to her in time to catch her. A strand of hair fell in her face and I gently brushed my hand against her face to push it back. I cradled her to my chest and carried her home bridal style. I gently laid her on the couch. I didn't want her to find out about me yet. I placed Dracula in her dvd player and pressed play. I went over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." I told her and left.

~~S POV~~

I woke up on the couch to Dracula. What a dream! I turned my tv off and went to change for work. On my way to work, I passed the alley up. I stopped and walked up. My dream felt so real to me, so I wanted to prove myself it wasn't. I walked down the alley to where my dream happened. I walked over to where I saw him holding his victim. I gasped. I looked at the brick and seen a spot of blood. I shook my head. There was no way my dream was true. There's no such thing as vampires.

I jumped out of bed as soon as I heard my alarm go off. Today was Saturday, which meant he was going to be with me all day. I put a pair of my skinny jeans on, my spider man shirt, and my converses. Then I put my vampire fang choker on with my long chain skull necklace. I was done applying my eyeliner when I heard a knock at my door. I ran over to the door and answered it. I almost melted when I seen his smile. "Hi." I told him. He smiled and put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. Then he leaned down and kissed me. He inched back but didn't let go. "Hi." He told me and moved a strand of hair out of my face. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head and we left.

We were walking down the street hand in hand. "I have a surprise for you." He told me. I always hated surprises but now I loved them. "Really?" I asked. "Yea." He told me. He stopped and caused me to look up. No way! It was the same building where we had our first date. "Why are we-" I was about to ask but he cut me off. "So I can tell you my secrets." He told me and looked down at me seriously. He tightened his grip on my hand and led me to our roof. Once we made it, he let go and walked away from me and I just stood there. All of the sudden, he seemed cold and distant. I slowly walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know if you'll be able to take this." He told me. I was terrified. Was he breaking up with me? "Handle what?" I asked. "The truth." He told me and looked at me.

~~B POV~~

Could she handle it? I was going to tell her everything. What will she do? But the most important question was, would she believe me? I grabbed her hand and turned it over and began tracing the lines with my finger. "Do you believe in vampires?" I asked her. "No." She told me. "Do you think Bill is still alive?" I asked. "There's no possible way." she told me. I sighed. She wasn't making this easy. I looked in her eyes. "Sam, I love you and I-" I stopped. She glowed. "Y-you love me?" She asked me. "Yes and haved for a while." I admitted. "I love you too!" She told me and put her arms around my neck. I smiled and then became serious again. "What I'm about to tell you is the honest truth." I told her. "Ok tell me." She said still smiling. I took a deep breath. "I'm Bill Kaulitz and I was turned into a vampire so I faked my death cause I didn't want no one to know about me." I told her. She pulled herself away from me. I looked at her and she was angry.

~~S POV~~

What? No there was no such thing as vampires and Bill Kaulitz was dead. "No you're not! Not any of those things!" I yelled at him. The it hit me. He was breaking up with me. "If you wanted to break up with me, why don't you just tell me instead of making something stupid up?" I asked him. His face turned to shock. "No! I don't want to break up with you! I love you, Sam!" He took a step toward me and I stepped back. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from him as tears poured down my face. "Sam!" was the last thing I heard from him. I ran all the way home. I quickly unlocked my door and went in to shut it and lock it. I slid down my door crying. I just couldn't stop.

~~B POV~~

I just stood there as I watched her runaway. I didn't know what to do. I felt something that hasn't happened to me in forever. My heart was breaking. Tears began to come out of my eyes. I got myself together and ran after her. I didn't use my super speed. I ran all the way to her apartment. I stopped at her door and put my ear to it. On the other side I could hear her cry. I closed my eyes. God, I hurt her so much. This time I used my super speed to run home. "Hey! I figured you wouldn't be back until tonight." Whitley told me. I ignored her and went to my room. I sat on my coffin and put my head in my hands. I ruined everything! I heard Tom and the other two in the kitchen. I ran in there. "Wow Bill, you look like shit." Georg told me. "Thanks." I told them. Tom came over to sit at the table. Whitley came over and sat beside him, holding his hand. "We have to leave for a while." Tom told us.

What? "We'll be back so don't worry." Tom said. "Where are we going?" Gustav asked. "Canada." Tom told him. No, I didn't want to go cause that was far away from London here. "How long?" Gustav asked. "Six months." He told us. "So it's a vacation?" Whitley asked. "Yep, so what do you say Bill?" He asked. I looked down at the table. What was I thinking? Sam will never come back to me. "Sure." I mumbled. "Awesome, we're leaving in two days." Tom said. While everybody talked about the trip I went to bed.

~~S POV~~

"Sam, hurry up! You're killing me!" Tiff told me as she was putting her ear rings on. I groaned and pulled my covers over my head hoping to block my bedroom out. Ever since my break up, I've been in the bed, which just happened yesterday. The covers flew from my head. "Get your butt out of bed and go get ready!" Tiff told me. "I don't feel like it." I told her. No was not an answer for Tiff. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed. She grabbed a black dress and pushed me in the bathroom. She threw the dress at me before shutting the door. She makes me so mad!

We arrived at the club and Tiff hit the dance floor. I stood up against the wall, hoping for this to be over. I looked over at Tiff and she was talking to a guy. Great! I'm going to be here all night. I walked over to the bar and took a seat. "What will it be?" He asked me. "I'm drinking responsibly tonight, so I'll have a dr. pepper." I told him. He laughed and went to get my drink. I sighed. I looked in the mirror, that was on the shelf in front of me. I saw me and people everywhere dancing. I looked up at the balcony and saw Chris looking straight at me in the mirror. I gasped and looked up there. He was still there. His expression was worried. Time stopped. It was just me and him. I could hear my heart pound. I was wrong and he was right. Standing up there was Bill not Chris and never was. It was always Bill. I was stupid for not listening to my heart and him. He was turning away from me. "Bill!" I screamed to him. I doubted he could hear me but he turned and looked at me. Then I seen him run for the door.

I ran to the door as fast as I could. I looked outside and didn't see him anywhere. I heard a noise in the alley. Bill! I smiled and ran down the alley. I stopped and looked around. I found something or someone but it wasn't him. Instead, there was a guy in black skinny jeans, white t-shirt with a black vast, and had shoulder teased blonde hair. "Lose something?" He asked. "N-no, I should be getting back." I told him. He smiled at me and licked his lips. I looked down at the ground beside his feet. There was a dead girl. I backed up. He looked down at the girl and then back at me. I turned around and began to run. He was as fast as lightning getting to me. I felt the cold bricks against my back. That's when I began to freak out. I was trapped against the wall. He moved my hair away from my neck. "Don't you smell mouth watering." He said. "No I think I smell garlic if you ask me." I told him. He chuckled and I began to push him away but he caught my wrist and grabbed my face to look at him. His eyes met mine. I began to feel dizzy and lazy. "This won't hurt a bit." He told me and leaned down to my neck. Then all of his weight on me was gone.

I looked up and I was staring at somebody's back. I knew who it was. "Bill?" I asked. "Stay still, don't move." Bill told me. He had has arms on the side of me against the wall. I looked around him and seen Blondie standing up. Bill growled but wouldn't leave his stand protecting me. Blondie looked over at us and laughed. Bill was still growling. "I guess that was your girl I was about to make a meal out of?" Blondie said. "Damn right." Bill growled. Blondie ran toward us and Bill moved an inch to kick him. Blondie went flying into a building and fell to the ground, not moving. My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't stand. Bill turned toward me. I smiled. I was so happy to see him. "Bill." I said and fell into him. "Shh, I got you." He whispered sweetly to me. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. He held me bridal style to his chest. "Bill, please don't leave me." I mumbled to him. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you." He told me. "Promise?" "Promise." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~B POV~~

I looked down at her sleeping self. She looked like an angel. I ran home. No one was home. I walked to my room and placed her in my coffin. My room was totally dark. I had no windows or anything except for candles. I lit all the candles in my room. I took my coat off and hung it up in my closet. I heard a knock and then my door opened up. It was Whitley. Before she began talking, I put a finger to my lips and pointed to my coffin. Whitley quietly walked over to the coffin and looked in it. I walked over to my coffin and sat down beside it and began running my fingers through Sam's hair. "Is this her?" Whitley asked. "Yes, this is her." I said and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you, we're home and going to bed." She whispered to me. "Ok thanks." I whispered back. She nodded her head and left and closed my door. I reached down and took her shoes off and then I pulled mine off. I got in with her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She sighed happily and cuddled to my chest. To me she was so small and fragile and beautiful of course. There was one thing I knew and would never change my mind about it. I loved her and I was never going to leave her side.


	4. Chapter 4

~~S POV~~

I kept my eyes closed when I woke up. I could feel satin sheets around me. I sighed and reached over to feel for Bill. Nothing. I opened my eyes to total darkness but I could see light. It looked like I was in a box. I found a handle on the lid as I felt for it. I grabbed and pushed the lid to the side. Once the crack was big enough for me to fit through. I crawled out and stood up. I looked back and gasped. No way, it was a coffin! A twin sized coffin. I thought they never existed. I looked around the room. There was lit red candles everywhere. On one of the dressers there was a vase of black roses. I lightly felt the petal and was amazed cause they were real. The vase was pretty cause that was purple. I wanted Bill right now and he was no where in here.

I walked to his bedroom door and opened it. I peeked down the hallway. It was sort of dark down through it. I walked out and closed Bill's door. Before I left I put my shoes on. I made my way down the hallway and stopped when I got to the living. Wow it was very bright in here. Must've been the windows. I heard noises in the kitchen. "Hey, you cheated!" I heard a guy with a deep German accent say. "No I didn't, my card just fell in the floor." The other one said and had German accent. I slowly walked into the kitchen. I looked at the table and saw Georg and Gustav playing cards. OMG, I feel like I'm dreaming! I heard someone gasp and I looked up. There was a girl standing there staring at me. She was a little bit shorter than me, had blonde hair that flowed to her shoulders, and skinny. She was pretty. "Hi, I'm Whitley!" She told me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sam." I replied. "Who's she?" Georg asked. "Bill's girl." Whitley replied. Georg and Gustav eyes widened. "Bill has told us so much about you!" Georg said. I went over to sit beside him. "He did?" I asked. "Yes on and on. He just never shuts up!" Gustav said. "So, he told us you live for the night?" Georg asked. "Yes, I'm thirsty for it!" I told them and they laughed. Just then a plate and a cup was sat in front of me. "Here's you some food. Bill told me when you woke, you would be hungry." Whitley told me. I looked at the steak and it was raw and had blood gushing out. I looked at my red colored drink. "I'm not hungry." I told her honestly. "What kind of vampire rejects that much blood?" Gustav joked. My mouth dropped open. They thought I was a vampire. "You are a vampire, aren't you?" Whitley asked. Georg and Gustav stared at me. "No." I told them. Georg and Gustav looked at each other.

"How are we going to tell Tom?" Georg asked. "We're not but Bill is." Whitley told them. "Bill did tell you about us, didn't he?" Gustav asked. "Yes but I promise not to tell anyone." I told them. "We know but Tom might be angry at Bill." Whitley told me. "Why?" I asked. "Because Bill didn't discuss with Tom about telling you we were vampires." Gustav told me. I looked down at the table. Then I heard someone come through the door. "Did my car get fixed?" Whitley asked. I peeked around my chair and seen Tom. I sat against my chair and slid down hoping he wouldn't see me. Gustav gave me a reassuring smile but it didn't work. "You know I would do anything for you." He told her. Where was Bill when I needed him! Whitley walked over to me, holding Tom's hand. "This is her." Whitley told him and looked up at him. He looked at me. "So here she is, Bill's girl." Tom said staring at me. I had nothing to say. "So how long did you two date?" Tom asked. "It's going to be four months tomorrow." I told him. "He told you about us early didn't he? I guess for a vampire you could handle it." He said and chuckled. This was aggravating me. Why did they think I was a vampire! "Why do you guys think I'm a vampire?" I asked. Shock crossed Tom's face. "Bill told us you loved walking around in the dark." Gustav said. "You're not a vampire?" Tom asked. "No." I told him. His expression became angry and he left the room. "Tom!" Whitley called after him. Then I heard a bedroom door being slammed shut.

I stood up from my chair. "Where's Bill?" I asked. "He's at the graveyard." Whitley said. "How long away is it?" I asked. "Just ten minutes away. Follow the path beside the house here. You know he stays in the mourn building thing." Georg said. "The one with the cemented coffins?" I asked. "Yea but there's only one, so it should be easy to find him." Georg said. "Thanks!" I told them and ran out the door. I found the path and ran down it. I ended up at the cemetery. I climbed over the small black fence and made my way to a mourn building. The door was cracked. I pushed it back, so I could have enough room to get through. I found myself facing the cemented coffin. No Bill. I looked at the coffin lid and it had a big crack in it. Bill wouldn't be in there, would he? I walked over to it and looked in it. From my eyes, it looked like a tunnel. I pushed the lid back further. I was right. A cement stair case led down into the ground. It looked dark. I stepped in and made my way down. Every time I took a step, the light disappeared. Half of the way was dark but then I seen light. I ran down the rest of the way. I peeked around the wall and seen Bill. He was lying on another cement coffin. The back of his head was facing me. I slowly walked toward him and he was humming.

I went to the side, so I could see his face. He smiled at me and kept humming. "I think I need to go home." I told him. "Why? You just got here." He asked. "It would be best for me to leave." I told him and looked away. He stopped humming and got up to stand beside me. I felt his hand brush my cheek and I looked up at him. "I don't want you to leave." He told me. "I don't want to leave either but I think Tom doesn't like me." I told him. He chuckled softly. "He doesn't like you, he's just mad that I didn't tell him that I was going to tell my human girlfriend I was a vampire." He told me and smiled. "But still I need to go cause Tiff will be worried sick about me." I told him and sat on top of the cement coffin. He walked over to me and placed my legs around his hips. I laid my head against his chest and he kissed the top of my head and began running his fingers through my hair. I sighed. "Can I ask you a question?" I said to Bill. "Yes." He told me. "Why did you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked. "Cause you were the only one that knew who I was." He told me. "I'm sure others would of knew who you were." I told him. "No they didn't. Sure they would come up to me and say I look like him." Bill told me. "You mean yourself?" I told him and he laughed. "Yes, but it was like you read my soul. The first time I seen you, you're eyes gave it away. From that day on, I didn't want you to slip away from me." He told me. "But why here in London?" I asked. "We had to stay out of Germany, didn't we? People would get really subspecies. So we chose a place close to home." He told me. It was quiet for a long time. "I love you." Bill said against the top of my head. "I love you too." I told him and looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle against mine but then came urgent as his shaped mine. I pulled myself closer to him. I didn't want this to end.

~~B POV~~

I made sure I was being gentle with her but that was hard to do. Her legs tightened around my hips. She stretched her neck out so I could kiss it. I made a trail of kisses down her neck and back to her lips over and over. My hands knotted in her hair. I missed her so much, even though we just split up for a day. I put my lips back to hers. Without breaking our kiss, I pushed her down on the coffin causing myself to be on top of her. She leaned up against me. I lightly brushed my tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to let my tongue in. Our tongues danced together. She turned her lips away from mine to get some air. I didn't stop kissing her. I kissed and nibbled on her neck. I sucked at huge part of her skin. I could feel her pulse in my mouth. I felt a change. I was craving for something else. It was her and her blood. I quickly pulled myself away. "Bill?" She asked as I sat up. "I can't." I whispered. She sat up beside me and laid her hand in my hand. "Can't what?" She asked. I looked at our untwined hands and then at her. "I felt your pulse and I wanted your blood." I told her. She laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't see why you won't take me as yours forever." She told me. "I want you to live your life as a human for now." I told her. She pulled back to look at me. "So I am going to a vampire?" She asked with her eyes sparkling. "Of course, I can't live forever without you." I told her. "When are you going to turn me?" She asked. "When you become twenty eight cause I figured you would want to stay in your twenties." I told her. Her mouth dropped open.

"What! I'll be older than you!" She told me. "So?" I said. "I want to be younger!" She told me. "You're only twenty three." I told her. "I'll be twenty four soon! You're just five years older than me, Bill. Pretty soon, I'll be twenty four and I'll be older than you!" She told me. "Please, just wait." I told her. She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Fine." She mumbled. "Thank you." I told her and kissed her head. "Bill?" She asked still looking at the floor. "Yes?" I said as I laid my chin on her head. "Will we ever…you know?" She asked. I pulled back to look at her. I knew where she was going. "I don't know. I have to get through without drinking your blood." I told her. She looked at me. "You could fight it, if you just think about desiring me instead of my blood." She told me. "I don't know if I could." I told her truthfully. She looked down at the floor again. I sighed. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face toward mine. "But I promise, we will in the future." I told her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. This time, I was careful not to lose control this time. Once her lips left mine, she laid her head against my chest. I ran my fingers through her soft hair. "Bill, how did Tom and Whitley meet?" She asked me. "They meet each other while Tom was still human." I told her. She looked up at me. "Really?" She said amazed. "Yes. They met each other backstage at one of our concerts. They dated a year before we become the undead. When she heard he was dead, she went suicidal. Her parents checked her into rehab and that still didn't help her. Then two days later, Tom went to get her. Whitley knew who he was when she seen him. She ran into his arms and cried. Tom brought her back her to stay. Two years later, they got married and on their honeymoon she became one of us." I told her. "Wow." She said. "Their honeymoon was the worst time of my life. But it still happens now." I told her and she laughed.

I sighed and jumped off the coffin. "Where you going?" Sam asked me. "Home to face my brother." I told her. "I guess I need to go home too." She told me. "Not without me. It kills me to leave your side now." I told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "So you're going to be staying with me now?" She asked. "Of course." I told her. "Are you sure you can do without your coffin?" She said. "As long as you're by my side, I don't need a coffin." I told her. I grabbed her hand and led her outside. I shut the cement coffin lid, to the secret stair case, shut. Outside she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand on her cheek. "Now you have to face your brother." She told me. "I know but I have nothing to worry about and neither do you." I reassured her. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I think the next chapter will have some lemons in it!!**

* * *

~~B POV~~

Once her lips left mine, I sighed. I turned my back toward her and crouched down. She crawled on my back. I stood up and ran to my house in super speed. She kissed the back of my neck on my tattoo of the Tokio Hotel sign. When I made it to the porch, I sat her on her feet and grabbed her hand. We walked in. I could hear the tv on, so Georg and Gustav were in the living room. Tom and Whitley were no where to be found. "Finally, you're home." Georg told me. "Thanks for the greeting." I told him. "Bill!" I heard Tom yell my name as he came to the living room. "Tom, there's no need for you to be angry!" Whitley told him. "To hell I am!" Tom said and walked in the living room. "We need to talk in the study!" Tom commanded to me. Whitley walked over to Sam. "Come on, let's go find you something to eat." Whitley asked her nicely. "But-" Sam was about to say but I cut her off. "Go on, I'll be back to you in a minute." I told her. I kissed her forehead and followed Tom. This should be fun!

~~S POV~~

I followed Whitley to the kitchen. I felt bad for getting Bill in trouble with his twin brother. "Don't worry, Bill will be fine." Whitley reassured me as she put a plate of Doritos in front of me and a coke. "Thanks." I told her. She sat down beside me. "I don't fear for Bill. It's just that I'm scared that I'll break the two up." I told her. "Well, that's not going to happen. So don't freak." She told me and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking this question but when Tom changed you, did it hurt?" I asked. "I don't mind and yes at first it does but the pain goes away shortly." She told me. "Oh, I was just wondering." I told her. "Is Bill going to change you?" She asked. "Yes when I'm twenty eight and I'm twenty three right now, but I want to be in his world so bad." I admitted. "That's how I was. I told Tom, when I found out he was a vampire of course, that I wanted to be one of his kind." She told me. "At first he disagreed but when I told him I couldn't be without him any longer and that it was killing me in the inside. He changed his mind." She told me. "It must of killed you when you thought Tom was dead." I told her. She folded her arms on the table and looked down at them. "Felt like my heart was ripped out." She told me.

~~B POV~~

Tom closed the door to the study behind me. "I can't believe you told her." Tom said. "She needed to know." I told him. "Don't you think it's to early to tell her?" He asked me. "No. I don't see why your making a big deal about it!" I told him. "You knew her just for four months!" He yelled. "You told Whitley the second day, you became a vampire!" I told him. "I knew her for a year!" Tom said. "You would of done the same thing if you were in my shoes!" I told him. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "Out of the love you have for her!" I told him. Tom was silent. "That's why I did it cause I love her!" I told him. "Bill." He mumbled to himself and rubbed his temples. "What?" I asked angrily. He sighed and looked at me. "You're right I would've done the same thing." He told me and softened up. I softened up too. "Well, she seems like a wild beast." He told me. I laughed. "No need to worry she's tamed." I told him.

~~S POV~~

"Just wait till you became a vampire, the sex is great!" She told me. I laughed. Then we heard foot steps coming toward the kitchen. It was Bill and Tom. Bill flashed to my side and Whitley walked to Tom. Tom pulled her close to him. You could tell they loved each other by the way stared adoringly at each other. "Are you ready to go?" Bill whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded my head. Bill laid his arm on my shoulder and we turned around to walk out the door. "Wait." I heard Tom say. We turned around to face him. Tom walked toward me and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and we shook hands. "welcome to the family." He told me. "Thank you." I said. He nodded his head and stepped back to Whitley. She waved bye to me and I waved back.

Bill drove me home instead of running. "That was nice of Tom." I told Bill. "I know." He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. He parked his car and we got out. He walked over to me and took my hand. We walked to my apartment hand in hand. "I must warn you, I have a crappy apartment." I told him as I unlocked my door. I opened it and we walked in. He looked around. "It's not that bad." He told me. "Tomorrow I have to go get my clothes." He added. "You're gonna live with me?" I asked him. "I told you, I can't leave your side." He said and looked back at me. He walked in my bedroom. "It's dark in here." He told me. "I don't like light that much." I told him. He reached out to feel my red satin curtains. I sat at the edge of the bed to pull my converses off. He walked over and stood in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "You know, I could show you how to use my bed." I told him. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Sam, not now. You just have to wait." He told me. I sighed and let go of his waist. He walked out of the bedroom. I fell back on the bed. I wish he would just give it to me.

~~B POV~~

We were sitting on the couch watching Blood and Chocolate. I had my arm around Sam as she snuggled to my side. Near the end, I heard her yawning. "I think you should go to bed." I suggested. "No I'm fine." She told me. I sighed. She was so stubborn. I heard her yawn again. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. "What?" She asked. "You're tired." I told her. I stood up from the couch and picked her up bridal style. "Hey!" She said. I placed her on my shoulder to pull the covers back. I laid her down and pulled the covers on her. She took her glasses off and laid them on the nightstand. I pulled my shirt off and crawled in beside her. She cuddled to my chest and put my arms around her. "Ich liebe dich." I told her. It meant I love you in German. "Ich liebe dich." She told me and kissed me goodnight. As she fell asleep, I watched her. I held myself up by my arm and with my other hand I caressed the side of her cheek. There was no way I could leave her, I loved her too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**New characters I do not own (The Sunset Triplets: Rock, Izzy, Kelii and Yu from Cinema Bizarre) I do not own them! Btw: there is lemons in this chapter!!**

* * *

~~S POV~~

I hurried through my closet to find my clothes. I was ten minutes late for work and I never was before! I pulled my skinny jeans on and put my Death Note shirt. Bill was sitting on the couch watching the news. I quickly put my converses on. "My keys are on the bar." Bill told me. "Thanks!" I told him. I quickly ran over to him to give him a kiss. "You better not come home late." Bill told me and smiled. "I'll try not to be!" I told him and walked out the door. I put his keys in the ignition and drove to work.

~~B POV~~

When she walked out the door, I shook my head. I wished she would stop killing herself to get to work. I got up to get me a coke out of the fridge. "We have some important news. Today police found twenty dead bodies in an a banded warehouse found on Clover Street." I quickly walked back to watch the news. "Apparently, all the blood was drained from the bodies." My mouth popped open. Who could've been so stupid? "Most of the victims lived on William Street." That was the same street Sam worked at. I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and put my shoes on. As I was about to leave, my cell started to ring. "Hello?" I asked. It was Tom. "Did you see the news?" He asked. "Yea all the victims lived on the street Sam works at." I told him. "No way. Who is doing this?" He asked. "That's what I want to know." I told him.

~~S POV~~

I rushed inside. "There you are!" Tiff told me and threw my apron at me. "Sorry, traffic." I lied. As I put my apron on, I looked outside. "Why all the cops?" I asked her. "Did you not hear? They found twenty victims that had their blood drained out and half the victims lived on this street." Tiff told me. "No way." I said. "I know scary." She told me. "I heard they were all girls!" Carlos, the chef, told me and Tiff. As soon as he said that I had a flashback. The blonde vampire. The dead girl at his feet. I held my temples. My head was starting to hurt. Tiff came to stand beside me. "You ok?" She asked me. "Yea just a little head ache." I told her. "I have some Tylenol." She told me. I shook my head. "I just need some fresh air." I told her and walked out the back door. It was sunlight, so I was safe hopefully. I gasped when I felt a pair of arms go around me. I turned around. It was Bill. I sighed. What a relief! "You scared me!" I told him. "I'm sorry, I had to see if you were safe." he told me. "I'm fine." I told him. "Do you know who's doing this?" I added. He pulled me close to him. "No, the others are trying to find out." He told me. "Bill, I'm scared." I told him and laid my head on his chest. He held me tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let no one touch you." He told me.

~~Normal POV~~

Rock walked into the room where Yu was. Yu was sitting in his office chair staring out the window. Yu's mate, Cassandra was rubbing his shoulders. "You wanted to see me?" Rock asked. Cassandra stepped back and Yu turned around to face Rock. "Leave us." Yu told Cassandra. She nodded her head. Before leaving she gave Rock a glare. She closed the big doors behind her. Yu stood up and walked to stand in front of Rock. "How could of you been so stupid?!" Yu yelled at him. "I'm sorry, I thought we hid the bodies very well." Rock told him. "Not well enough!" Yu yelled. "I'm sorry!" Rock said. "Sorry is all you have to say about this! It's all over the news!" Yu yelled and backed Rock into the wall. "I swear, if they find out about us, I will behead you myself!" Yu threatened. "I swear we'll find something else to do with the bodies." Rock told him. "You better! Now away with you." Yu ordered. Rock nodded his head and left.

Rock made his way up to the lounge. Izzy and Kelii was there. "I swear he looked just like Bill Kaulitz, man!" Izzy told Kelii. "What are you talking about?" Rock asked. "He was telling me how he was about to drink this girl's blood and a dude that looked like Bill Kaulitz, showed up to save her." Kelii told him. Rock laughed. "You know he's dead." Rock told him. "I know but I couldn't shake the feeling that it really was Bill Kaulitz." Izzy said. "Why did you go after the girl anyway?" Rock asked. "You know how I am, I go after girl's in short dresses and pretty." Izzy told them. Rock and Kelii laughed.

~~B POV~~

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure who could be doing this. I heard the shower stop. Sam must be done. The door opened up and she walked out. She was wearing a short purple night slip with black lace on top. She came over to the bed and crawled in. "Bill, you need to give your brain a rest." She told me. I sighed. I guess she was right. She got on me and sat on my waist. She took her finger up and down my bare chest. Her touch was so electrifying. I leaned up and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck. I pushed her down on the bed. Her lips became urgent against mine and it made it hard for me to concentrate. My hand slid down to her knee cap and I held it there. My lips left hers and went to her neck. I wanted to taste her blood so bad. I looked up at her and she nodded her head. "Go ahead and try it." She told me and touched my cheek.

~~S POV~~

I wanted him so badly to drink from me. I stretched my neck out for him. He leaned down and gave me pecks in that spot on my neck. Then I felt something sharp against my neck. At first, it hurt and then it turned to pleasure. He pulled me closer to him. I moaned in pleasure. This was the best feeling ever. I knotted my hands in his hair. He took his teeth out and licked my wound. "You taste so good." He whispered in my ear and licked it. "Can you handle it now?" I asked breathless. "You want to find out?" He asked and kissed me. His lips were urgent against mine.

~~B POV~~

After tasting her blood, I knew I could handle it. Her kissed her with all my passion I held for her. My hands slid underneath her night dress. I grabbed the end of it and pulled it off of her. I pulled back to look at her. I brushed my finger against her bottom lip. Then I moved it down to her underwear. I stopped at the hem of it. My finger curled at the top hem of it and pulled them down and threw it on the floor. I leaned back up to kiss her. As I was, she unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. She pulled my jeans off including my boxers. That went into the floor. I kissed her neck and made my way down to her chest. She moaned as I licked each one of her nipples. I smiled. Being in charge was so much fun. I made my way to her belly button. Then I made it to the spot, I knew that would bring her pleasure (aka below the waist line). I ran my studded tongue across it . Her back arched and moans came from her. "Bill!" She moaned my name as I kept running my tongue across it. I kissed my way back up to her lips. She moved her tongue inside my mouth. I moved mine along with hers. She rolled over on top of me without breaking our kiss. As she tried to leave my lips, I leaned up so that I could have more. I didn't want her lips to leave mine. She pushed me on the bed and started kissing my neck. She licked my nipples and made her way down below my waist. She began to nip on my star tattoo as her hand grabbed it and started moving her hand up and down. I moaned. My hands knotted up in the sheets. I heard her giggle. Her hand was replaced with her mouth. She sucked and licked at it. "Sam!" I moaned. After her sweet torture she gave me, she came back up to kiss me. I rolled over on top of her. I spread her legs apart so I could fit. I looked at her face. She looked ready. I moved myself inside her. She gasped. "Did I hurt you?" I asked concern. "First time, remember." She told me and smiled. At first I thrusted into her slowly, so that she got used to it. "Bill, faster!" She pleaded and pulled her self closer to me. I moved faster until both of us were moaning each others name. But I made sure I was gentle with her. Once our bodies had enough, we came. My hands knotted into the sheets and I growled as I released myself into her. She let out a tiny scream. I pulled myself and collapsed on the bed beside her.

We were both panting like crazy. I rolled over on my back and Sam laid on top of me. She raised up to kiss me and I kissed her back. She snuggled her face to my neck. "That was the best ever!" She said through her panting. "You can say that again." I told her. After a while she fell asleep. I fell into a beautiful dream about her.


	7. Chapter 7

~~S POV~~

I found myself awake but I didn't open my eyes. I was in my happy place right now. I felt Bill's finger go up and down my spine. He tightened his arm around my waist. "I know you're awake, liebe, open your eyes." He whispered to me. I opened them and looked up at Bill. His brown eyes met mine. I leaned up to kiss him and he kissed me back. I groaned. He reached up and caressed my cheek. "What's wrong, liebe?" He asked me. "Work." I said with such hatred. He started to laugh. "What?" I asked confused. "Today's Saturday, liebe." He told me. No way! "What are we going to day today?" I asked him. "We can go visit the others today." He told me. "I guess we can do that but I want to do something first…" I told him. "What?" He asked. "Guess." I told him as I slid my finger down his bare chest. He chuckled and rolled over on top of me and began kissing me.

We arrived at their house, four hours later. "Welcome back!" Georg greeted us when we walked in. "Glad to be bank." Bill told him. Tom and Whitley came in to the room. "Hey Bill, we were just going down to the basement to play some pool, want to join?" Tom asked. "Sure, why not." Bill told him. Tom kissed Whitley and followed Georg and Gustav down to the basement. Bill kissed my cheek before going downstairs. I turned to look at Whitley and she was staring at my neck. "Well, look at that. Bill imprinted you!" Whitley said. "Imprinted?" I asked. "It's like where a vampire claims you as theirs. An imprint can never be broken. Even when you're mate is dead, it doesn't break." Whitley explained. "So I'm Bill's?" I asked. "Yes and nobody else's. With that imprint, another vampire can not drink your blood." She said. "Wow." I said. Then she pulled her hair back and showed me hers. "It's fresh from this morning." She told me.

~~B POV~~

"I can't believe it, you imprinted with her." Tom said. "Well, I didn't want another vampire to drink her blood." I told him. "True." Tom said. "Now I'll know if anything's happening to her." I told him. "What are you talking about?" Georg asked. "When you imprint with someone you know what's going with them. Like, if Whitley is scared of something, I could sense it ,and go to her." Tom told him. "Huh, I didn't know that." Georg said. "But with a vampire instead of a human it could be a stronger imprint." Tom added. I left the three of them talking and went upstairs. I found Whitley in the living room. "Where's Sam?" I asked her. "In your room." She replied. I went to my room and found her laying in my coffin. I looked down at her and she smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Getting used to your bed." She told me. "Why?" I asked. "Cause this is what we'll be sleeping in we get married." She told me. Marriage? The thought never came to my head. I just thought of changing her like she desires to be. She noticed my change of mood. "Bill?" She asked. I stared at her and then I smiled at her. "Nothings wrong just got lost in my thoughts." I reassured her. She smiled and kissed me. "Let's go home." I told her and held my hand toward her. She grabbed it. Before leaving we said good bye to the others and made our way home.

~~Normal POV~~

Kelii, Izzy, and Rock walked the streets. "Does he know about us going?" Kelii asked Rock. "To what? The Victorian Ball?" Rock asked. "Yea." Kelii said. "No Yu doesn't, instead I told him that we we're going hunting tomorrow." Rock said. Every year there was a ball where certain people could go, but no one else knew that the host was a vampire, named Heidi. "I guess we'll be sneaking in again?" Izzy guessed. "Of course, don't we always." Kelii told him. All three of them laughed.

~~S POV~~

I was watching tv when I heard the door bell ring. I sat there hoping that Bill would answer it but I forgot he was in the shower. I got up to answer the door. I opened it and a tanned girl with blonde hair stood there staring at me. She smiled at me. "Is Bill home?" She asked me. What? "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Heidi. I'm a friend of your mate." She told me. It was weird having someone call Bill my mate but I guess I would have to get used to it. I wanted to slam the door in her face so bad but I faked a smile. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. "I would love to!" She said and walked in. She was so much prettier than me and taller than me. She took a seat on my couch. "I've never been in a human's home before!" She said as she looked around. I rolled my eyes. "How do you know Bill?" I asked her. She laughed. "I know all four of them. I helped them get through with their change. That was my assignment from Victoria. To teach the boys everything I knew." She told me.

"So you helped them with being a vampire?" I asked. "Yes. When I found them, they were lost. They didn't know what happened to them." She told me. I heard my bedroom door open and Bill walked out, fully dressed and did nothing to his hair. "Heidi!" Bill gasped. She jumped up and gave Bill a hug. "Its so nice to see you, Billa." She told him. My mouth dropped open. She had a pet name for him! I had to admit I did have a hint of jealousy for her. She was beautiful and I was no where near that. I sinked down into the chair I was sitting in and stared at the ground. It sucked being human. I felt wind and a presence beside me. I looked up it was Bill. He smiled down at me and sat on the floor beside my feet. "How did you find me?" He asked her. "Tomi told me you were living with your mate now. Is it true that you can't leave her side, even for a second?" She asked. He chuckled. "It is true." He told her. "I should be going now. I have preparations I need to tend to." She said and got up. "I came to invite you to my Victorian Ball. Bring anyone you want." She told us. "We'll be there." Bill told her. "It was nice meeting you, Bill's mate." She tells me and leaves.

I shut the door and locked it. I ignored Bill's stares and went to the bedroom. I digged in my drawer for my night slip so I could take a shower. Bill came in and locked the door. As soon as I turned around to face him, I was pinned against the wall and facing his chest. I looked up at him and his face had an serious expression. "Why are you jealous?" He asked me. "I'm not jealous." I told him. "Yes you are, I can feel it." He told me. I hated this imprint thing. I looked away from him. "Cause she's beautiful." I told him. He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face to face his. "Not to me, you're the beautiful one to me." He told me. "Yea but she could give you more than I can." I told him. He chuckled. "You did give me much more than she could ever give me." He told me. "What's that?" I asked. He smiled. "You." He whispered against my lips. His lips were just two inches away from mine. He pressed his lips to mine without hesitation and started deepening the kiss. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He walked toward the bed and we both fell down on it. His kiss was full of passion. I lifted his shirt up and I giggled when he ripped my clothes off me.

~~B POV~~

"Tiff is going to be here any second!" Sam called to me from the kitchen. I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. I was wearing black skinny jeans, white torso with a black suit top, and combat boots. I did my hair in a Mohawk. I walked out to Sam. Her mouth dropped open and then she smiled. "Wow, don't you look hot tonight!" She told me. "Oh please!" I told her. The door bell rang and Sam answered it. It was Tiff. "Ok here is our dresses!" Tiff told her. "Where's your date?" Sam asked her. "He's already out there waiting for me." Tiff said. Sam looked at me. "I guess you better go." Sam told me. "I guess so." I said and leaned down to kiss her. She sighed and pulled away. I drove my car instead of running.

~~S POV~~

I already had everything done, except for my hair. I sat on a stool as Tiff worked on my hair. "Are you almost done?" I asked her. "No, now stop asking!" She told me. I groaned and crossed my arms. She was going to take forever! After an hour it seemed like, she unplugged the curling iron. "Now you are finished!" She said. I sat up and looked in the mirror. Long curls flowed down from my head. "Can we go now?" I asked her. "Yes we can after I do this." She pulled my tiny bow that looked like a zipper and clipped it in my hair. "Now you look cute as a button!" She told me. I gave her a deathly glare. "Never say I look cute!" I told her and she laughed. Before we left my bedroom, she looked at my bed and she stopped in her tracks. "What?" I asked her. "New sheets?" She asked me noticing my new sheets. "Yea, now lets go." I said. She raised one brow up and looked at me. "What happened to your old ones?" She asked. "Uh I didn't like the old ones." I told her and felt my face turn red. "Liar! He popped your cherry!" She told me. My face got redder and she laughed. She laughed all the way out the door.

~~B POV~~

I parked the car and went inside. The ball didn't start for another hour. "Hey!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Tom and Whitley walking toward me. This was the second time I seen Tom in a tux. "Where's your date?" Tom asked. "She's coming with her sister." I told him. "So what do you think of my new dress?" Whitley asked. I looked at her long white dress with a studded black belt around the waist. "It's beautiful." I complemented. "Thank you." She said smiling. I heard music starting to play. People started walking through the doors. After a while, I saw Tiff come in and she walked to her date. The doors opened again and Sam came through them. I gasped. She was beautiful like an angel. Her strapless long black dress had ruffles at the bottom of it and her long brown hair was curled and I could see a little bow in her hair. She looked around for me and couldn't find me, so I walked over to her. I held my hand out and she took it. She gave me a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth wide open and I'm just staring at her. "You look amazing." I told her. She blushed and I smiled and touched her cheek. We walked over to the table that the others were sitting at. Sam sat beside me and Whitley and Gustav sat on the other side of me. I looked at the other side of the table at Georg and he was staring at Sam with his mouth hanging wide open. Sam didn't notice cause she was to busy talking to Whitley. I glared at Georg deathly. He noticed and looked away from her and me. Tom and Gustav laughed. I didn't find it funny.

Heidi went up on stage and started talking. "Thank you everybody for coming tonight." After her speech ended, everybody clapped and went on the dance floor to dance. Heidi walked over to our table. "I'm glad you all came." She told us. "We're happy to be here!" Tom told her. "I'm happy you're here to Tomi!" Heidi said. Whitley didn't like it when Heidi called Tom, Tomi and that was the same way with Sam, she hated it when Heidi called me Billa. "Heidi!" A girl called from her table to her. "I hope you all have fun tonight." She told us and left to talk to the other girl. Tom looked at Whitley and noticed her mood. "Babe please don't be jealous." He told her. "Pst! Jealous, please!" Whitley said. Tom sighed. I looked at Sam and she looked back at me. "You want to dance?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. I took her hand and pulled her from her chair.

~~S POV~~

Bill led me to the dance floor and Innocence by Avril Lavigne started playing. I laid one of my hands on his chest and the other he was holding in his hand. He had one of his arms around my waist and we began to slow dance to the song. "I must warn you, I'm not good at slow dancing." I told him. He chuckled. "Don't worry, you could dance better than me." He told me. I rolled my eyes. I looked around me and Bill. I saw Tiff dancing with her boyfriend and Tom and Whitley were just coming on the dance floor. I looked up at Bill and he was smiling down at me. This was my happy place, being with him.

~~Normal POV~~

"We should go down there and attack the humans." Kelii suggested to Rock. "Then we would expose ourselves and the Yu would kill us." Rock told him. Kelii sighed and went back to drinking his beer. Izzy wasn't even paying attention to them cause he was to busy watching the people on the dance floor. His eyes stopped on a certain someone. He looked closer at the girl. His mouth dropped open. It was her. The girl from the alley and holding on to her was her Bill look alike boyfriend. He looked over beside them and seen a Tom, Georg, and Gustav look alike. Wait, it was Tokio Hotel! They were vampires after all! Rock looked in the same direction as Izzy and gasped. "Oh Yu is not going to be happy about this." Rock said. "About what?" Kelii asked. "Tokio Hotel being vampires." Rock said. "Isn't that one a human?" Kelii asked. Rock smiled evily. "Yes and she will be our first target." Rock said. "No! I think you should leave her alone." Izzy told them. "Why? She's not your girl anyways." Kelii told him. Izzy wished she was his. He bowed his head down and looked at the floor. "Let's get out of here and talk to Yu." Rock said. Izzy looked down at the girl. If only she knew that her life was going to be a living hell soon.


	8. Chapter 8

~~B POV~~

The ball was almost over. I still had an arm around Sam's waist. She didn't leave my side for a second. There were going to play one more song and that was Beautiful Bride by Flyleaf. "Are you ready?" I asked Sam. "Yea I'm ready." She told me. We were about to walk out but Tiff stopped Sam. "Where are you going?" Tiff asked. "Home." Sam told her. "No you're not." Tiff said and crossed her arms. "Yea I am." Sam told her. "Not until this song is over cause I need a head banging partner." Tiff told her. "Fine but after this I'm going home." Sam told her. I looked at the entrance to see Tom motioning me with his finger to follow him outside. "I'll meet you at the car." I told Sam. "Ok." She said. I kissed her and walked outside.

Tom was standing beside my car. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "So, did you ever tell her?" He asked. "Tell her what?" I asked confused. "About our vacation to Canada." He told me. "Oh. Nope." I told him. "Why not?" He asked. "Cause I don't want to leave her." I told him. He glared at me. "It won't hurt to leave her for a little while." He told me. "Yea it will." I told him. "If you don't I'll throw you on the plane myself." Tom told me. "I guess that's what you have to do." I told him. "For goodness sakes, Bill!" He said. Whitley came over to Tom and touched his shoulder. "Don't force him to go. If he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." She told him. Tom sighed and crossed his arms. "I think you should go." A different voice said.

~~S POV~~

"I think you should go." I said. Bill looked up at me. I walked toward him and grabbed his hand. "But I don't want to leave you." Bill told me. "It's just a vacation and plus it would be good for you to take a trip with your brother." I told him. Bill looked down at our hands and then up at me. "Come with me." He told me. "I can't cause I have to work but I would if I could." I told him. "Are you coming?" Tom asked Bill. Bill shook his head. "Yea he's going. I'll pack his stuff for him myself. When do you leave?" I asked. "In the morning." Tom told me smiling. "Ok, I'll have him at the airport in the morning." I told Tom. "Sam-" Bill was about to say something but I cut him off. "No you're going and that's the end of it." I told him. Tom smiled and nodded at me. "I'll see you in the morning." Tom told Bill. I looked at Bill. He was mad. I ignored him and got in the car. Seconds later he got in. He started the car and drove home. We were both quiet during the trip.

When we got home, he unlocked the door and opened it for me. I walked in and he shut the door behind him. I turned around to face him and he stared back at me. "I'm not going." He told me. "I think you should." I told him crossing my arms. "Why?" He asked me and flashed in front of me wrapping his arms around me. "I think you need some time with your brother. I'll be fine, so don't worry about me." I told him. "But-" I cut him off with putting my finger on his lips to shush him. "Please, do it for me." I told him. He sighed and looked at me. "I'll go but I won't be happy about it." He told me.

~~B POV~~

I heard the alarm go off but I didn't get up or open my eyes. I had my arms around Sam and I felt her move. I held her against me, not wanting her to move away from me. "Bill." She groaned. "Shh." I shushed her. "You need to get ready, so I can take you to the airport." She told me. "Let's just sleep for a while and then you can take me." I told her. "No I told your brother, that you would be there." She said. I didn't want to leave so I tried to get my way out of it. This doesn't seem to be working, so I'll try something else. I rolled over on top of her and began kissing her. When her mouth opened so that she could speak, I stuck my tongue inside her mouth. She tried to push me away but I held her hands down on the bed. When she relaxed into me, that's when my grip became gentle. She rolled over on top of me without breaking the kiss. She giggled when I grabbed her hips and put them against mine. Without thinking, I let go of her. She crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes to wear. "Sam." I groaned as she threw an outfit for me on the bed. "Hurry we're leaving in thirty minutes." She told me and smiled. Looks like I have to go.

Everytime, I would look at Sam, she would smile at me. It made me wonder, if she really wanted me to go or not. Sam drove my car to the airport. She parked it and popped my truck open. We both got out of the car. She started to get my suitcases but I stopped her. "I'll get them." I told her. "I could at least carry one." She suggested. "No, I got them." I told her and grabbed my suitcases and she shut the trunk. We walked into the lobby and Georg, Gustav, Tom, and Whitley were waiting for me. Tom smiled when he seen me. Georg and Gustav walked over to my suitcase and grabbed one. "We'll give you some time alone." Georg told me and walked away with Gustav. Tom nodded at me and put his arm around Whitley's shoulder and walked behind Georg and Gustav. I looked back at Sam and her expression was hard to read. I put my hand on her cheek and she put her hand on top of mine. "I don't have to go." I told her. She sighed. "No, I want you to go. It would be good for you." She told me. "What's good for me, is being right here with you." I told her. "Bill, please, just go for me." She told me. I sighed and looked away. Then I looked at her. I pressed my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss and my hands knotted in her. "Flight 128 to Canada is ready to leave." The announcement said. I slowly pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

~~S POV~~

"Bill." I whispered as his lips left mine. He pulled me into a big hug like he never wanted to let go of me. I snuggled into him. I was about to cry but I held it in cause if he seen me cry, he wouldn't leave. I looked up at him. "You should get going.." I told him. He nodded his head and kissed me on my forehead. It killed me when he let go of me. I watched him as he walked away from me. Before he went around the corner, he looked back at me. His face had a sad expression. I faked a smile and waved at him. He smiled back and went around the corner to board the plane. I watched the plane take off. I walked back to the car and got in. I laid my head on the stirring wheel and began to cry.

I got myself together before I arrived at work. I turned the car off, locked the doors, and went in. I wasn't surprised when I saw Kitty sitting on a stool at the bar. "Did you drop him off?" Tiff asked me. I nodded my head and put the apron on. As I was cleaning a table, I saw a dude with blonde teased hair walk in. I froze. I looked at him again. I couldn't move I was frozen. It was him. That dude from the alley. Then two more walked in. All three of them were triplets. I gasped. Not just triplets but the Sunset Triplets. They were vampires. I watched them walk in the back area, we call the private or party room. It was stupid of me but I followed. I stopped at the door and listened in. "You sure they're vampires?" A voice asked. "Yes! We seen them ourselves." Another one said. "We need to get rid of them." Another one commanded. "Why?" The first voice asked. "Cause we found out that Cassandra's sister, Victoria, turned them so that they can destroy you and her." The third voice said. "Then get rid of them!" The first voice yelled. "With pleasure." The second voice said. "First we get rid of the human." The third one said. "There's a human?" The first voice asked. "Yes, one of them is in love with the human." The second one said. "Does anyone have a plan?" First voice said. "I have one." Third one said. "Tell me." First voice said. "First, we take his human girl and hold her hostage. Then he will come to save her and following him would be his brother and friends." Second voice said. One of them chuckled. "Excellent. Stick to the plan." First voice commanded. "We will." Third voice said. "Good now go destroy Tokio Hotel." First voice said.

I stepped away from the door. No, Bill! I ran to the front. I turned my back as I seen Yu walk out. Wait, Yu! He was a vampire to! Omg! Why was everybody a freaking vampire?! I saw the Sunset Triplets walk behind him. One of them turned their head and looked at me. I quickly walked into the kitchen. I looked out the little window in the door. They were gone. I sighed and turned around. I gasped and backed into the wall. "What do you want?" I asked Blondie. He stepped toward me. I balled my hands into a fist and threw it at his face and he caught my wrist. "Stop! I came here to warn you!" He told me. I was shocked. "What?" I asked. "Go and warn Bill! I know you heard everything." He told me. "I can't he left." I told him. He became angry. "Why didn't you go with him?!" He asked. "Cause I didn't want to! Why do you care?" I asked. His expression became angry. "I'm trying to help you!" He told me. "Which one are you?" I asked. "I'm Izzy but stop trying to change the subject!" He yelled. "If I ever need your help, I'll come find you and ask." I told him. He moved away from me. "If you ever do you'll find me at the library." He told me and then disappeared. I threw my towel down. I had no idea how to handle this but the good part was that Bill is in Canada where nobody would touch him.

~~B POV~~

I was standing in Canada's airport. I had to go back to her. Six months without her would kill me. Tom walked over to me. "I have to go back." I told him looking straight ahead. "Why?" He asked me. "Something bad is going to happen to her, I can feel it. I have to go back." I told him looking him in the eye. Tom couldn't argue with me. He nodded his head. "Do what you need to do." He told me and walked away. I went to a front desk. "How may I help you?" She asked me. "One ticket to London, please." I told her. She gave me a ticket and I gave her the money. "Plane leaves first thing in the morning." She told me. Great!

~~S POV~~

After a while, I saw the sun come up. All night long, I sat against my wall, with my knees up against my chest, thinking. I rose up and looked at myself in the mirror for the last time. Would Izzy do it for me? Or will I have to do it myself? There was no second thoughts to this. I slowly walked out the door. Today was my final day on Earth. This was the only way to save Bill and everyone else. My death.


	9. Chapter 9

~~S POV~~

I walked to the library instead of taking Bill's car. I walked in and Izzy was there like he told me. I walked over to him. He was sitting down looking at the computer. He looked up at me. "I'm surprised to see you here." He told me. "I need your help." I told him. "With what?" He asked me and turned around in his chair to look at me. "Outside." I told him. I turned away from him and began walking out the back exit that led to the alley. I knew he was following me, so I didn't have to look back see if he was behind me. "What do you need help with?" He asked me once we were outside. "My death." I told him and looked at him. He became shocked. "What?" He asked shocked. "Kill me." I told him. "No." He said shaking his head and backing up. "This is the only way to save Bill!" I told him. "I don't care, I won't do it!" Izzy told me. "Fine!" I told him and walked away. Looks like I have to do it myself.

~~B POV~~

Once the plane landed in London, I ran all the way to Sam's. I stopped at the entrance of the apartment building and seen my car. I smiled. She was home. I ran to her door and knocked on her door. I was standing there for about ten minutes and nobody answered the door. I grabbed her door knob and turned it. The door opened. There was something wrong. Sam always locked her door even when she's home. "Sam?" I called her name. No answer. I looked everywhere in the apartment. No Sam. I got my cell out and called her. I heard her phone play Lovegame. I followed the music. She left her phone on her bed. Something was terribly wrong. I ran to somebody who could help me. I knocked on her door. "Come in!" She said. I ran inside and she stared at me. "Heidi, I need your help!" I told her.

~~S POV~~

As I was walking toward the building, I became scared. I shook it out of my head. There was no reason to be scared of death. I looked up at the office building (PP Office) with ten floors. The building I'll be jumping from. I sighed and began walking faster to the building. No one was going to stop me.

~~B POV~~

I followed her scent to the library. Me and Heidi were running as fast as possible. We entered and I followed her scent that led to the back exit. I walked out and there was that blonde vampire from that night. "You!" I growled. I flashed in front of him and grabbed his throat, choking him. "Where is she?" I asked him through my teeth. "I don't know!" He tried to say. I didn't have time for this. "Heidi." I said. She walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and began reading his mind. She gasped and backed away. "Let him go!" She told me. "Why?" I asked. "Sam came to him and wanted him to kill her but he said no." Heidi told me. I let go and he feel to the ground. Heidi had fear written on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "She wants to kill herself to protect you." Heidi said. "No! She can't!" I yelled. Then I remembered her telling me, if she was ever to commit suicide, she would jump off the highest building. I gasped. PP Office. I ran as fast I could. My heart beating like mad. _Sam! Please don't do this! _I yelled to her in my mind.

~~S POV~~

The elevater made it to the tenth floor. I let out a deep sigh. This was it. I got out and walked the stairs to the roof. I opened the door to the roof. The air felt good against my skin. I took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the edge. _Sam! Please don't do this! _I heard Bill scream in my head. My imagination was going wack. I got on top the edge of the roof. I looked down. It looked far down but the trip down will be fast. I looked up at the sky for my final time.

~~B POV~~

I wasn't even hardly out of breath when I reached the building entrance. I used my superspeed to climb the stairs. The elevater was to slow for me. I prayed on the way up. I couldn't lose her! I loved her! Please, please, don't jump! _Bill, I love you. _I heard her voice say in my head. _Sam, please!_ Tears came in my eyes. Thinking about losing her, made my heart stop beating. I finally made it to the entrance of the roof. I threw the door open.

~~S POV~~

I took a deep breath. One thing crossed my mind. Bill. His smile made me smile everytime I would see it. I closed my eyes and a tear fell from my eye. _Bill, I love you._ I said in my head. _Sam, please!_ Bill pleaded in my head. I looked down. I was ready. One. Two. Three. I jumped off the building. "NO!" I thought I heard Bill scream but it couldn't be him. The wind felt good against my skin. The rush was exciting.

~~B POV~~

I was slowly walking toward her. I was going to grab her from behind. As I was getting close, she jumped. "NO!" I yelled and jumped off the roof after her. I positioned myself to make myself go faster. When I reached her, I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. "Bill." I heard her mumble against my chest. I felt a part of my shirt become damp by her tears. When we hit the ground I landed on my feet with her cradled to my chest.

~~S POV~~

As I was falling, I felt a pair of arms go around me. It was Bill. My imagination was great with details. I smelled Bill's cologne coming off him. "Bill." I mumbled against his chest. What a good way to die. I looked and saw that I was about to hit the ground. I closed my eyes. I heard a thump but I didn't feel any pain. Looks like death wasn't painful. I opened my eyes. I was looking directly at Bill. He was smiling and had tears coming out of his eyes. He fell to his knees and held me close to him. He saved me. So that meant he was really here. Not my imagination.

~~B POV~~

I looked down at her face. She had her eyes closed. She was looking at me directly when she opened her eyes. Through my tears I smiled. She was alive. I fell to my knees and held her close to me. I was glad I listened to my heart. To come out here and save her. I pulled back to look at her and she was crying. I looked into her eyes. "Sam.." I mumbled and pressed my lips to hers. I never wanted my lips to leave hers. We kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. "Bill." She sighed against my lips. I smiled. I couldn't stop running my fingers through her hair and caressing her cheek. She wouldn't let go of me. I couldn't stop holding on to her. From around the corner, I saw Heidi walking toward us.

Heidi's sad expression became overjoyed. "You made it!" She said relieved. Sam nuzzled her head in my neck and I held her tighter to me. Heidi began to look around. "Let's go to your place." Heidi to me. "Which one?" I asked. "Your top secret one. If you take Sam back to her place, she would be in danger." Heidi told me. "Sam's in danger?" I asked. Heidi nodded her head. I started growling and Sam put her arms around my neck. "Bill, not here. I'll tell you everything when we get to your place." Heidi told me. I nodded my head in agreement and got on my feet with Sam in my arms. We ran to my place. Once inside, I laid Sam on the couch. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute. If you need me just yell." I told her. She smiled and nodded her head. I went to the kitchen, where Heidi was. "Who's after Sam?" I asked her. Heidi looked at me. "Cassandra and her mate, Yu." She told me. "Wait. Yu? From Cinema Bizarre?" I asked. Heidi nodded her head. "Why Sam though?" I asked. "To get to you of course." She told me. "Why us? What did we do?" I asked her. Heidi shook her head. "I'll tell you when the others get here." She told me. "When are they coming back?" I asked. "Tomorrow. I called them when you were saving your mate." She told me. "Heidi, do you know why Sam tried to kill herself?" I asked her. "The only guess is I have was to protect you. That's what I saw in Izzy's mind." She told me. "Wat about in Sam's?" I asked her. "I don't know I can't read her mind." "I wonder why?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. I went back to Sam and she was sleeping. It made me wonder why Heidi couldn't read her mind. I traced her bottom lip with my finger. I smiled. I was happy I got to London, when I did.


	10. Chapter 10

~~S POV~~

I giggled as Bill nibbled on my neck with his teeth. He was about to pull away but I pulled myself closer to him. "Sam." He groaned. "I don't want to get out of bed now." I told him and put my arms through his, so I could press myself into him. "The others will be here soon." He told me. "They can wait." I told him and pressed my lips to his. He pulled his mouth from mine. "Not now." He told me and began to open the lid to his coffin. "Please?" I begged. "We can later." He told me and the coffin lid opened. He got out but had his black sheet around his waist. I just wanted to get out and rip it off of him. As he put a pair of pants on, I groaned and rolled over. Then I felt a finger run down my spine. I sighed but didn't turn around to look at him. Before I knew it, I was out of the coffin and standing in front of him with a black sheet around me. I looked up into his eyes. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his finger. I leaned up and kissed him. I couldn't stop myself. He put one of his arms around my waist and with his other arm, he had his hand knotting up in my hair. I put my arm around his neck and I trailed my fingers down his chest. I deepened the kiss. His tongue made its way in my mouth and I didn't stop him. His gripped his hand on the sheet covering me. I was hoping he would take it off of me but instead he pulled his lips away from mine and looked at his bedroom door. "Bill?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled. "The others are here, so get dressed." He told me and pulled away from me. Darn it!

~~B POV~~

I sat on my coffin waiting for her. She finally walked out of my closet wearing a black t-shirt with The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) saying off with his head and worn out looking skinny jeans with black patches covering the holes in her jeans. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the kitchen. "I was going to tell you I'm here but I didn't want to interrupt anything." Tom said. I looked down at Sam. She turned her cherry colored face away from me and I chuckled. "This is not the time. I have some bad news to tell you." Heidi told us and led us to the table. We all took our seats. Heidi sat at the head of the table. "Yesterday, when I read Izzy's mind, I read something horrible." She told us. "What was it?" Georg asked. "Yu is out to kill all of you." She told us. "I'd like to see them try." Gustav said and crossed his arms. "You guys can protect yourselfs but one of you can't." She said and looked at Sam. I put my arm around her. "That's why she tried to kill herself." Heidi told me looking directly at me. "She tried killing herself?" Tom asked. "Yes, in order to save you all." Heidi told us. "But how did you know about their plan?" She asked Sam. "I heard them and then Izzy warned me about them." She said. I stared down at Sam and her expression was sad when she looked up at me. "Last night, I found this note in a book of Victoria's." She told us and gave the letter to Tom for him to read and then he gave passed it to Whitley. "What does this mean?" Tom asked her. "I don't know, I never got what it meant." Heidi told us. Whitley passed me the note. It read, _This girl has a mind that could block an ocean and could take my sister down. _"Is it talking about her sister?" I asked Heidi. "That's who I'm guessing. All I need to do is find the girl." She told me.

~~Normal POV~~

Izzy was walking around his room. Would his brothers ever find out what he did? Izzy walked out of his to room to the living room. Kelii and Rock were playing a baseball game on the wii. Izzy sat down to watch them. Then he heard the door open. "I'm home!" A girl's voice said. Kelii and Rock ran to the door and Izzy walked to the door. He groaned. "I missed you so much babe!" Rock said and hugged his mate, Deisel. "I missed you too!" She said and kissed him. Then Cossandra walked down the stairs. "Welcome home." She told Deisel. "Thank you." Deisel told her. Cossandra grabbed her coat. "I'm going out for a while. Tell Yu where I am when he wakes up." Cossandra said and walked out the door.

~~S POV~~

Later that day, me, Whitley, and Gustav went to the market. It was an outside market. Gustav was fascinated by paintball guns, so me and Whitley left him there to admire them. "Are you going to be living with us now?" Whitley asked me. "Looks like it. Bill went to get my stuff when I left." I told her. "Oh." She said and nodded her head. "Are you worried about what's going on?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. "Not really. I'm just worried about losing Tom." She told me. I knew who she felt cause that's the same way I felt about Bill. "I'm going to go buy a drink." I told her. "Ok, let me go get Gustav and I'll meet you there." She told me. I nodded my head and began to walk in the direction of a drink stand. I just hoped they had change for a hundred. When I left the house, Bill handed me a hundred and told me to have fun. I groaned. The line was long. I stood in line for what seemed like twenty minutes. I looked over to see a girl glaring at me. She was tall and had long blonde long hair but not as long as mine. She disappeared in flash. Was that my imagination? I left the line and went to the spot the girl was standing. I found an alley on the left side of me. I had to know if that girl was real. I walked down the alley. I looked everywhere and didn't see nobody. I smiled and shook my head. I was losing it. I turned around and the girl was standing five inches away from me.

I gasped and backed away. She stared at me, amazed. "So you're the human." She said walking toward me. "Excuse me?" I asked stepping back. "You know what I'm talking about." She said. "No I don't." I told her. She laughed. "Are you not Bill's mate?" She asked. "No." I told her. "You can lie all you want but I know the truth." She told me smiling. I stepped back. "It's funny how my sister was always wrong. She told me that your mate and his team could defeat Yu and his team but that's not gonna happen. Then she told me, she found the girl that could kill me but she's wrong. Nobody can take me down." She snarled. "Ok that's nice to know." I told her and turned around to walk away. As I began to walk she grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall behind her. "Oww!" I complained. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down at my arm to see scratches that were bleeding. Before I knew it, Gustav and Whitley were standing in front of me. They were both growling angrily. The girl smiled and looked at them. When her eye color changed to a fire orange, Gustav and Whitley got thrown into the wall. I looked at this girl amazed. She did that just by looking at them. I stood up but I kept my eyes on her. She smiled and her eyes began to turn orange like fire. Out of instinct, I squinted my eyes at her and she flew back into the wall. She stood up and glared at me. "It's you!" She hissed. She tried to attack me but Gustav drove a stake into her leg. She screamed in pain. "Let's get out of here." Whitley told me. All three of us and went to the car and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

~~S POV~~

I got out of the car holding a small towl to the wound on my arm. Whitley held the front door open for me. "What happened?!" Bill demanded when I walked in. "Cossandra attacked her." Gustav said. Bill removed the towl from my wound to look at it. "Oww." I said as Bill barely touched it. "It's not to deep." He told me. He picked me up and walked downstairs to a hospital looking room. He sat me on the hospital looking bed. He got into a cabinet and got alchol and cleansing pads. He sat in a chair and he put alchol on a pad and placed it on my arm. "Ouch!" I said and pulled my arm away from it. "I know it hurts, baby, but your wound needs to be cleaned." He told me and gently put the pad on it. I bit my lip from the pain. Then I heard footsteps making their way to the room. The door opened up. It was Heidi. "Is it true? Cossandra attacked you?" She asked me. "Oh no I just fell down and cut myself." I told her. "Yes." Bill told her. I rolled my eyes. He always told her the stupid truth. "I read Gustav's mind and she tried using her power against you but instead she did. You some how reflected her power." Heidi told me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my wound. I really didn't care. "What was the last thing she said to you?" Heidi asked me. "She gave me a deathly glare and hissed 'it's you!' at me." I told her. "Oh. My. God." Heidi said unable to speak.

"What?" Bill asked confused. Heidi walked toward me and touched my cheek. Well, this isn't weird at all. "You are the girl." Heidi said. "What girl?" Bill asked. Heidi looked at him. "She can destroy Cossandra. This is who Victoria was talking about." Heidi told him. Bill looked at me with a worried expression. "No." Bill said. "No wonder why I can't read your mind!" Heidi said thrilled and then looked at me. "We have to prepare training for battle." She told me. "No!" Bill said sternly. "We have-" "I don't care! I will not have her risk her life!" Bill yelled. "Bill?" I asked hopefully to calm him down. "Let's go!" Bill said and grabbed my hand. He led me out of the house and when we got outside, he put me on his back and ran. When he stopped, he sat me down on my feet but didn't let go of my hand. I looked around, we were in the cemetary. He led me to his secret hiding place. He opened the cemented coffin and we made our way down the steps. He pulled away from me and lit the five candles he had set out on a small table. I went over and sat on the cement coffin that was cemented to the ground. He walked over to me and stood in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Bill?" I asked. "Yes?" "I want to do the training." I told him. He pulled away from me and turned around to face the wall. I watched him and then I looked down at the floor. "Maybe she's right. With some training I could defeat Cossandra." I told him. "No!" Bill growled still not looking at me. "Why not?" I asked. He never answered me. I sighed. "Bill, just for once I want to be the one saving you instead of you saving me all the time." I told him and looked at the floor. I felt his hands cradling my face and he tilted my head up, so I could be looking at him. "I love being able to protect you." He told me. "I don't see how." I told him. "Cause I'm always with you and can't leave your side." He told me. He began brushing my bottom lip with his thumb. "Why?" I whispered. "I can't imagine the thought of losing you...again." He told me. I felt bad. I must've scarred him for life from my suicide incident. I stared into his brown eyes. God, he was so beautiful. "Bill." I whispered his name without thinking. He put his forehead against mine. His lips just inches from mine.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. I wanted him more than the air I breathe. I made my lips urgent against his. I laid back and pulled him down with me. He put his tongue in my mouth and I knotted my hands in his hair. I took the advantage of this to take his coat off. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it down beside my head. "Not here." He whispered in my ear. "Where?" I asked him. He raised up and then picked me up bridal style. He ran faster than before. I heard Georg and Gustav but didn't see them. I stopped in his room and sat me on my feet. He closed his bedroom door. I smiled as he came back over to me and kissed me. He pulled away so that he could take my shirt off. I pulled away and got into his coffin. He smiled, pulled his shirt off, and walked toward me. When he got on me and began kissing me, I moved my hands to the buttons on his pants and undid them.

~~Normal POV~~

Georg and Gustav were playing cards in the dining room. They were waiting for Heidi to come back. "I wonder why Bill was so mad?" Gustav asked. "I have not an idea." Georg said. All of a sudden they felt wind. Georg sighed. "What was that?" Gustav asked. "Bill and his mate." Georg said looking at his cards. "Great. Tom and Whitley are in their room and now Bill and Sam." Gustav said sighing. Georg looked at Gustav. "We need to find some girls." Georg told him. "Totally." Gustav agreed.

Moments later, Heidi arrived. Georg and Gustav were watching the race. "Get the others." Heidi told them. "Could we just wait?" Georg asked. "No we need to have a meeting now." Heidi told them and walked to the dining room. "Ok I'll go get Sam and Bill." Georg said. "No, I will." Gustav said. "Let's play rock, paper, scissor, shoe. Whoever wins can get Sam and Bill." Georg said. They played it and Gustav won. "Ha! Paper beats rock!" Gustav said. "Oh can it!" Georg said. Gustav walked to Bill's bedroom and walked in. Thank god! The coffin lid was closed but the sounds can still be heard. They were moaning each other's name and the casket was shaking a little. Gustav walked over and knocked on the lid. The sounds stopped and so ddi the shaken. "What?" Bill asked through the coffin. Gustav could tell Bill was angry from the interruption. "Heidi wants to talk to us." Gustav told him. Bill sighed and Sam groaned. "We'll be in there." Bill told Gustav and then Gustav walked out the door and closing it. Georg slowly walked toward Tom's bedroom. Georg prayed that they were asleep. He grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. He opened the door. When he saw Tom's naked back, Georg covered his eyes. Georg couldn't believe that they were still doing their thing and he was standing there. "Tom?" Whitley said emberrased. "What?" Tom asked. "Georg." Whitley told him. Tom looked back to see Georg. "What the hell are you doing?" Tom asked him. "Heidi needs to talk to us." Georg said with his hand still covering his eyes. "Could she wait twenty minutes?" Tom asked. "No she said now." Georg said. "Ok fine." Tom groaned. Georg walked out blindly and closed the door. Georg wished that Tom had a coffin bed like Bill, so that he doesn't see anything.

~~B POV~~

I moved myself out of her and she groaned. "Couldn't she wait for like five minutes?" Sam asked pressing herself into me. "No she would be angry with us, if we did." I told her. Sam crawled out before I did. She went into the closet and slammed the door. She was definately angry. I got out of the bed and walked into the closet. She already had underwear and a shirt on. I put my arms around her. "Get dressed." She told me and moved out of my arms. What was wrong with her? "Are you mad cause we didn't finish?" I asked her. "No." She said. "The what?" I asked her. "You always listen to her! You never say no to her." She told me. "You're wrong. I told her no about you fighting Cossandra." I told her. "If it's about me in danger you will say no but what if she told you to go with her to..Africa, you would go." She told me. "I would go and you would come with me." I told her smiling. I walked toward her and leaned down to kiss her. It was adorable the way she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach her lips with mine. She pulled away and sighed. "You better go get dressed." She told me and started walking away from me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. "Later tonight." I whispered into her. She giggled and walked away.

We walked to the dining room hand in hand. I sat down and Sam sat down beside me and laid her head against my shoulder. Finally, Tom and Whitley came in and took a seat. "What's all this about?" Tom asked. Heidi sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this." She said. "Tell us what?" Gustav asked. "Why you became vampires." She said and everybody became silent.

~~Normal POV~~

Cossandra came through the door holding her injured. "What happened?" Deisel asked and ran to Cossandra to help her. "Where's Yu?" Cossandra asked. "In his study. Kelii go got him." Rock said. Kelii went to Yu and Deisel and Rock helped Cossandra to the living room and gently sat her down on the couch. Izzy walked in the living room and leaned against the wall. "What happened?" Yu asked her as he went into the living room to her. "It's that damn girl." She told Yu. "What girl?" Yu asked her. "Bill's human." She told him. "What about her?" Izzy asked. "She's the one to kill me. My sister really did find her." Cossandra said. Yu looked at Rock. "Find her and dispose her." Yu ordered. "No, we'll need her to get the others." Cossandra said. "Could we not kill her?" Izzy asked. "Of course, I should've known you'll stick up for her." Kelii said crossing his arms. "Why do you protect her?" Yu demanded. "He has feelings for her." Rock said. Deisel started chuckling. Cossandra held her hand up for them to be quiet. "What do you have in mind for her?" Cossandra asked Izzy. "Why can't we just erase her memory when we dispose the others? Then she could be on our side." Izzy said. "And yours." Rock whispered to Kelii and they began to chuckle. Cossandra smiled. "I like your plan." Cossandra said. "Fine, we're going with Izzy's plan." Cossandra said. Izzy sighed in relief. Sam was going to be safe.


	12. Chapter 12

~~S POV~~

Everybody was quiet. Heidi sighed. "Why are we vampires?" Georg asked. "Victoria didn't want to change all of you, it was just supposed to Bill." She told us. "Why just me?" Bill asked her. "For her." Heidi said staring at me. Bill looked at me confused. "So it's all my fault that they're vampires?" I asked. "No don't blame yourself, blame fate." Heidi told me. "What has fate got do with this?" I asked her. "If it wasn't for Victoria, Bill would be dead." She told us. I tightened my grip on Bill's hand. "How?" I asked her. "Izzy." She said. What? Why? Izzy? A milloin questions were in my head. "Why would he kill me?" Bill asked. "Cause you have her and he doesn't." Heidi told him. "But he tried to kill me?" I told her. "He didn't see your face good enough but if he would even tasted a little bit of your, he would've fell for you." She told me. "Why would he?" I asked her. "From your past life." She told me. Bill looked down at me confused and I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what the hell she meant. "The three of you had a past life together." Heidi told us. "Sam your past life name was Livia, Bill's was Damon, and Izzy's was Claude." She added. "What has that got do anything?" Tom asked. "Let me tell you the story. Livia's parents arrenged her a marrige with Claude. Claude was happy but Livia wasn't. To get away from everything, Livia took a stroll through the woods. As she was walking along the river edge, she seen a boy sitting near the edge and watching the water. Livia stood there staring at the boy. He noticed her gaze and looked up at her. She gasped cause he was beautiful to her. He had shoulder length brown hair, very tall, skinny, and chocolate brown eyes. The boy stared at her like he was seeing the light for the first time. Livia found herself drawn to him and without noticing she found herself standing in front of him. The boy reached up to feel her face. 'Who are you?' Livia asked him. 'Damon and you?' He asked her. 'Livia.' She replied." Heidi told us.

I looked up at Bill and he was looking down at me. If Bill wouldn't of dyed his hair, it would be brown but other than that Damon was described to look like Bill. Heidi broke my daze with continuing her story. "Ever since then Livia would always sneak out to see Damon. They would always meet each other in the woods. Oneday, Claude noticed that Livia left home happy and when she came back she was sad. So he decided to follow Livia that day. This was the day before their wedding. Livia met Damon at the riverside like usual. 'We have to talk.' Livia told Damon. 'About what?' Damon asked. 'Us.' She told him. 'Ok?' Damon asked. 'I can't see you anymore.' She told him. 'Why?' He asked her. 'Tomorrow is the day I wed.' Livia said. 'End it.' He told her. 'I can't my parents arranged it.' Livia told him. 'I can't lose you!' Damon told her and pulled her into a hug. 'I love you so much.' Damon added. 'And I love you.' Livia told him. Damon sighed and leaned down to kiss her. Livia didn't fight back as she felt the damp ground against her back. In the shadows, Claude watched them. He stood there watching them make love to each other. Claude was angry that she loved him and not him."

"What happens next?" Gustav asked excited. Heidi sighed. "Then once they got dressed, Livia fell into Damon's chest crying. 'What's wrong?' Damon asked her as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'I don't want to leave you. I love you to much to let you go.' She told him. 'Then let's run away.' Damon told her. Livia looked up at him. 'You would do that for me?' She asked him. 'Yes.' he told her. Livia smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Claude was angry, he went back home waiting for Livia. As Livia went to her house, Damon went to his house to get his stuff and would meet her back at her house. Livia was packing her things when Claude came into her room. 'Where are you going?' he asked her. 'Away from here.' she told him. Claude got mad. 'No!' he told her. 'You can't stop me.' She told him. Before Livia knew it, she was pinned to the bed by Claude. Livia kicked and screamed as Claude try to undress her. Damon was outside when he heard her scream. Damon ran inside to Livia. He found Claude on top of Livia and pushed him off of her. Ignoring the rip in her dress, she grabbed Damon's hand and began to pull him outside. 'Let's go!' Livia told Damon and ran to the carriage wagon. Claude quickly got up and reached for the nearest gun and ran after them. Claude stopped and pointed the gun at them. Livia saw it and when Claude fired it, Livia used herself as a shield. Both Damon and Livia fell to the ground. Claude ran toward Livia. He wasn't aiming for her. As he got to close them, they weren't moving. Thats when he noticed the bullet went through Livia and hit Damon. That night they died, it was said they would be reborned." Heidi told us glaring at me and Bill.

~~B POV~~

I could feel Sam shaking beside me. I looked down at her. She was frozen with fear. "How do you know it's them?" Gustav asked looking at me and Sam. "Victoria found out by a witch and she decided to turn Bill and somehow she knew that Bill would find Sam and now look Bill is strong enough to protect his beloved." She told us. I couldn't take my eyes off of Sam. I've never seen her so scared. She put her forehead against my arm, closed her eyes, and I seen a tear fall down her cheek. That's it, I need to get her out of here. "We're going out for a while." I told them and led Sam out the door. I picked her up and ran to an open field. I sat her on the ground and sat beside her. "What's wrong, liebe?" I asked her and put my arms around her. "It's all my fault that you're a vampire! I ruined your life!" She said in my chest. "It's not your fault!" I told her. "Yes it is! You can't do what you love best now! I ruined your whole singing career!" She screamed in my chest. "Stop saying that! You didn't do shit!" I told her. Her sobs began to lower. "I wish you never saved me." I heard her whisper to herself so low that I wouldnt' be able to hear her. Every cell froze in my body. I pulled back from her and held her by her shoulders. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the ground. "Sam look at me!" I told her. She slowly looked up at me. "Don't you ever say that!" I told her. "Why not? I could of saved your life." She told me. "You're wrong. If you died, I would be dead." I told her. "What?" She asked confused. I cradled her face and she stared into my eyes. "I can't live without you." I told her. "Bill." She said deafeted. I leaned down and kissed her.

Her hands knotted in my hair. My arms were around her waist pulling her closer to me. Without leaving her lips, I laid back on the ground with her on top of me. "Bill." She said around my lips. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off me. My hands starting knotting in her hair. She moved her lips to kiss the side of my mouth and then she kissed her way down my throat. One of her hands moved down my chest to my pants. She grabbed my belt and undid it. She brought her lips back to mine but then they became slower against mine. What? Why was she stopping?! She sighed and laid down on me, nuzzling her face in my neck. Her head fit perfectly against my throat. "Liebe, why did you stop?" I asked her. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like doing it here." She told me and leaned up to kiss me. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. I looked up at the sky watching the clouds. I smiled. It felt nice being just her and me. I trailed my finger down her spine. "Liebe?" I asked her. "Yes?" She asked. "How would you like to have a house here?" I asked her. She leaned up and looked around. "Well, it is nice and quiet here." She told me. "Very peaceful." I told her. She looked down at me and gave me a sexy stare. "Hmm..if we did that would mean no more interruptions.." She told me. I chuckled. "Exactly." I told her. "Let's do it then!" She told me and smiled. I leaned up and kissed her. She made cute giggles around my lips. I wanted to ask her a question but I was scared of her answer. Would she say yes or no?

She traced circles on my chest with her finger. I sighed. I looked up at the clouds thinking. She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at me. I reached up and caressed her cheek. "What's wrong? You look distracted, my dear." She told me. "Sam?" "Yes?" She said. "There's a question I want to ask you." She looked at me strangely. "Ok what is it?" She asked. "Well now that I know that I can have sex with you without wanting to kill you and that I want to spend my life with you forever. Sam I promise I would never leave you. I know I imprinted with you but I want to make this official that you're mine and no one else's." I told her looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Bill?" She asked scared. I smiled and touched her cheek. "You have nothing to fear liebe. I'm asking for you to become my.." I didn't know if I should finish it or not. "Become your what?" She asked me, her eyes not leaving mine. "My wife?" I asked her. She looked at me shocked. I was stupid to ask her that question. Then a huge smile crossed her face. "Oh Bill! Yes I will marry you!" She said and threw her arms around my neck. A huge smile crossed my face. I was so happy. I chuckled and rolled Sam over on the grass. "Let's practice our honeymoon." I told her. She made those cute giggles as I placed my lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

~~S POV~~

I was so happy right now! I don't think anybody could ruin this moment. I snuggled closer to Bill's chest and he started caressing my arm. I was wearing Bill's black t-shirt, which was like a dress on me, and of course my underwear. Who knew I would be dressed like this an open field. I reached back to feel my hair to make sure there was no grass in my hair. "What are you doing?" Bill asked me. "Checking for grass." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "After what we just did." I told him. He chuckled. "Well, you didn't tell me to stop." He told me. I started tracing his tattoo on his side with my finger. "Thats because you're so addictive." I told him. He chuckled and began running his fingers through my hair. "I feel the same about you and there's one thing I found out." "What's that?" I asked him. "Is that you're a very good dancer." He told me. I felt my face get really hot and then I felt his hand caressing my cheek. "You're so cute when you blush." He told me. "Let's get one thing straight, never use the word cute involving me." I told him. "Ok fine then I'll just say it's sexy when you blush." He told me and I felt my face got hotter. He started chuckling. "Please stop making me blush!" I told him. "I'll try but I can't promise." He told me and I sighed. "So when do I get my ring?" I asked him. "As soon as we go back to the house." He told me. I looked up at him. "You already got me one?" I asked skeptically. He gave me an apology look. "Yea, I got it for you on the second day I was living with you." He told me. "I would be mad but I'm to happy to be mad!" I told him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Oh come on! Don't let me down Jeff Gordon!" Georg said as he intently watched the tv. "You might as well forget it, Jimmy Johnson is going to win!" Gustav told him and stuck his tongue at Georg. I rolled my eyes at their argueing. I was lying on the couch reading Vampire Kisses. Bill, Tom, and Whitley went hunting and wasn't animals they were hunting. I wanted to go but Bill told me that he didn't want to risk my life. I sighed. I couldn't wait to be a vampire. I was like Raven, she wanted to be in Alexander's world so bad but he kept on telling her no. I closed the book. "I'll be in the bedroom." I told the two of them. "Got ya!" Georg told me without looking away from the tv and Gustav rose a his thumb up at me. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the coffin and stared at me ring finger. There laid a black silver band with a purple diamond and had tiny small white diamonds going around it. It was so beautiful. Next week, I was going to be Sam Kaulitz. Everybody thought it was to soon but me and Bill didn't think so. Bill wanted to take me to Vegas last night for us to get married but I told him that we should wait until next week. But that was a bad idea cause that wreched Heidi was going to be the priest or whatever. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling and then I heard my phone go off. I looked at the caller id. It was Bill. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, I just wanted to tell you I'll be home soon. I just didn't want you to get worried about me cause I know how you are." He told me. "K thanks for calling and telling me. I can't wait for you to get home". I told him. "Why do you have something planned?" He asked. "Maybe..." I told him and he chuckled. "Now I'm excited about getting home." He told me. "I sure hope so." I told him. He sighed. "Liebe, I have to get off but I will be home soon, ok?" He told me. "K, bye. Ich liebe dich." I told him. "Ich libe dich, liebe." He told me. I sighed as I closed my phone on my black knight.

As I was about to lay back down, I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I sighed and got up to answer it. As soon as I opened the door, he attacked my lips with his. For some odd reason, I felt like there was something different with this kiss. Maybe I was losing my imagination. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I thought you weren't coming home until later?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Remeber, you told me just now on the phone?" I asked him. He looked confused for a second and then composed his face to normal. "Oh now I remember." Bill told me and kissed me. Still different. He backed me up into a wall without leaving from my lips. He put both of his hands on my hips and began to rise them higher, pulling my shirt up with his hands. He finally left my lips and made a trail of kisses down to his bite mark he gave me. Surprisingly, he stopped. "What-" Before I finished, he turned my neck to the side and examened the bite mark. I looked up at his face and he was awfully sad and that's when I noticed his necklace. It was a huge onyx diamond on a chain. "Where did you get that?" I asked him pointing at the necklace. "I'm sorry." He told me and looked into my eyes. I felt myself become light headed and then everything went dark.

~~Normal POV~~

Sam fell into his arms. He picked her up and laid her in the coffin and closed the lid. He snuck out of the house before the other two noticed. He snuck through his bedroom window without the others noticing that he was even gone. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. Wow he did look like him. He sighed and pulled the necklace off. Finally, Izzy was staring at his own reflection. He opened the drawer and placed the necklace in it and closed the drawer. Izzy walked over to his bed and laid down on it. He put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Izzy would've gone further with her but she was imprinted to Bill. Bill would know that she is with someone else other than him, from the pleasure Izzy would've gave her but he didn't want to piss Bill off. If it came to Sam, Bill would kill. Izzy still couldn't get one thing out of his head. Why did he care so much for her? Izzy sighed and rolled over to sleep.

~~B POV~~

As soon as we got home, I walked quickly into the house. "Hey man. How was it?" Georg asked me when I went into the living room. "It was fine but where's Sam?" I asked. "She's sleeping in your coffin." Gustav told me. I went to my room quickly. I opened the door and closed it quietly. I walked over to the coffin and slowly opened the lid, hoping not wake her. I smiled and caressed her cheek. She was hugging on to my orange pillow and had the black sheets tightly around her. If you looked at my bed, you would totally think its weird. Satin solid black sheets and comforter with orange and purple pillows. The orange one is mine and the purple one was hers. Without noticing, my cross that hung on my long chain necklace, was touching her arm. She stirred. "Bill?" She asked sleeply and slowly raised up to look at me, rubbing her eyes. "Yes?" I asked still caressing her cheek. She looked at me and smiled. "You're home." She told me. I chuckled. "Looks that way." I told her. "Wow, I had the craziest dream." She told me. "Want to tell me about it?" I asked her. "I would but I have something else in mind.." She said. Sam grabbed my shirt and pulled me inside the coffin and closed the lid.

~~S POV~~

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go to sleep. It was quiet except for Bill's soft breathing. I laid beside him as he slept. I sighed and quietly opened the lid. I rose up and looked down at him and he was still asleep. I snuck out of the bed without him noticing and quietly closed the coffin back. I put my clothes on and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. Now what to do? I walked to the study to get a book to read. I was surprised to find Tom there. "Hola!" He told me when I walked in. "Konnichiwa." I replied. I laughed when he gave me a funny look. "Gomen nasai." I told him and went to the bookshelf. "What did you say?" He asked me. I looked at him with a brow raised. "It's Japanese and gomen nasai means sorry." I told him and went back to looking. "Oh." He said. I found a book about scary ghost stories and grabbed it. Bill was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I sat in a chair in front of the desk that Tom was sitting at. He didn't even notice. I laughed at the magazine that he was reading. "What?" He asked. "Victoria Secret?" I asked him. His face turned red and I laughed. "Don't tell anyone but I'm getting Whitley something." He told me and winked. "Your secret is safe with me." I told him and went back to reading my book. "Did Bill tell you the story about me and Whitley?" He asked me. "Yeah, he told me that you met her backstage at one of your concerts and dated her since." I told him and he chuckled. "Well, the first time I seen her was backstage but we didn't start dating then." He told me. "Really? What's the story?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at me. "Backstage when I met her, we just talked and told each other jokes. God did she make me laugh. Before I even gave her my number, we were being rushed out to go back to the hotel by Jost. I meant me, Bill, Georg, and Gustav of course." He told me.

"So how did you see her again?" I asked. He smiled at me. "By your fiancee." He told me. "Bill?" I asked and he nodded. "Two days after I seen her, Bill wanted to go to the mall and me, Georg, and Gustav decided going with him. Me and Bill went to Hot Topic while Georg and Gustav went to the arcade. I left Bill at the hair dye section and went wondering around the store, then I ran into somebody. 'Sorry.' I said and looked down to see who I hit. It was Whitley. I knew that blonde hair from anywhere. We were both surprised to see each other there. Bill seen us and went to the arcade, where Georg and Gustav was, so we could be alone. That day, we hung out together and we became a couple the next day." He told me and smiled, looking down at the desk. "I'm curious how you found out about Whitley being in the hospital after you well you know became a vampire?" I asked him. "I found out by the computer." He told me. "What?" I asked confused. I was looking at hospital records from all over the world, to see if mine said dead on it and then I found Whitley's. There was no second thoughts for me to go get her. I showed up at the hospital and went straight to her room. People were trying to stop me but it wasn't working. As soon as I opened the door, she jumped up from her bed, stared at me, and ran into my arms. I told her I would never let her go." He told me and looked out the window. I looked down at the book in my lap. I sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll see you later, sister." He told me and smiled. I smiled back at him. "Ok, brother." I told him and walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

~~B POV~~

I sighed and as I looked at myself in the mirror. The door opened up and Tom walked in. I smiled when I watched him in the mirror walking toward me. It's funny seeing him in a tuxedo. "Cold feet?" He asked me. I turned around to face him. "No. Is she?" I asked worried. "Dude you need to chill. She wants to be with you to much to have cold feet." Tom told me. "You're right, I have nothing to be worried about." I told him. "Nice tux." He told me. "Thanks." I replied. I was wearing a solid black tux with a black button up, collared shirt. Then I heard someone knocking at the door. "Here's my surprise for you." Tom told me and went to answer the door. I gasped. "Mom?" I asked surprised. She smiled at me. "Yes, silly. It's me." She told me and gave me a hug. She pulled away from me and looked me over. "Wow, my baby is getting married!" she told me and pinched my cheeks. "Mom!" I complained. She laughed and let go of my cheeks. "You know I'm just playing with you." She told me and placed her hand on my cheek. "Your wife is beautiful." She told me and smiled. "She's not technically my wife yet." I told her and she laughed. "Bill, I'm just glad you found somebody to take care of you cause I'm not going to be here forever like you." She told me and sat down in a seat. Mom knows what we are but she doesn't want to be like us. I looked at my mom and smiled. "Me to, mom." I told her.

~~S POV~~

"What's wrong? You should be happy!" Tiff told me. "I am but I'm terribly nervous." I told her as I checked myself in the mirror. I had to admit, my dress is so awesome! It was black and long. It had slit with purple ruffles coming from it. At the cleavage part it had three ripped lines with a purple patch under the rips. My hair was up but I left my bangs hanging. The door opened and Kitty walked in. "You're right, they all do look like Tokio Hotel!" Kitty told Tiff. "I know. You know come to think of it, they've never found their bodies-" "I need help with my veil!" I said cutting Tiff off. Tiff came over and helped me. I almost started biting my nail but Whitley grabbed my hand before I did. "Don't ruin your nails! Do you know how hard I worked on them last night?" She told me. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous." I told her. Tiff sighed and rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you for a moment." Whitley told me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom, closing the door. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, Heidi is going to use Bill's real name when she is wedding you two." She told me. O.M.G! "What?" I almost shrieked. "I know, it's hard to take in." She told me. "Tiff and Kitty doesn't know that Bill's a vampire!"I told her. "I know." She told me and sighed. Great! And today was supposed to be the best day of my life! "Ah I just want to choke her!" I told Whitley and she laughed. "I almost did once." She told me and that made me laugh. "Don't worry, Bill will figure this out." Whitley told me. "I sure hope so." I murmered. I opened the door and froze. Tiff and Kitty stared at me, shocked. "What?" I asked her. Tiff was frozen and she had her finger pointing at me. "You...marry...Bill...vampire." She mumbled. Oh no! They were listening to mine and Whitley's conversation. They know everything! Kitty was frozen solid and then I seen Tiff's eyes roll back and I caught her before she callopsed on the floor. Great! Just great!

~~B POV~~

My mom stood up from the chair. "I guess I better go take my seat." My mom told me and kissed my cheek before leaving. I looked over at Tom, who had a sad face expression. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I just wish our whole family knew we were alive." He told me. "I know but it's just best to have our mother know." I told him. "You're right." He told me. I sighed and walked over to the window and looked outside. "What's bothering you?" He asked me. I looked over at Tom. "Sometimes, I wish Sam was pregnant." I told him. I never told anyone that not even Sam. "That's never gonna happen, so why don't you adopt?" Tom asked me. I looked at him. "I never thought about that.." I told him, thinking.

~~S POV~~

Whitley helped me carry Tiff to a chair. "How do we wake her?" Whitley asked. "Hold on a minute." I said and walked over to Tiff's purse. I searched through it until I found the antidote to wake her up. I quickly went back to Tiff. I opened the bag up and her eyes shot open. "Gummy bears!" Tiff said as she tried to take them away from me. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Give me the bears and I'll be fine!" She told me. I gave them to her and she started chowing down on them. I was glad to see Kitty come back to earth. Kitty walked over to us and sat on the floor beside me and Tiff. "Could you give us a minute?" I asked Whitley. "Sure." She told me and left. "How do you feel about all this?" I asked them. "Well, I'm speechless." Kitty said. "I on the other hand feel like I'm in Twilight." Tiff said and I laughed. "So you guys are ok with me marrying Bill, who is a vampire?" I asked them. They looked at each other then at me. "Yea." They told me. "Really?" I asked shocked. "Sam, you've been in love with Bill for nine years going on ten! So we have no problem with it." Tiff told me. "Thank you." I told her and gave her a hug. "Sam?" Kitty asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Can I take a picture with Tom?" She asked me. "Sure but I would watch out for his wife cause she's a vampire too." I told her and she became pale. I laughed. Then Whitley came into the room. "It's time." She told me. I grabbed my bouqet of my purple and black roses. "Let's do this." I told them.

~~B POV~~

I took my place at the alter. I saw my mom smiling with tears coming out of her eyes. Beside her was Tom and sitting beside Tom was Whitley. He had his arm around her and whispering stuff into her ear making her giggle. I looked over at Georg and Gustav. I rolled my eyes. They were sitting there staring at Kitty and Tiff. Tiff ignored them and Kitty would glance at them. Then Heidi came out to stand wearing a long black robe holding a bible. "Nervous?" Heidi asked me. "No. I just want to go home and rip her cl-" "Keep it to yourself." Heidi told me interrupting me. I chuckled. Then Georg walked over to the piano and began playing. I quickly walked to the door and it opened. I smiled as I stared down at her. Beautiful. She put her arm through mine and I led her to the alter. When we got up there, Georg stopped playing and went back to his seat. "Do you-" "Sam." Sam told Heidi. I smiled. She hated it when people called her Samantha for some odd reason. Heidi sighed and started over. "Do you Sam take Bill as your's forever? Forever to love and forever to hold?" "Yes." Sam said smiling up at me. Heidi turned toward me. "Do you Bill take Sam as your's forever? Forever to love and forever to hold?" "Yes." I said looking into Sam's eyes. "Rings?" Heidi asked. I pulled them out of my pocket. I gave my ring to Sam. I slid the ring onto her finger and then she slid my ring on my finger. "You may now kiss your bride!" Heidi said. I pulled Sam into me and kissed her. My lips didn't leave hers until she needed to breath. "You are now Mr. and Mrs. Kaulitz!" Heidi said. Everyone clapped and cheered.

~~S POV~~

I laughed as I watched Gustav and Georg dance like chickens on the dancefloor. I would've been in the floor by now but Bill had a hold of my waist. Him and Tom were talking. Kitty walked over to Tom. "Omg! You're Tom Kaulitz! Can I have a hug?" She asked him. Tom looked at her like she was crazy. Kitty was about to touch him but Whitley got in front of her. "Don't touch him." Whitley told her and pulled Tom on the dancefloor. "Told ya! She's protective of her man." I told Kitty. "Can I kiss Bill on the cheek?" Kitty asked me. "No! You're not touching my man!" I told her and looked away. "Do you want her to kick your ass?" Tiff asked Kitty. "What?" Kitty asked confused. "Sam would kill anyone who touches her man." Tiff said. "It is true. She is pretty vicious over Bill." Kitty admitted. I rolled my eyes as they laughed. I'm so not like that! "Wow, she is really pretty." Kitty said as she stared at Whitley. "That's probably why he chose her and not you." Tiff said. "Tiff!" Kitty said and punched Tiff in the arm. "Kidding! Gosh can't you take a joke?" Tiff told Kitty. Whitley was wearing a strapless red dress that flowed to the ground and she had her hair up. Wow her outfit was better than mine!

~~B POV~~

Finally the party came to an end. We all went home. I parked my car in the garage and walked over to Sam to grab her hand and led her outside. "Close your eyes." I whispered to her. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. When she closed her eyes, I took off runing. I stopped and sat her on her feet. "You can open your eyes." I told her. She opened her and gasped. "Bill, it's wonderful!" She told me. She was in love with the house. It looked like a little gothic manor with black tinted windows. I grabbed her hand and led her inside. I opened the door. The door knob was the shape of a skull and had diamonds everywhere on it. To unlock the door, you had to stick the key in it's eye. It led us to the hall. Sam stared at the gothic stair case. It had fake spider webs on it. I led her into the kitchen. The appliances were black and bar tops were red with black crystals in it. I took her to the living room. "Oh mein gott!" Sam gasped. The couch is a dark purple with black lining. All around the room, on the top lining, there was a line of purple halloween lights that looked like Christmas lights. The walls are painted black. "Bill, this is amazing!" She told me and I chuckled. "Wait till I show the bedroom." I told her and she giggled. I led her to the bedroom. "Wow." She said under her breath. The walls were a very dark red with black carpet. My coffin/bed was placed in the center of the room and beside the wall, there was a bouqet of black roses in a purple vase with red candles on black candle holders surrounding it. "Let me show you the bathroom!" I told her and led her in there. "Wow that tub is really big!" She said. "Well, it's not big enough to fit six people." I told her. She laughed. I picked Sam up and led her to the coffin. Before I laid her in it, I took her dress off. I took my shirt and the tux coat off. I crawled in and top of her. I pressed my lips to hers. I left her lips and kissed her throat. "Bill?" "Hmm?" I asked against her skin. "When I become a vampire, will I be pretty?" She asked me. I growled angrily in her ear. "You're already pretty." I told her. I should of used beautiful instead of pretty. "No I'm not." She told me. That's it! I put my lips back to hers and began grinding myself against her. She began to moan and I smiled. "Bill, please!" Sam begged. "What?" I asked. "Stop teasing me!" She told me. "I will, if you tell me you're pretty." I told her and didn't stop grinding against her. "Fine! I'm pretty!" She told me and I stopped. "You see, that wasn't hard." I told her. "Oh shutup!" She told me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

I held myself up by my elbow, so I could watch Sam sleep. I used my other hand to caress her cheek. I smiled to myself everytime I heard her sigh happily. She was forever mine. She had my last name and my heart. I sighed and laid down to go to sleep myself. I embraced her protectively in my arms and fell asleep.

~~Normal POV~~

"Will this work, my dear?" Yu asked Cossandra. Cossandra held the girl's file in her hand. "Yes tomorrow is that danceoff thing at the club. I'm sure she'll show up." Cossandra told Yu. "Whatever you would like my dear, but are we going to do with her?" Yu asked. Cossandra smiled Yu and placed her hand on his cheek. "Kidnap her, use her as bait, once the other's are dead, we'll erase her memory, and then we'll raise her like our own." She told him. Yu smiled and kissed her. "Let's go to our chamber." He told her. Cossandra got up and followed him to her room. When they left, Izzy went in and grabbed Sam's file, folded it, and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned around to see Kelii standing in front of him. Kelii looked at Izzy's pocket and then his face and smiled. "Boy, do you love her."Kelii said. It wasn't a question but a statement. "Shut up." Izzy told him. "Keep telling yourself that." Kelii told him. Izzy glared at him angrily and walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

~~S POV~~

I woke up in Bill's embrace. He was humming to himself and his fingers were going through my hair. "Morning sleepy head." He told me and kissed my head. "Morning to you too." I told him and leaned up to kiss him. He smiled against my lips. I gave him a peck and leaned up to look at him. He smiled as he placed his hand on my cheek. I happily sighed and pressed my lips to his again. He rolled over on top of me and deepened the kiss. When I turned my head away from his, to gasp for air, he started to kiss my neck. I felt him grinding against me and then I put my legs around his waist. He was about to move inside me but my phone went off. I put my legs down and closed them together. As Bill kissed my neck, I reached for my phone. It was a good thing the coffin lid was open! I looked at the collar id. It was Tiff. "Ignore it." Bill growled in my ear. "No." I told him and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Guess what!" Tiff shrieked. "What?" I asked. "Tonight you and I are going to club 83." She told me. Bill trailed his finger down my side to my waist line. My eyes rolled back in my head. "Why?" I asked her trying to ignore Bill. "There having dance offs!" She told me. "I don't know..." I told her. "Ah come on, Sam! You could beat everyone there!" She told me. "No I can't!" I told her. "Please? Pretty please?" She begged me. I looked at Bill. "Go." He said against my neck. I sighed. "Fine, I'll be there." I told her. She shrieked in excitement and hung up. I closed my phone and laid it in the floor. I looked down at Bill. "You better be going with me." I told him. He laughed. "Don't I always?" He told me and kissed me.

After I got out of the shower, I pulled my robe on, while Bill put clothes on. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found a bag of kiwi. I grabbed two of them and then got a knife. Once I got done cutting the first one, I began cutting the second one. "Shit!" I said when I cut my finger. I dropped the knife and watched blood coming from my finger. Then Bill put my finger in his mouth. I smiled and caressed his cheek. When he pulled my finger out of his mouth, he smiled and kissed me. I sighed and pulled away but he kept an arm around my waist. I sat down and ate my kiwi. Bill sighed and went over to the fridge. He got an orange, orange juice container and got a cup. He opened the orange jug and poured red liquid in his cup. He put the lid back on it and put it in the fridge. Then he came over and sat beside me. I slowly ate my kiwi as I watched him drink. "Can I have a drink?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked. "No." He told me. "Please?" I begged. "No!" I sighed and looked down at the table. "Does mine taste better?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "Better than skittles." He told me and winked and of course I blushed.

~~Normal POV~~

"So I have to have a dance off with the human?" Deisel asked Cossandra. "Exactly." Cossandra replied. "Why?" Deisel asked. "So you can beat her and get her angry." Cossandra replied. Deisel shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sounds ok with me." Cossandra sighed and looked out the window. "What if she doesn't go without a fight?" Deisel asked. "Then fight her." Cossandra said and Deisel grinned. Izzy was outside listening to the whole conversation. Izzy sighed and went to the study. He grabbed a sheet of paper and pen and began writing. Once he finished, he folded the paper and put in his pocket. He quietly snuck out and ran as fast as he could. He stopped at the house. Izzy heard about Bill building a house for Sam by Georg and Gustav from that day he snuck into the house. He looked up at the miny goth mansion. Izzy quietly climbed the tree that led to an open window. He crawled in through the window. He looked around and found himself in a study. He cracked the door opened and looked through the crack. The coast was clear. Izzy opened the door and walked down the hallway to the staircase. He peeked around the wall and looked downstairs. Nothing. He crept quietly down the stairs. He looked straight ahead and seen the hall closet. Sam's coat should be in there. He quickly walked to it, opened it, and placed the note in her coat pocket. Then he exited the same way he got in. He sighed in relief when he made it outside. He jumped down on the ground and began to walk but stopped by the kitchen window. "So how does it feel being married?" Bill asked someone. "It fantastic cause I'm married to you!" Sam said. What? She's ma-arrie-arired? Izzy took off runing, he couldn't stay to hear the rest.

~~B POV~~

I smiled when Sam said she was happy about being married to me. She leaned over to kiss me but I turned my head to look at the window. "What?" Sam asked. "I'll be back." I told her and walked outside. I slowly walked around the corner of the house. I looked around the corner. Nothing. I walked in front of the kitchen window and looked around. I swear I sensed a vampire. I smiled and shook my head. Wow, I was losing it. I walked back into the house to the kitchen. Sam was staring blankly at the wall. "Liebe?" I asked and she slowly turned toward me. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen." She told me. She sighed and laid her head against my chest. "I'm going crazy aren't I?" She asked me. I chuckled. "A little bit but it's a good kind of crazy." I told her and she laughed. "I know this is a weird question but what song makes you think about me the most?" She asked me. "Hmm..I would have to say...Bed by J. Holiday." I told her and she blushed. "What song makes you think about me the most?" I asked her. She blushed and looked down at the table and traced circles on the table with her finger. "Umm...Rude Boy by Rihanna." She told me. "Why that song?" I asked her grinning with one of my ebrows up. "Cause that song is so true about you." She told me. "I don't see how." I told her. She blushed a deep red and looked at me. "Have you even heard the song?" She asked me. "Yes." I told her. "Well that song would be how I see things when we, well you know." She told me. "So you like the way I pull your hair? So you like me being the captain or the rider? What you want is what I want? So you like it when I touch you there? Or when I tell you to kiss me there?" I asked her. She looked at me with her blushed face. "Do you?" I urged. "Yes, I love all the things you do to me!" She told me and looked away. I surprised her when I picked her up and walked upstairs up to our room. I dropped her on the bed and shut the bedroom door. I grabbed her ipod and hooked it up to the radio. I laid the ipod down and Rude Boy began playing. I pulled my shirt off as I walked toward her. I crawled on top of her. She put her arms around my neck and began kissing me.

~~S POV~~

Bill smiled and watched me as I got out of bed and went to turn my ipod and the radio off. "Holy crap!" I said when I noticed the battery almost dead. Bill put replay on Rude Boy the whole time. I bent down to get my robe and I put it back on. I walked over to him and sat him. He placed his hands on each of my legs. It's good thing he was covered with the sheet from the waist down or I would be feeling something. "How many times did that song play?" I asked him. "I don't know maybe more than fifty." He said and shrugged. I picked up my cellphone and looked at the time. My mouth dropped open. It was three in the afternoon and we didn't start until ten this morning! Bill smircked. I glared down at him. He grinned and rolled ontop of me. "Bill!" I groaned. "Shh." He told me and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to squirm away from him but when he kissed me, all of my struggling stopped. He was about to rip my robe off but the bedroom door opened. "What the hell!" Bill growled angrily and rose up. I hugged myself against Bill as soon as the sheet covering him fell off him, so I was covering his front. "Oh man why does this always happen?!" Georg said and covered his eyes. "Maybe you should call first?!" Bill growled. "I did but you didn't answer." Georg said. "Well that should tell you I'm busy!" Bill said. "Sorry!" Georg said. "What do you want?" Bill asked him. "I just wanted to remind you all about tonight." Georg said. "What about tonight?" I asked. "Remember, tonight you have to meet Tiff at Club 83?" Bill told me sweetly. "Oh yea." I said. "Hey, why are you so nice to her?" Georg asked. "Cause she's my wife!" Bill growled. "Yea but I'm your best friend." Georg told him. "An annoying friend. Now leave." Bill told him. "Fine but before I go, Sam you look so fine in that robe." Georg told me. Bill glared at Georg and his hands tightened on the edge of the coffin. "OUT!" Bill yelled. The door slammed shut and I heard himrun out of the house. "Bill, calm down." I told him. "But did you not hear what he said about you?" Bill said. "Yea so?" I told him. "It makes me want to punch him!" Bill said. "You have nothing to be mad over. He's probably just messing with you." I told him. Bill sighed. "I guess you're right. That does sound like Georg." He told me.

I put my zebra striped tank top on with a black vest on. I pulled my black skinnies on and then my purple and black snickers with purple shoe strings and lightning bolts on the sides. I walked downsatirs to find Bill waiting for me. "Nice outfit." He told me. "Thanks. Yours is nice too." I told him and traced my finger down his chest. "You're such a tease!" He told me and grabbed my hand. We were going to ride with the others. Me and Bill had to sit in the back with Georg and Gustav and I didn't mind at all cause Bill held me to his side the whole time. Tom parked his car and we all got out.

~~Normal POV~~

Deisel searched the crowd for the human. "I don't see her." Deisel told Rock. "Don't worry she'll be here." Rock told her. "She better." Deisel said and crossed her arms. "Hey there she is!" Kelii said and pointed at her. "That's her? Well this should be easy." Deisel told Rock. Izzy glared at Deisel. Izzy prayed she'd lose but who knows she might win. "Let's go the show on the road." Deisel said and walked to the edge of the dancefloor.

~~B POV~~

As soon as we entered the club, Sam was greeted in a hug by Tiff. "I'm glad you came!" She told Sam. "I guess I am too!" Sam told her. "So are you ready?" Tiff asked her. "Ready for what?" Sam asked her. "Your dance off." Tiff told her. "What?! Are you crazy?! I have nothing prepared!" Sam told her. "Yes you do cause I picked the song for you." Tiff said. "What song?" Sam asked. "The one that you love dancing to and know how to dance to it. Energetic (radio edit) by BoA." Tiff told her. Sam's frown turned into a grin. "Who am I against?" Sam asked her. Tiff shrouged and then a girl appeared in front of us. "You Sam?" The girl asked her. "Yes. Why?" Sam asked. "I'm Diesel, the girl you're against." She told Sam. "Oh well that's awesome." Sam told her. "Yea it is going to be awesome when I beat you." She told Sam and strutted away. "I'm screwed." Sam said. "No you're not. I have trust in you that you will beat her." I told Sam. "Really?" She asked. "Really." I told her and kissed her. "Sam, you're up." Tiff told her. Sam sighed and went on the dancefloor where Deisel was. All of us stood at the edge of the dancefloor. A guy went to the center and got a penny out. "Heads or tails?" He asked Sam and Deisel. "Heads." Sam said and Deisel said, "tails." He flipped the coin and called out tails. Sam walked over to us to stand. I put my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. Then 3 by Britney Spears began to play.

Deisel did Britney Spears and a little bit of street dance in the song but nothing interesting. When the song came to an end, she stopped dancing and smiled at everybody as they clapped. Sam was nervous. "Liebe, you can do this." I told her. She nodded and walked onto the dancefloor. The song started at first she didn't do nothing but when it came to "The floor is calling me and I don't know what to do." She did some kind of chest popping. Then she started dancing just like BoA. I stared in awe at her. I've never seen her dance like that! "Wow she's a good dancer!" Tom told me. "Totally!" Georg agreed. At one part, I seen her move her hips like Shakira. At the end of the song, I saw her pop her chest at Deisel. People clapped and screamed. Well the screaming and whistling was coming from us but she got more applauds the Deisel. They both went to the center of the dancefloor and they guy came out with an enveloupe. "Alright the winner of the dance off is.." Sam stared down at the ground while Deisel waved at the people. "Sam!" The guy yelled. "What!" Deisel yelled. People were cheering. Sam came over to me and hugged me. "You did it!" I told her. She smiled up at me and kissed me. "Let's have a toast!" Tiff said and pulled out some shampagne.

~~S POV~~

I looked around to see the last group of people leaving. "Don't you think we should go home?" I asked Bill. Before Bill answered, Deisel walked over to us. "How dare you beat me! I'm the best dancer on this planet!" She yelled at me. "Doesn't look like it." Georg said. "What did you say?" She asked Georg. Georg stood up and went to stand in front of her. "You. Are. A. Terrible. Dancer." Georg told her. She snarled and grabbed Gustav's shirt and threw him across the room. Then she turned back to face me with her red eyes. Before I knew it, my back was against the wall and Bill was in a protective stand and was growling. Gustav was guarding Tiff. Deisel was about to attack us but a voice stopped her. "Deisel stop." The voice said. I looked up to see Cossandra and Yu following her down the staircase. "I'm sorry." Deisel told her and went to stand beside Rock. Tom stood in front of Whitley protectively. Bill didn't even move a muscle. "What do you want?" Bill asked her. "I came her to make a deal with you." She told Bill. "What's the deal?" Bill asked. "I'll let you live if..." "If?" Bill asked angrily. "You give me the girl." Cossandra said. "NO!" Bill growled. "I'm leaving with her tonight."Cossandra told him. "Go to hell!" Bill yelled at her. Cossandra laughed and stared at Bill. Then I seen her eyes change color to the firey orange. I pushed Bill out of the way so she could be staring at me in the eye. I squinted my eyes and she went flying back. Yu watched her fly back and then looked at me with his red eyes. He ran toward me but Bill punched him back. "Why you!" Yu growled and began fighting Bill. I looked over at Tom who was fighting Rock and Whitley was fighting Diesel. Georg and Gustav was fighting Kelii. I looked for Tiff and seen a closet, where she could be hiding.

I was going around a corner when I felt somebody's hand cover my mouth and pulled me back. "Stop, it's me Izzy." He told me. He let go of me and turned around to face him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Getting you out of here!" He told me and grabbed my wrist. "But Bill!" I told him. "He'll be fine!" Izzy told me and dragged me upstairs. He opened door and we stepped in. "Be careful where you step. The floor looks like it's going to collapse." He told me. He let me walk in front of him, so if I fell he would catch me. "What are you doing?" I looked up to see Cossandra and Izzy stepped in front of me. "Saving her." Izzy told her. "Who's side you on?" She asked him. "Yours but I don't want to see her get hurt." Izzy told her. She shook her head. "Give her to me." Cossandra told him. "No." Izzy told her. She was in front of him in a flash and grabbed his neck. She threw him into the floor, causing the whole floor to fall into the basement. When the floor collapsed underneath me, I tried to hold on to something but that didn't work. I hit the ground really hard. I tried to raise up but I felt to much pain in my side. I reached down to fell it and I felt something sharp. I pulled it out and it was a peice of glass. I touched my side and seen the blood coming from my side. My legs were so numb. I looked down to see wood covering them. Big chunks of wood. I couldn't move. _Bill! _I called to him. I tried to keep my eyes open but it wasn't working. Before I knew it everything went black and then I heard more things fall down on me.


	16. Chapter 16

~~B POV~~

Yu kneed me in the stomach and grabbed my throat and lifted me of the ground. "I can't wait for you to hear the screams coming from your beloved when I get hold of her." He told me. I was snarling under my breath. "I won't let you anywhere near her for you to kill her." I told him. He began to laugh darkely. "Who said anything about me killing her? I could use her for something else." He told me and smiled. I growled as I felt something change inside me. With my foot, I kicked him in the stomach. He fell back. I walked over to the bar and ripped a stick from it and walked over to Yu. He started taking steps back. "You will never touch her!" I growled at him. Just then, Cossandra flew down the stairs with Izzy in her arms. "Let's go!" She commanded. I wasn't paying attention her. I was going to kill this low life. I heard giggling and I looked up. Cossandra smiled and before I knew it, I flew across the room. Georg, Gustav, Whitley, and Tom hit the floor beside me. I couldn't move and the others looked like they couldn't move either. All of us were laying there breathing hard. I moved my head to see them all gone. I began to slowly close my eyes. _Bill! _Sam screamed to me in my head. My eyes shot open. "Sam." I whispered to myself as I pushed myself up. When I was on my feet, I began to follow her scent. The others tried to get on their feet as I made my way up the stairs. I went into a room where the floor fell in. Her scent was leading down there. I jumped down in the hole. "Sam!" I called for her and began walking around. As I called for her, I passed a huge pile of small rocks and boards. I looked down at the floor as my foot stepped on something. I bent down to pick it up. I blew the dust off it to see it better. I gasped. It was Sam's big skull charm from her chain. I looked over at the pile and saw a hand with black fingernails coming from it. "Sam!" I yelled and ran over to her. I removed a huge board from ontop of her. I fell to my knees. I cried as I pulled her to my chest. "Sam?" I asked through my tears. She was breathing but her eyes were shut. "Bill." She whispered. "Yes, I'm here, liebe. I'm here." I told her. I felt something wet come through my shirt. I looked down and seen blood that was coming from her side. I quickly took my coat off and wrapped it around her wound. I picked her up bridal style and ran home.

~~S POV~~

As I felt my strength come back, I opened my eyes. The room was dead silent except for the beeping of a machine. I looked around to find myself in a hospital room. Did they take me to a hospital? After a while, I realized this was the hospital room they had in their basement. I looked over and saw Bill. He had his head on his arms on the bed asleep and sitting in a chair. I didn't want to wake him so I rolled over on my side to watch him sleep. He was like an angel. I reached over to feel his face. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he seen me awake, he raised his head up. I scooted over and patted the space beside me with my hand. He rose up and laid down beside me without saying a word. I put my arms around him and snuggled to his chest. He was caution about putting his arms around me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "You hurt your side remember?" He reminded me. I slowly began to raise up but Bill tried to stop me. "Please, I want to see what it looks like." I told him. He helped me out of the bed and helped me to the mirror. I sighed and pulled my shirt off. Thank god, no stitches! But there was a big cut there. I looked at Bill in the mirror. He looked torn. I turned around to face him. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He smiled and walked over to me. He caressed my cheek and pulled me into his chest then he kissed the top of my head but he never answered me.

Bill and I walked into the living room. He kept an arm around my waist as we sat down. I laid my head against his side and he laid his chin on my head. He tightened his grip around my waist and had his other hand intertwined with mine. Something was bothering him but what? He wouldn't answer when I asked him what was wrong. I looked in the hallway and saw Georg and Gustav packing suitcases. "No, I'm not going!" Whitley told Tom as they walked by living room. What was going on? We were leaving or something? Gustav walked to the living room. "Bill, it's time." Gustav told him. "Ok, we'll be there." He told Gustav. Time for what? Bill stood up and pulled me with him. As we were walking, I stopped. "What's going on?" I asked him. "Liebe, not now. You have to go." He told me. Me? Go? I pulled away from him and crossed my arms. He looked at me shocked. "If you want me to go anywhere, you will tell me what's going on." I told him. He looked up at me, sad.

~~Normal POV~~

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Whitley told Tom as he placed her suitcases in the trunk of his escalade. "You have to." Tom told her. "Why?" She asked crossing her arms. "You, Sam, and Tiff are going to Liverpool." He told her. "That's to far away!" She told him. "I know. Far away from danger." He told her. Whitley stared at him. "That's why you want me to go with them. So I can stay out of danger." She told him. Tom didn't say a word. "I can take care of myself." Whitley told him. "I know but ever since Sam got hurt, I thought that the same thing would happen to you. That's why you must go. I love you too much to risk you." Tom told her. Whitley looked down at the floor. She didn't know Tom felt that way. Tom grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. "I promise that you will see me again." He told her. "Tell me though, what's going to happen when we leave?" She asked him. Tom couldn't lie to her. "We're going to plant bombs inside the building Cossandra lives in. You must promise not to tell Sam about this. Bill made a story up to tell her. You know he loves her too much to lose her and I feel the same way about you." Tom told her. Whitley nodded her head. "Don't worry, I'll be ok." He told her and kissed her. Tom held on to her, not wanting to let her go but he used all the strength he could to pull away from her.

~~B POV~~

I sighed and stared into her eyes. It was going to kill me to lie to her but I had to do it. "Heidi told us that Cossandra found out where we lived and is coming for you. So, I planned for you and Tiff getting away from here to be safe. Whitley is going with you all." I told her. "But what about you?" She asked me worried. I walked over to her with my hand held out and she took it. I pulled her into me. "I'll be fine." I told her. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Liebe, I only have one weakness and that's losing you." I told her and she hugged me tighter. "I'm going to miss you." She told me. "I'm going to miss you too." I told her and pulled away from her to kiss her. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

I led her to the car. Tiff was in the backseat and Whitley was sitting at the drivers side. I opened the passenger door for Sam. She looked up at me and I smiled. She smiled back and got in. I closed the door and she rolled down the window. "You have nothing to worry about." I told her. "You're wrong. I'm worried about you." She told me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Like I said, you have nothing to worry about." I told her. "Dude, they need to leave." Tom told me. I nodded my head and looked back at Sam. "Be careful." She told me. "I will and I'll call you everyday." I told her. "You better." She told me and kissed me. She rolled up the window. Whitley started the car and began to drive away. I watched them drive away. Tom flashed to my side. "Heidi will be here in a minute." He told me. "Alright, let's get the bombs ready." I told him. He nodded his head and walked inside the house and followed him inside. I was ready to end all of this.


	17. Chapter 17

~~S POV~~

We arrived in Liverpool seven hours later. I watched cars and people pass by. I sighed when I seen a couple sitting on the bench. It reminded me of Bill. "We're here." Whitley told us and parked the car. I looked out the window and saw a huge hotel. I heard Whitley open the door and got out. I looked back at Tiff and found her fast asleep. I poked her forehead. "Hey and ow!" She said as she rubbed her forehead. I laughed and got out of the car. "You know you poke hard?" Tiff told me as she got out of the car. "No I don't." I told her. "Yes you do." She told me and I laughed. "Better watch out for my poke of death!" I told her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Ok guys, I got our room." Whitley told us holding the hotel key. "Wow that was fast. I didn't even notice you gone." Tiff told her. Whitley laughed and smiled. "Come on. I already carried our suitcases to the room." She told us. Tiff shook her head and mumbled, "vampires" to herself. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Whitley opened the door to the room and held it open for us. "Holy crow! This place is huge!" Tiff said. I swear anything is fascinting to her. "There are three bedrooms, so we each have our own room." Whitley told us. "Sweet!" Tiff said and started looking around. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. "You know I'm sort of scared too." Whitley told me. I looked up at her and she was looking out the window. She turned around and came to sit beside me. "I try not to be for Tom's sake. He promised me he'll be fine. I know he will but I'm worried to death about him." She told me. "So I'm guessing Tom told you the samething Bill told me?" I asked her. She laughed. "I guess so if Bill promised you he'll be fine and you have nothing to worry about then yes." She told me. I laughed and then Tiff came into the room. "That room is so mine! It's blue with peace signs everywhere!" She told us and we just laughed.

~~B POV~~

I sat down in a chair at the dinning table. "I'm here." Heidi said as she walked through the door. "So what's the important thing you need to tell me?" Heidi asked and came over to sit at the head of the table. Tom, Gustav, and Georg came over to sit down. "We're going to plant bombs in the building where Cossandra lives and blow it up." Tom told her. "You do know there is four floors to that building?" Heidi asked us. "Yea we realized that. That's why tomorrow we're going to walk around the building when they're gone." Tom said. Heidi nodded her head. "It sounds good of a plan but how is bombs going to kill them?" Heidi asked. "That's why you're here. We was going to ask you if you knew anybody who could enchant the place to stop them from using their vampire powers while we're planting the bombs." Tom told her. "Hmm. A matter of fact I do know somebody who could do that." Heidi told us and got her cellphone out.

~~Normal POV~~

Izzy woke up with a huge headache. "Ow." He said as he got out of his bed. He looked around shocked. He was in his room. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was trying to get Sam out of the building but Cossandra knocked him out. Cossandra! Izzy stomped angrily to her study. "Why the hell did you that to me?" Izzy asked her. Cossandra looked up at him from her book. "What did I do?" She asked him. "Knock me out." Izzy told her. "You're lucky." Cossandra told him. "Lucky? In what way?" He asked her. "I could've of killed you instead." She told him. Izzy looked at her shocked. "Why would you kill me?" He asked her. "Cause you were going to fight me to protect the girl. I saw it in your eyes when you stood in your protective stand in front of her." She told him. "What happened to Sam?" He asked her. Cossandra looked away from him. "I don't know. All I know is that when I knocked you out, the floor fell in and she fell with it." She told him. Izzy threw his hands hard down on the desk. "So you left her to die?!" Izzy said angrily. "I don't know if she is or not." She told him. Izzy shook his head. "That's it. I've had enough of this!" He told her. "Go ahead leave. I won't stop you but I will find a way to bring you back." She told him. "Good luck trying to find it." Izzy told her and walked out of the room.

~~S POV~~

I got out of the shower and put my pajamas on. I pulled the cover back and plopped down on my bed. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I watched as the red neon light from outside flash on the ceiling. I turned over on my other side and I still couldn't get comfortable. This was just not going to work without being in Bill's arms. That's what I longed for the most, was being in his arms. I rolled back on my back and stared up at the ceiling. "Bill." I sighed and closed my eyes. My phone rang as soon as I felt a tear come from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and answered the phone without looking to see who it was. "Hello?" I asked. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Bill asked worried. "No no I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked him. "I felt you being sad." He told me. "Oh." I said through the phone. It was quiet for ten minutes it seemed like. "What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "I miss you." I told him. "I miss you too." He told me. "Then come and get me and take me home." I told him. He sighed. "I want to but I can't. I have to keep you safe." He told me. "Then just turn me into a vampire like you and I'll be able to save myself." I told him. "Liebe, please not tonight. I really don't want to have this conversation right now." He told me. "Fine." I told him and looked straight at the wall. It makes me mad when he tries to get out of things. "I guess I better get off and let you go to sleep." He told me. "No I'm not sleepy." I told him. He chuckled when I yawned. "I'll call you tomorrow." He told me. "No! Please don't hang up. Please don't." I begged and I knew it was pathetic but I didn't want him to hang up. He sighed. "Fine, I'll hang up the phone when you fall asleep." He told me. "Thank you." I whispered. "Anything, liebe." He told me. I laid down and then I heard him start singing a 1000 oceans. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Helping you go to sleep." He chuckled. "I don't need your help." I told him but he kept on singing. Before I knew it, my lids shut slowly.

~~B POV~~

I finished the singing the song to her and I didn't hear a noise. "Liebe?" I asked but all I could hear was her soft breathing. I smiled and closed the phone. I wish she was here with me. I looked up at the dark sky. I was sitting on the roof beside the building Cossandra lived in. I was like a secret spy. "What do you know? I was right about you being here." I heard a voice say behind me. I stood up and looked back. It was Izzy. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I want to help you." He told me. "No we don't need your help but thanks for the offer." I told him. Izzy nodded his head and turned around to walk away. "Wait." I told him. Izzy turned back to face me. "Yes?" He asked. "Do you have blue prints of the building?" I asked him. He smiled up at me and reached into the bookbag he was carrying. "Yep, right here." He told me and handed it to me. "Thanks." I told him. "You're welcome but can I ask you a question?" He told me. "Sure." I said. "Why are you nice to me?" He asked. "Cause you don't try to kill Sam like everybody else I know." I told him. He chuckled. "Ok I was just wondering." He told me. I looked at him. "Why do you kill yourself to protect her?" I asked him. He sighed and kicked a can. "I have feelings for her but she doesn't for me. I know I will never have her so it might be good if we were just friends." He told me. "You could just take her away from me?" I told him. "No cause that would make her unhappy and plus I want to live longer." He told me. I laughed and he laughed with me. "I must warn you, tomorrow we're going to bomb the place. So stay out of the building." I told him. He nodded his head. "That's ok I won't be there anymore." He told me. "Why?" I asked him. "I heard what happened to Sam and I told Cossandra I was tired of her." He told me. I nodded my head. "I guess I better get going." I told him. "Ok. I better get going too." He told me and left. As I ran home, I asked myself one question. Was me and Izzy friends?

I got home and found everyone sitting at the table. Heidi walked in the room with a small asian girl. "Guys, I would like you to meet, Alice." Heidi told us. "Hi." She told us and we all said hi back. "Who is she?" I asked Heidi. "This is the girl that's going to help us." She told me. "I'm a witch, so I have that kind of power." Alice added. "Oh." I said. Georg stood up to stand beside her. "I know this is rude but do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her. I rolled my eyes. Gott, Georg can be stupid sometimes. Alice smiled up at him. "I'm sorry but I won't see nobody else. I only had one lover my entire life and nothings going to change that." Alice told him. Georg sighed and went back to sit down. "So when do we blow them away?" Tom asked. "Tomorrow night when they're resting." Heidi told us and we nodded our heads in agreement.

~~S POV~~

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a garden. I rose up to find myself waking up on a crystal diamond bench. I looked around and saw while roses everywhere. Where was I? I got on my feet and started to walk around. "Where are you going my dear?" A voice asked me from behind. I turned around and gasped. It was a girl. She was the same height as me, long hair like mine but black, baby blue eyes, skinny, and was wearing a long white dress. "Who are you?" I asked her. She smiled and bent down to pick a white rose. "I'm amazed you don't know who i am. Everyone has been talking about me." She told me and raised up. "Victoria?" I asked. Her smile grew bigger and she walked toward me. "Let's walk my dear." She told me and we began to walk through the garden. "I thought you were dead." I told her. "I am. You're just dreaming." She told me. "Then why are we in a garden?" I asked her. Victoria stopped at a bench and sat down. She patted the spot beside her for me to sit. I sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you where I am now." She told me. I nodded my head and looked at the roses to see blue butterflies flying around them. "So this is your heaven?" I asked her. "Yes." She told me. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked her. "To see how grown up you are." She told me. I gave her a strange look and she laughed a melodic laugh. "You know you were like a daughter to me?" She told me. "What?" I asked. "Ever since you were born, I've been looking after you. If you got in trouble, I would save you. I guess you could call me your guardian angel." She told me. "Why would you watch me?" I asked. She sighed and looked at the floor. "I was scared my sister would find you and kill you." She told me. I looked at her. "You know, I think I've seen you somewhere." I told her. "That's because you have. I'm the girl from the coffee shop. Remember, you was watching a Tokio Hotel video on your ipod and I asked who was that and I pointed to Bill and you told me the love of your life?" She asked me.

I gasped. "Yes! I remember now and two days later, they faked their deaths." I told her remebering. She smiled. "I knew who that was the whole time. I was just wanting to hear what your answer would be." She told me. "Why?" I asked her confused. "To see if you were in love with him and you were." She told me. "How did you die?" I asked her. "Cossandra killed me." Victoria told me. "How?" I asked. "She injected a potion to kill vampires into my blood and I only had twenty four hours to live after that. So out of the time I had left, I found Bill and changed him. The other three walked in and I didn't want to kill them, so I changed them too and died as I watched over them. Heidi and Alice came for me." She told me. I looked at her confused. "Who's Alice?" I asked her. She giggled and looked at me. "She's my witch." She told me. "So you guys were best friends?" I asked her. "No Heidi was but Alice was my lover." She told me. Wow that shocked me. "You don't think of me that way?" I asked her. She laughed. "No! You're like a daughter to me." She told me. Thank goodness! Victoria looked up at the sky and then looked back at me smiling. "It's time for you to wake up." She told me. "Are you sure? I could stay longer?" I asked her. She shook her head and gave me a hug. "I will see you soon my dear." She told me as she pulled away. Then she did something, I never imagined she would do, she poked me in my forehead.

I woke up in my hotel room. I rubbed my forehead where Victoria poked me. Man, did she poke hard! As soon as I rose up, my door opened. "Hey theres breakfest on the table, if you're hungry!" Whitley told me. "Ok, I'll be in there in a minute. Oh can I borrow your phone cause mine died?" I asked her. "Yea sure." She told me and closed my door behind her. I got dressed and went to the dining room. Tiff was already eating. "Morning you vampire!" She told me. "Morning to you to!" I told her. "My phone is in my room." Whitley told me. "Ok thanks." I told her and walked into her room to use her phone. I dialed Bill's number and no answer. I sighed and dialed Georg's number, cause if Bill was busy then Tom was too. I heard it ring it two times until he answered. "Oh hey, can I call you back? We're about to get the bombs to blow the place up." He said. Bombs? "What? Bombs?" I asked. "Remember, we're going to bomb the place tonight? Cossandra's place?" He asked. "What!" I shrieked. Georg gasped. "Oh no, you're not Whitley.." He said. I hung up the phone and ran to dining room. "We have to go home!" I told them. "Why?" They both asked. "Don't ask! Please just take me home! Please!" I yelled and begged. "Ok fine let's get our stuff and head home." Whitley said.


	18. Chapter 18

~~B POV~~

As me, Georg, Gustav, and Tom were putting the bombs in the bookbags, Alice and Heidi came into the room. "Ok once I enchant the building, you guys can go do your thing." Alice told us. "Awesome! I've been waiting a long time to see something blow up!" Gustav said and we all laughed. "But there is a drawback." Alice told us. "Drawback?" Tom asked. "Once I enchant the place, none of you will be able to use your vampire powers." She told us. "Does that also mean Cossandra and the others can't use theirs?" I asked. Alice nodded her head as she reached down for her bag. She pulled the strap on her shoulders. I looked up at the clock. In four more hours, we were going to do our master plan.

~~S POV~~

"Can this go faster?" I asked Whitley. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but this is as fast as I can go. There's to much traffic here." She told me. "How long will it take us to get there?" I asked her. "Possibly four hours." She told me. I sighed and looked back at Tiff. She was holding on to her seat. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her. "Well I don't know if you noticed or not but we're driving really fast!" Tiff told me. "I'm sorry about all of this Tiff but I just want to get to Bill." I told her. She nodded her head and smiled. "Ok I totally understand but could you just slow down a little bit?" She asked. "Tiff!" I told her. "Ok forget I even asked! Gesh this is the last time I'm going somewhere with you." She told me and I lauged at her humor. I looked out the window. Hopefully I'll get there in time to stop him.

~~B POV~~

All of us were on top of the building beside the building Cossandra lived in. "What's the plan?" Heidi asked us. "Georg is going to plant the bomb on the first floor, Gustav gets second floor, Tom gets third floor, and I get fourth floor." I told her. "But Cossandra and Yu are on fourth floor." Heidi told me. "I know that's why the fourth floor is mine." I told her. Heidi nodded her head and walked over to Alice. "Tom is the bomb set for fifteen seconds?" I asked him and he noddded. "Gustav is your bomb set for twenty seconds?" I asked him and he gave me a thumbs up. "Georg is your bomb set for twenty five?" I asked him and he nodded his head. I sighed and looked at Alice. "Ok were ready." I told her. "I must warn you, you won't be able to use your powers but they will return five minutes after you left the building." She told us and we nodded our heads. She sighed and pulled a blackish brown book from her bag. She opened it and turned it to a page. She lit a candle and began chatting words I didn't understand. Once she stopped talking, the candle went out on it's own. She closed the book and looked at us. "The building is enchanted." She told us.

~~S POV~~

Once we finally made it to London, we drove straight home. Whitley parked the car outside the house. I opened the car door and ran straight to the front door. I twisted the knob and it was locked. "Hello? Is there anybody home?" I asked through the door while banging on it. Whitley ran on the porch. "They're not here!" She told me. I didn't notice that it was raining until I stood there thinking. I looked down at the wood on the porch and then back up at her. "Can you take me to the library?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we ran back to the car. Tiff was laying down on the seat in the back. "Where are we going now?" Tiff asked me. "To the library." I told her. "Why?" She asked. "I know someone who might help us." I told her.

We arrived at the library about six minutes later. I opened the door and got out and ran into the library. Tiff and Whitley were right behind me. I went back to the back and I found him there. "Izzy?" I asked trying to get my breath back. He turned around and looked up at me. He looked at me relived. "You're ok!" He told me and ran to me to hug me. "Hey let her go!" I heard Whitley say. I felt Izzy let go of me and backed away from me. Whitley looked like she was going to kill him. "He's a friend of mine." I told her but she still didn't look calm. "Bill is cool with me too." Izzy said. I looked at him shocked. Bill and him are cool? Since when? Izzy turned to look at me. "Why are you here?" He asked me. "I thought you would know where Bill is." I told him. He sighed and nodded his head. "I know where he is." He told me. "Where is he?" I asked Izzy. He shook his head. "I can't tell you." He told me. I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt with both of my hands and started shaking him. "Please Izzy! I beg you, please tell me where he's at." I pleaded to him. He sighed and looked away from me. Then he looked back at me. "He's at the building where Cossandra lives." He told me.

~~B POV~~

"Ok let's move." I told them. They nodded their heads and jumped down from the building, like I did. Heidi started walking beside me. "I'm going with you. I have things to settle with Cossandra." She told me. I nodded my head and kept walking. We stopped at the entrance. I sighed and looked at them. "Ready?" I asked them. They nodded their heads. As soon as I opened the entrance. Me and Heidi went up to the fourth floor. Everybody else went to their assigned floor. I opened the door to the huge room and found Yu and Cossandra. Cossandra sat up from her chair. "What are you doing here?" She asked us. "To finish you." Heidi told her. Cossandra smiled and stared at us. Her smile quickly became a frown. "What's wrong? Can't use your powers?" Heidi asked her. "What did you do?!" Cossandra growled. "A friend of mine enchanted the place." Heidi told her. Cossandra screamed and ran to attack Heidi and Heidi fought back. I looked over to the side of me and seen Yu running toward me. I bawled my fist up and held it back. As soon as he got to me, I punched him. He stepped back holding his face and growled at me. He ran and jumped on me causing me to hit the ground. I used my feet to kick him off me. I rose up slowly looking at him. He smiled as he stood up.

~~Normal POV~~

Tom placed the bomb on the wall and stood there waiting to hear orders from Bill. He stood up and leaned back against the wall. Suddenly, he felt someone kicking him in the side. Tom hit the wall but caught himself. He looked over to see who it was. It was Kelii. Kelii looked at the bomb then at Tom. "Really? A bomb?" Kelii asked. Tom smiled and chuckled. "In here you're human, so you'll die easy." Tom told him. Kelii growled and ran to attack to Tom. Tom grabbed Kelii's fist and threw him on the ground. Kelii grabbed Tom's ankle and pulled him down on the floor. Kelii got on Tom and started punching him. Kelii started laughing. "You know what? Once your dead maybe I can have a chance with your wife." Kelii told Tom. As Kelii's fist was about to hit Tom, Tom stopped it with his hand and kicked Kelii off him into a wall. "Sorry but I don't think you'll have a chance with my wife." Tom told Kelii. Kelii was stumbling as he tried to stand up. Tom saw a brick and picked it up. Once Kelii got to his feet, he ran toward Tom. He grabbed Tom and Tom smashed the brick against Kelii's head. Kelii fell to the ground unmoving but still breathing. Tom looked up at the ceiling, hoping Bill would hurry.

~~B POV~~

Yu pushed me back into the wall and punched me in the gut making me hit the floor. He chuckled as he walked over to his swordcase. He opened it and pulled out a sword. "Since were like humans in here, it should be easy to kill you." He told me as he walked toward me. I stumbled my way off the floor. He swung the sword at me but I moved away. He ended up hitting the wall instead of me. I kicked him the back. He hit the wall and dropped the sword. As he was getting up, I grabbed the sword and stabbed him with it. "No!" I heard Cossandra screamed. Yu fell to the floor holding his stomach. I looked back at Cossandra who was running toward me. Heidi quickly grabbed a stake and stabbed Cossandra with it. Cossandra fell to the floor holding her stomach. I quickly went to my bag and pulled the bomb out. I placed it on the wall and pressed the button. It started beeping. "We have to go!" Heidi told me. "I'll be there. You go on and on your way out, tell the others to press the button on the bombs." I told her. "But-" "Go!" I told her as I cut her off. She nodded her head and left. I looked back over at Yu. He was breathing really hard and holding his stomach. I walked over to him. I grabbed him and placed him beside the bomb. "I want to make sure you blow up first." I told him and he gave me an evil glare. I walked out of the room and quickly went to the third floor. As soon as I made it, the fourth floor blew up.

~~S POV~~

"Thank you." I told him and began walking out. I ran to the car but Tiff stopped on the sidewalk. "Tiff?" I asked her. "I'm going home. I don't think I can take anymore of this." She told me and I nodded my head. "I'll call you." I told her as she walked away. She smiled, nodded her head, and walked away. "We have to hurry!" Whitley told me out of the driver side window. I felt bad for getting Tiff into all of this. I quickly got in the car and Whitley pressed the peddle down.

Whitley stopped the car when we were almost there. We found Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Heidi on the sidewalk. "Tom!" Whitley yelled as she ran into his arms. "What are you doing here?" Tom asked her. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry but I couldn't go another day without you!" She told him and hugged him. I looked around for Bill and didn't see him. I heard something blow up and I looked at the building. The fourth floor blew up. "Where's Bill?!" I asked worried. "He's still inside." Heidi told me. No! I looked at the building and began to run toward it but Heidi grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "To save Bill." I told her. "You could get killed!" She told me. "I don't care!" I told her and pulled my wrist of her hold. I began running as fast as I can. I ignored the rain and the fact about falling. I was running straight toward the building. I jumped on a water fountain and ran through it. I was already wet so I didn't care. As I ran the third floor blew up but that didn't stop me. I was almost to it. I felt tears run down my face. There was a man holding an umbrella in my way and I pushed him out of the way. As the second floor blew up, Bill ran out of the building in human speed. When he seen me, his eyes popped open wide but kept running toward me. _Jump on me!_ He commanded to me in my head. Once Bill was close to me, I jumped on him and he kept running. My legs tightened around his waist and my arms tightened around his neck. His arms tightened around my waist. Suddenly he fell on his knees while holding me super tight against him and then I heard the first floor blow up. This explosion was really loud. I used my hands to cover my ears. The explosion was over but I didn't move from him. I held on to him with dear life. I looked up at him. His hair was shaggy and his bangs was in his face from all this rain.

~~B POV~~

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I reached up to caress her face. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face to my chest and began to cry. I didn't know what to do, so I put my arms around her and held her against me. "Bill, please don't do that to me again! I thought I lost you! Please don't do that again!" She told me in my chest. "I promise." I told her. I laid my head ontop of her head. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll never do that again. I promise." I told her. I heard her sniffle and she looked up at me smiling. I couldn't help to smile. Seeing her smile made me happy. She leaned up and kissed me. My hands starting knotting up in her hair and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could tell in the kiss that she missed me and I wondered if she knew that I missed her. Her lips left mine and she kissed her way to my ear. "Take me home." She whispered to me. I smiled and stood up. Once I got her to her feet, I picked her up bridal style. I looked over at Tom. He smiled and nodded his head. This time I used my super speed to get home.

Once we got home, I opened the door then shut it and locked it with Sam still in my arms. I walked up to the bedroom, shut that door, and laid her in my bed. I untied her shoes and took them off and then I pulled mine off. I crawled ontop of her and leaned down to kiss her. "Bill." She mumbled around my lips. "I missed you too, liebe." I told her as I kissed her neck. "Is it just going to be us now?" She asked me. I pulled back and smiled at her. "Yes, no one can bother us now." I told her and caressed her cheek. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I smiled around her lips. Nothing was going to bother us again.


	19. Chapter 19

~~S POV~~

When I woke up, I felt stiff for some odd reason. As I stretched my back, Bill leaned over and kissed me. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I was to tired to fight back, so I just layed there on his chest. He took his finger and ran it up and down my spine. "What time is it?" I asked him as I hugged myself closer to him. "Like one in the afternoon." He told me. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. Gosh, was I tired! I yawned and Bill chuckled. I began to raise up but Bill pulled me down against him. "You need your rest." He told me and kissed the top of my head. As I was begining to close my eyes, Bill's phone went off. I rolled over, so that Bill could get his phone. He sighed and reached over for it. "Hello?...I don't know...I might be busy tonight...No I haven't had enough of her!...Ok stop pounding me! I'll ask her later." Bill said into the phone and hung up. "What was that about?" I asked him. "Tom and them wants us to come over and watch a movie with them tonight." He told me as he laid back down beside me. "That sounds fun." I told him and he chuckled. "They even invited Tiff too." He told me. I raised up to look at him. "Really?" I asked him. "Really." He told me and I smiled. "Then I'm going to movie night!" I told him. "Well what are we going to do until then?" He asked me as he ran his finger down my spine. "Sleep!" I told him and laid my head face down on the pillow. "I bet I can your mind about that." He told me. "I doubt it." I told him through the pillow. He chuckled. "Look at me." He told me. "What?" I said and looked up at him. He looked at me and squinted his nose like a rabbit. "Aww thats so cute!" I told him and threw my arms around his neck. "I told you I would change your mind." He told me as he put his arms around me. I giggled and kissed him.

I put a pair of my black skinny jeans with my nightmare before christmas shirt on. Bill walked out of the bathroom wearing blackish jeans and a black t-shirt and he had his hair up in a mohawk. Everytime I seen him, I bet I glowed. As I tied my shoes, Bill sat down beside me, putting on his shoes and tieing them. I got mad when I accidently tied my shoes into a knot. "I'm going to throw this stupid shoe into the wall, if it doesn't untie!" I mumbled to myself. Bill sighed and reached over to grab my ankle. He laid my foot in his lap and untied the knot. Then he tied my shoe for me. "You know, I could've done that myself." I told him and crossed my arms. "I know but I didn't want to see you even more angier." He told me. "I wasn't angry." I told him and looked away from him at the wall. "Liebe, you have anger issues." He told me. "No I don't!" I told him and stood up. He sighed and then I felt arms go around my waist. I had my backside against him. He moved my hair and kissed my neck in the spot he bit me. "Please don't be mad, I was just telling you the truth." He told me against my neck. I sighed and loosened up. "You're right. I'm sorry for overreacting." I told him and turned around to face him. He smiled and moved his face down close to mine and had his lips an inch away. "I forgive you." He told me and kissed me.

~~B POV~~

"This movie is going to suck!" Tiff said. She was sitting on the couch and had her arms crossed. "Have you ever watched it?" Georg asked her. "No but I know it will suck." Tiff told him. "How do you know!" Georg said. "Easy almost every ninja movie I seen has sucked." Tiff told him. Georg looked sort of irritated and that made me laugh. Sam came in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and sat between me and Tiff. Gustav came over and sat on the other side of me and Georg sat beside him. "What's the movie called?" Sam asked. "Ninja Assassian." Gustav told her. Sam nodded her head and ate some popcorn. Whitley and Tom came in with bowls of popcorn. Whitley sat down beside Tiff. Tom gave Georg a popcorn bowl and went to sit beside Whitley. I put my arm around Sam and she cuddled to my side. Tom did the same thing to Whitley. "Is everyone ready now?" Georg asked us and we all nodded our heads and he pressed play.

This was the worst movie ever! It's good with action but the part I disliked about it was that stupid Rain guy. All the girls were sitting in the floor while all the boys were sitting on the couch. As I watched the movie, Rain took his shirt off. "Oh my god! I lied, this is the best movie ever!" Tiff said. "I know!" Whitley said. "Yes this is definately the best movie ever!" Sam said and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I just want to touch his chest!" Tiff said and Sam and Whitley nodded their heads in agreement. "I wish I could punch that guy!" Tom mumbled. "Same here." I told him and crossed my arms. "Looks like some boys are jealous." Gustav said. Me and Tom glared at him. "Shut up!" Me and Tom told him at the same time. He smiled and laughed. Me and Tom were not in a laughing mood. "No! Rain got hurt!" Tiff said and the girls looked sad. I laughed at that part and so did Tom. They looked back and glared at us. Me and Tom stopped laughing cause they looked at us like they were going to choke us. "Omg! Look he's going to be ok!" Georg said and sat down on the floor beside them. Then they all were happy again. "I can't wait till this movie is over!" I told Tom and he nodded his head in agreement.

Once the movie was over, we all cleaned up our mess. "Thanks guys for having me out here." Tiff told them. "Anytime." Whitley said and smiled. "I guess I'll see you later." Sam told Tiff and walked over to her to hug her. "See you later!" Tiff told her and wallked out the door. Sam walked over to me and intertwined her fingers with mine. "I'm ready to go home!" Sam told me and smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. Tom lightly punched my arm. "What?" I asked him. "Dude, you just can't give into her just like that! You have to play hardball!" He whispered to me. "Um hm. Sure you do." I told him. "It's true just watch me." He told me and I rolled my eyes. Whitley came up to him and hugged him around his waist. Tom looked away. I laughed cause I knew he was resisting to touch her. She smiled up at him and he just looked down at her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was made Tom smile a huge grin. She let go of his collar and hugged him around the waist. "Yea I think you should guys should go!" Tom told me and Sam almost pushing us out the door. "Ok bye!" I told them. "Oh no! Not again!" Georg whined. "Shut up!" I heard Tom say to Georg. Me and Sam laughed on our way out the door.

Once we got home, me and Sam went to take a shower. She got out first and went to get medicine for her headache she said she had. I sighed and turned the shower off. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I found Sam sitting on the coffin with her towel still wrapped around her staring out into space. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her and chuckled but she didn't answer me back. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Liebe?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her hair. She didn't move an inch. I gently grabbed her face and turned it to face me. I gasped. Her eyes were became a lighter brown and she still stared into space. "Liebe?" I asked, this time lightly shaking her. She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes going back to her dark brown. "Hmm?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. "What was all that about?" I asked her. "What was about?" She asked me. "You just spaced out." I told her while caressing her face. "Really?" She asked me confused. I nodded my head and she just shrugged. "I do that all time, so you have nothing to worry about." She told me and smiled. "But your eyes changed color." I told her. "Really? Oh welll you have nothing to worry about." She told me and kissed me.

~~S POV~~

Everything was dark and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air as I felt around the dark. I found a handle with a button in it. I grabbed the handle and pushed the handle. It clicked and I pushed it open. Then water hit me. Oh no! I couldn't swim but I tried. Instead I felt myself going deeper and deeper into the water.

I woke up gasping for air. It was dark and I felt around. I was in the coffin. "Liebe?" I heard Bill ask me. Instead of answering him, I began to cry. "Liebe!" Bill said worried now. He quickly opened the lid of the coffin for light. He grabbed me and pulled me against his chest. "Shh, tell me what's wrong, liebe." He told me while caressing my face hoping to calm me. I stopped crying but sniffled. "I don't know what happened. I found myself somewhere dark and I couldn't breathe. Then I found a handle with a button that could open whatever it was open. I pushed it up and a whole lot of water hit me. I tried to swim but instead I ended drowning." I told him as I held myself against him. "It's ok now. I'm here." He told me. I sighed and nuzzled my face to his neck. "What time is it?" I asked him sleepily. "Five in the morning." He replied. "Oh well I'm going back to the bed." I told Bill. "Ok, liebe. You look like you need the sleep." He told me and traced his finger down my spine and back up. I yawned and smiled. "Bill, I feel so safe with you. To me your like my own personal black knight and my warrior." I told him truthfully. "I hope you do feel safe with me and I'm glad to be your black knight and your warrior." He told me. "Ich liebe dich." I told him. "Ich liebe dich, my liebe." He told me. I smiled and fell asleep.

~~Normal POV~~

They stood on the roof as they watched the police investegated the reason for the building being bombed. "So what now?" Rock asked. Deisel took his hand and looked up at him. "What do you think we should do?" A voice behind them said. Rock gasped as four people dressed in black cloaks walked toward them. Deisel tightened her grip on Rock's hand. One of them walked in front of him. "Who are you?" Rock asked. The person took his hood off and Rock gasped. "Surprise to me see me, brother?" Kelii asked him. Rock smiled and hugged him. "I'm surprised to see you alive." Rock told him. The other put their hoods down. It was Cossandra, Yu, and a girl. "How did you guys make it out alive?" Deisel asked. Cossandra smiled. "By Gwen of course." Cossandra said and looked at the girl. Gwen smiled and nodded her head. "Who is she?" Rock asked as he looked at the girl with blonde hair. "I'm a witch." Gwen told him. "Oh." Rock said. "She put a spell on us to protect us." Cossandra said. "Hopefully the spell was more powerful than Alice's" Gwen said sighing. "Alice?" Yu asked. "The witch helping Heidi and them and plus she was Victoria's lover." Cossandra told him and Yu nod his head. "Where's Izzy?" Rock asked. Cossandra sighed and looked down at the scene. "Unfortunately, he left us." She told them. Rock and Kelii was to mad to even speak. Why would their brother leave them? "So where are we going to stay now?" Deisel asked. "My house." Gwen told them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Omg I'm goin 2 b using a line, that Tiff told me, in the story! She said me and Bill would b a great King and Queen of Darkness. LOL and I loved it! :D**

~~Normal POV~~

"Wow nice place." Kelii told Gwen. "Thank you." She replied. "So where do we stay?" Rock asked her. "The bed rooms are upstairs and there's enough rooms for everyone." Gwen told them. Rock nodded and him, Deisel, and Kelii went upstairs. "Are you coming to bed?" Yu asked Cossandra. "I'll be there in a minute but go on to bed." She told him. He nodded his head, gave her a kiss, and went upstairs. Cossandra sighed and went to the living room to sit down. "What is bothering you, my dear friend?" Gwen said and sat down beside Cossandra. "Looks like were going into war with Heidi and her friends." Cossandra told Gwen. "How are you going to get the word out?" Gwen asked. Cossandra stood up and walked toward the window. "I'm going to have to take the girl." Cossandra told her. "You are reffering to the girl that you want to keep right?" Gwen asked her. "Yes." She told Gwen. "Why don't you just kill her?" Gwen asked. "She's powerful and plus she's part of my sister." Cossandra said looking out the window at the sky.

~~B POV~~

Me and Sam went to visit the others today. When we walked through the door, I heard Alice and Heidi talking. "Hello Bill." Heidi greeted me and Alice bowed her head at me. "Hi." I replied. When Alice seen Sam, her eyes popped out and then she smiled. "Sam." Alice said and walked over to her. "Konnichiwa Alice." Sam told her and smiled. Alice gave her a hug and believe it or not but she hugged Alice back. "You've grown so much." I heard her tell Sam. Tom looked at me with a wtf look and I just shrugged. "So what do you have to tell us?" I asked Heidi. "I think Cossandra and her gang is gone for good. Later that night, me and Alice went back and Alice used her spell. She didn't sensce life anywhere on the premises." Heidi told us. "Yes, we did it!" Georg said and gave Gustav a high five. Tom smiled and leaned down to give Whitley a kiss. I looked at Sam and smiled at her. She walked toward me and Alice followed her. I leaned down to give her a kiss. When I pulled away, I saw Alice smiling at us. "What?" Sam asked her smiling. "You two should be the queen and king of darkness." Alice told us. "Are we not already?" I asked her. Alice laughed. "Ok I was wrong, you guys already are." Alice told us and Sam smiled a huge smile. "But their not evil?" Georg asked. "She's reffering to the way they dress." Gustav told him. "Oh." Georg said. I shook my head and laughed. "Does Tom fit into the king of darkness catergory?" Georg asked Gustav. "No, I think he belongs to the king of gansta." Gustav said and Georg laughed. "For your info, I don't find myself to be a king." Tom told them and Whitley giggled. "We should go celebrate tonight." Heidi told us. "Sounds good to me." Tom said and Whitley agreed. "Let's do it then!" Gustav said. "What about you?" Heidi asked me. I looked down at Sam and she nodded her head. "We'll go." I told her. "Looks like I'm going too." Alice told Heidi and looked back at Sam and smiled at her. Georg got up and walked over to Alice. "Do you need a date?" He asked Alice. For some odd reason that made Sam die laughing. Alice smiled and touched Georg's shoulder. "I'm sorry but I'm a lesbian. Victoria was my only lover." Alice told him. Georg's expression made everybody laugh.

~~Normal POV~~

Izzy sighed as he walked out of his hotel room to the restaurant area. He sat down and ordered his food. He got his phone out and surfed through the internet on it. "Looks like you're doing ok." He heard someone tell him. Izzy looked up and found his brother, Kelii, sitting in front of him. Izzy closed his phone and laid it down on the table. "What do you want?" Izzy asked him. Kelii chuckled as he grabbed the menu and looked at it. "I want you to come back to us." Kelii told him without looking at Izzy. "I'm not going back." Izzy told him. "You'll change your mind later." Kelii told him. "I don't see how." Izzy told him and looked up at him. Kelii gave him an evil smirck. "What is it?" Izzy asked him. Evertime Kelii did an evil smirck something bad happens and Izzy knew it to well. "The crab salad sounds good." Kelii said as he looked at the menu. "Kelii, tell me what's going on!" Izzy demanded. Kelii looked up at him and smiled. "Cossandra's going to get her tonight." Kelii told him. Izzy sat down shocked. Izzy knew who Kelii was talking about. Kelii layed the menu down and stared at Izzy. "So you have a chioce, brother." Kelii told him. Izzy gave his brother an evil glare.

Cossandra was in the study reading a book. Yu was lounging on the couch. The door to the study and Kelii walked in. "I have a surprise for you." Kelii told her. "Really? What is it?" She asked him. Kelii smiled and looked at the door. Izzy slowly walked in and Cossandra smiled. "Welcome back." She told him. Izzy nodded his head and looked down at the floor. "What changed his mind?" Cossandra asked Kelii. "I told him about the girl." Kelii told him. Cossandra smiled and looked at Izzy. "Of course he would come back for her." She said and Izzy glared at her. "Kelii go get the others and do as I told you what to do." Cossandra told him. Kelii nodded and walked out the door. "Do I get to help them?" Izzy asked her. "No, I'm scared that you might try ro save her again. So you are going to stay here." She told him. "When she gets here, I'm going to be the one watching over her not anyone else." Izzy told her. Cossandra smiled. "Fine." She told him agreeing.

~~S POV~~

We all got ready to go to the club. We were taking Tom's car. Tom got in the driver side and Whitley got in the passengerside. I got in the back with Bill and Alice sat beside me. I giggled whenever Bill told me something dirty in my ear and Georg made a gagging face. That made me laugh. Tom parked the car and we all got out. Bill held his hand out for me and I took it. Bill put an arm around my waist as we went in. I laughed when Tom seen some guy checking Whitley out and he glared at them and put his arm around her. Me and Bill followed the others up to the balcony which had a private room. Bill sat down and sat on top of him. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me and I kissed him back. "Guys, come on not here!" Georg complained. Bill laughed and looked at him. "Oh yeah well look at Tom and Whitley." Bill told him. Georg looked at them and his mouth dropped causing Gustav to laugh. Tom was pratically on top of her kissing her. I looked out of the room. There was flashy lights every. It was pretty awesome. I smiled and looked back at Bill. "What?" He asked me smiling. "I want to go dance." I told him. "Well go on." He told me. "I want you to dance with me." I told him. "If you're going to dance like you did the other night, you can do that by yourself." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "No, I won't do that if you dance with me." I told him and used my puppy dog face on him. He smiled and touched my face. "Fine let's go." He told me. I jumped off of him and he stood up. I took his hand and led him to the dancefloor.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. After the song went off, Devil Inside by Utada came on. "I love this song!" I told him. "Do you dance like BoA to this one?" He asked me. "No, so you have no reason to stop dancing with me." I told him. I put my arms around him and he stiil kept his hands on my waist. I started grinding against him and he started moving his hips along with mine. I smiled and looked up at him. "I told you, you would get the hang of it." I told him and he smircked his sexy smile. I giggled as he pressed his lips against mine but we still kept grinding against each other. He pulled his lips from mine and gave me a quick kiss on my neck. I didn't even realize the song was over until Bill let go of my hips and took my hand. "Want a drink?" He asked me. "Sure but can I get it?" I asked him. "Are you sure?" He asked me. "Yes and don't worry I'll be fine." I told him. He handed me some money and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away from me and went back to the others. I made my way through the crowd pushing people out of the way in the process. As I was standing there, I saw the back of Bill. He was walking out the door. Why was he leaving? I got out of line and went out the door. I looked around and seen him go around a corner to the alley. I ran after him. "Bill?" I asked him as I got closer to him. He looked at me and smiled. When he rose his head up, I noticed the onyx necklace. That's when I knew this wasn't Bill. I screamed as somebody put a hand over my mouth. I tried to squirm away but the hold was to strong.

The Bill personater smiled and walked toward me. Once he was standing in front of me, he pullled the necklace off and Kelii was standing in front of me. "Hello, baby." He told me and touched my cheek and I turned my head away. I looked up to see who was holding me against them and it was Rock. Maybe if I called for Bill, he might make it to me in time. "If I was you, I wouldn't call for him or something very bad will happen to him." Kelii told me as he pulled a wooden stake out of his boot. I looked down at the ground as I felt a tear coming from my eye. Cossandra finally won. She got what she wanted and that was me.

~~B POV~~

I sat there waiting for Sam. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the balcony and looked down in the crowd. I looked at the bar and Sam wasn't there. I searched the crowd for her and then I saw her walk out the door. What the hell was she doing? Alice walked over beside me. "Where is she going?" Alice asked me. "I don't know." I told her and walked after Sam. I made it outside and didn't see her anywhere. I heard a noise as I walked closer to the corner. I heard someone laughing. "We finally got her, so let's go." A voice said. My eyes widened cause they had Sam. I walked around the corner and saw someone holding Sam and a hand on her mouth. Their backs were facing me. I grabbed Rock from the back and threw him into a wall. I caught Sam before she fell on the ground. She looked up at me and began to cry. "Leave! Please just leave before something bad happens!" She told me. "Not without you!" I told her. "I told you not to call him." Kelii told her. I rose up and pulled Sam up with me. I pulled her against my chest and began growling at them. Kelii and Rock were on both sides of me. Then they both were running toward me. I let go of Sam and she fell on the ground at my feet. Rock got to me first. He grabbed a hold of my throat and threw me into the wall. As I was getting up, Kelii was running toward me with something in his hand. "No!" Sam screamed and stood up running toward me. She stood in front of me and Kelii ran into her hard causing her to hit the wall and him falling on the ground. I looked at her and she was uncousiness. I got up to run toward her but I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down at it and seen a stake with Kelii's hands on it. Rock walked over to Sam and picked her up. "No!" I screamed as I tried to get up. Kelii pulled it out of my leg and got on me, ready to stab it in my heart. I grabbed his arms to stop him but he kept pushing his arms down.

The stake touched my chest and in a few seconds he was going to stake me in the heart. Then in a second he was off me. I looked up to see him flying into a wall. Alice rushed over to my side and said some kind of spell to help heal my leg. Kelii stood up and walked over to Rock. Kelii smiled at me as he leaned down to kiss Sam on the forehead and then he waved bye to me. I growled and stood up. "I'm not done healing you!" Alice told me. I ignored her and ran toward them. As I was about to reach them, they jumped on the roof. I crouched down and jumped on the roof. I looked around and they were gone. No they couldn't be! I searched for Sam's scent and it vanished. I felt a someone touch my shoulder and I looked back. It was Alice. "We'll get her back." She told me. I sighed and walked forward. Then I began growling. They took Sam! They took her! I fell to my knees and punched the ground of the roof, leaving my fist print. Alice was right, we will get her back and I will kill in order to do it.

~~S POV~~

I woke up in a room that I've never seen before. I saw a window and got up to run to it. I tried to find a handle or something to open it and I didn't find anything, so I began to pull the window up. I got mad cause it wouldn't budge and I began hitting the window with my fist. This wasn't working either, so I stood there and went with something else. _Bill?_ I called to him in my head and I didn't get a reply back. Then I heard the knob to the door to my room turning. I grabbed a vase and hid beside the door. When it opened, I hit whoever it was with it and began to run out the door. Then they grabbed me and began to pull me in the room. "Let me go!" I screamed and began kicking and punching them. "Stop! It's me, Izzy!" He told me. I stopped and he let go of me to shut the door. "What am I doing here?!" I told him. "Cossandra of course. Ever since Bill blew the building up, she thinks it's war." He told me. I started shaking my head. "Take me to Bill!" I demanded. "I can't or you and I will both be killed." He told me. "Why can't I call him? Or try to go out the window?" I asked him. "Gwen enchanted the room for you not to leave or contact your mate." He told me. "But I almost went out the door!" I told him. "I know that's because the door was wide open." He told me. "What I'm I supposed to do in here?" I asked him. "Sleep I guess but there is a bathroom in here and I will bring your food whenever your hungry." He told me and walked over to sit on the bed. I sighed and walked over to the window. "Bill." I whispered as I put one hand on the window and looked up the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

~~B POV~~

I sat there, staring at nothing. Alice was beside me. She had a map of England in front of her and used some kind of crystal necklace to trace Sam with. Gustav and Georg were sitting on the other side of the table on the laptop. They were trying to find information about Cossandra and all of them. I glanced at Tom and he was staring at me worried. "What?" I asked him hoarsely. "Dude, I'm just worried about you thats all." He told me. "You have no need to." I told him and got up to go to my old room. I shut the door and sat on the bed. When I left, Tom turned this into a guest room. I stared down at my wedding ring and moved it around my finger. _"Omg! It's so pretty no wrong word to use it's beautiful!" Sam told me while looking down at her ring on her finger. "Just like you." I told her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned back and smiled at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She giggled as my lips shaped hers. _The memory hit me like a bullet. I closed my eyes as a tear escaped from it.

~~S POV~~

I sat there on the bed staring at the wall. I laid back on the bed, sighing. God, I've never been so bored in my life! I heard a knock and my door opened up. "I've brought you something to eat." Izzy told me and walked in, closing the door behind him. He laid a tray of food in front of me. It was pizza rolls with strawberries and kiwis on the side. Then he put a bottle of Dr. Pepper in front of me. "I know what a crappy meal." He told me and chuckled to himself. I ignored him as I stared down at the strawberries. _"What are you doing?" Bill asked me as I sat down beside him on the couch with a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of melted Hershey chocolate. "Eating." I told him and smiled. He chuckled and shook his head. I dipped a strawberry in the chocolate. "Bill?" I asked. "Hmm?" He asked and looked up at me. "Open wide!" I told him. He smiled. He opened his mouth and bit down on strawberry. I giggled as I seen the chocolate on the side of his mouth. "I have chocolate on the side of my mouth, don't I?" He told me smiling, trying to get lick it off with his tongue. I licked my finger and wiped it off on the side of his mouth. He smiled and leaned down to get a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. "Open up." He told me and I giggled. I opened my mouth but he rubbed it on my cheek. "Oops." He told me and chuckled. I glared at him. "You did it on purpose!" I told him and reached over for the tissue but he grabbed my wrist. I looked at up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. He left my lips and started to lick the chocolate off my cheek. His tongue felt so warm against my cheek. Then he brought his lips back to mine. As we kissed, he got on top of me and pushed me down onto the couch. He smiled around my lips as he grabbed the zipper of my dress. It was green and black plaided and had a zipper running down the front of it. He unzipped my dress and pulled it off of me as I pulled his shirt off of him. He smiled down at me as he reached for a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate then he drew the strawberry from my chest to my waist line. Then he put the strawberry in his mouth and leaned down toward my lips. I leaned up and took a bite out of the strawberry. I ate the strawberry until I got to his lips and kissed him, then he went down to my waist line and licked the chocolate off of me. _

I didn't know that I was blushing and holding a strawberry until Izzy laughed. "I guess you have a blissful memory about strawberries." He told me. I smiled and looked out the window. "You have no idea." I told him. He was quiet for a very long time, so I looked up at him to find him staring at my wedding ring. "Married?" He asked me. "Yes. Happily married." I told him and smiled. He smiled back at me. I picked a kiwi up and began eating it. I looked down at the sheets. "By the way, I found the note." I told him. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you for telling me the truth but why did you do it?" I asked him. "Because I just wanted to feel you and see if you felt the same about me." He told me. In the note he wrote me, he told me about the necklace and he faked to be Bill to kiss me that day. "But you don't. Your whole heart belonged to Bill and his belong to you. You two have a bond that can't be broken." He told me, making me smile. "To me, your my friend." I told him and he smiled at me. "Do you think I'll ever see Bill again?" I asked him. He looked away from me, so I wouldn't see his face. "I don't know." He told me. I felt a tear form in my eye and then I began to cry. I held my face in my hands. "Hey, don't cry-" He tried telling me but I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it now. I heard a knock on the door and it opened up. It was Kelii. He smiled darkly at me. Izzy raced in front of me. "What do you want?" Izzy asked him. "Yu needs to borrow her for a moment." Kelii told him.

Izzy shook his head and showed Kelii his teeth. Kelii sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's nothing bad." He told him. "How do I know?" Izzy asked. "Cause you can go with her." Kelii told him. Izzy looked back at me and I looked up at him, scared. "Is he going to hurt her?" Izzy asked. "No." Kelii told him. "Sam?" Izzy asked me. I nodded my head out of fear. I was scared Yu would come in here and get me himself. I got out of the bed and we began following Kelii to a room. I grabbed Izzy's arm cause he was the only one I could trust here. We went downstairs to the basement. Kelii opened a door and we walked in. The room was white and had nothing in it. I looked around to see Yu standing beside a video camera on a stand. Rock hooked a cord from it to the laptop. Yu turned around and smiled at me. "There's our star of the show." He told me. Izzy pulled me behind his back. "What show?" Izzy asked. "Just a little video we're sending to her mate." Yu told him. I didn't like where this is going. "I got it connected!" Rock said to Yu.

~~B POV~~

After I had time alone, I went downstairs and sat back down in the same chair beside Alice and Tom. Whitley had her head on Tom's shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. "What is this?" Gustav asked while staring at the laptop screen. "What's what?" Tom asked. "It says I've been accepted to a video chat." Gustav said. "Accept it then. Who knows? It could be a girl wanting to talk to you." Georg told him eargely. "Ok." Gustav said and then I heard him click a button. "Hello." My head rose up and I raced to the laptop. It was Yu. "Where is she?!" I demanded. Yu laughed and reached beside him to grab something. "You said you wouldn't touch her!" A voice from the background said. Yu pulled Sam beside him. "You mean her." He told me and caressed her cheek. "Sam!" I said. Sam moved her head away from his touch. I began to growl. "Now now Bill. You have no reason to be angry." He told me. "To hell I don't!" I growled. "So do you have anything to say to your husband?" Yu asked Sam. Sam looked at the camera. "Don't do anything he says!" She said and Yu slapped her. "When I find you, I'm going to kill you!" I growled at him. "You lied!" A voice from the background said. It was Izzy. He ran to Sam and grabbed her from Yu. Sam held on to Izzy and cried in his chest. "If you ever want to see her again, you will listen to me. I want you to meet me at the abanded factory that's near the building you blew up." He told me. "What if he doesn't?" Tom asked him. I looked at Tom, like he was stupid. "He has a deadline. He has to meet me this Thursday or his mate would be dead." Yu told Tom. "Fine, I'll be there." I told him without hesitition. Yu smiled. "Can't wait." He said and turned off his laptop.

I walked back over to my seat. "Do you have a deat wish?" Tom asked me as he sat down beside me. I looked at him without saying a word. I didn't care if I ended up dead but all I wanted was for Sam to be safe. "Bill, I don't think I can let you do this." Tom told me. "I have to." I told him. Tom sighed and shook his head. "I just don't want to lose my little brother." He told me. "I know you don't." I told him and looked down at the table. "Then let us go with you." Tom told me causing me to look up at him. "Yea, I've been dieing to get in a fight with some one!" Georg said. "It would be the bomb." Gustav said and gave high five to Georg. Tom looked over at Whitley, who had a big smile on her face. "No, you won't be fighting with us." Tom told her. Whitley frowned and looked up at Tom angrily. "Why not?" She asked him. "I'm not having you get hurt." He told her. "But-" "No buts." Tom told her, interupting her. Whitley looked away from Tom and crossed her arms. "I know where they are." Alice said as she stared at the laptop. "Where?" I asked Alice and got up to stand behind her. "Their at Gwen's house." She told me. "How do you know?" I asked her. She had the video frozen on one part. "Look on the wall. It's a symbol of a lily and Gwen's symbol is a lily cause that's her favorite flower." She told me. "Where does she live?" I asked her. "I'll take you there." She told me standing up.

~~S POV~~

Izzy and I walked back to my room. I was shaking with fear. I didn't want Bill to show up alone cause they would kill him. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. Izzy opened the door and I found suitcases packed on the bed. "What's-" I was about to ask Izzy but Cossandra interrupted me. "We have to locate somewhere else." She told us. "Why?" Izzy asked. "They might know where we are now, so I'm not taking chances." She told him. Cossandra walked over and grabbed my arm pulling me away from Izzy. Izzy was about to pull me back to him but Cossandra glared at him. "Get the suitcases." She told him and walked out of the room, pulling me with her. She led me downstairs and out of the house to a car. It was a huge Hummer. Cossandra opened the door to the back and pushed me in. Once I got in, she closed the door and locked the doors. I sighed and crossed my arms, looking out the window. Sometimes, life just sucked. I heard the trunk open and shut. I didn't want to look back. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now and maybe not ever after this. The doors unlocked and Izzy got in the back with me but he sat a seat away from me. Cossandra got in the driver's side. She started the car and began to drive. "The others are meeting us at our new location." Cossandra told us. I kept staring out the window.

Cossandra parked the car and got out. She walked to my door, opened it, and grabbed my arm. Izzy got out to get the suitcases. I looked up and seen a empty building. Why was there a building in the woods? I shook my head. Wow and I thought I was weird. Cossandra led me inside. As she walked me up the stairs looked at the place. It amazed me. It looked like a superstar lived here. Cossandra stopped at a door and opened it for me. Izzy was right behind us. It looked like a royal bedroom for a king and queen. "This is your new room." Cossandra told me and I nodded my head. She gave me a nod and left the room closing the door behind her. I sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. "The room could've been worser." He told me looking around and I laughed.

~~B POV~~

We were hiding in the trees. We watched the house for any movement. "The coast is clear." Heidi told us. Alice insisted that Heidi should come with us. We snuck to the door. Tom twisted the knob and it opened. "That's weird." Gustav said. We walked in slowly. I stood there listening for any kind of noise and I didn't hear anything. "Let's split up." Heidi told us and we nodded our head in agreement. I went upstairs to look around. Then I caught Sam's scent. I followed it to a bedroom. I slowly turned the knob. I hoped that when I opened the door Sam would run into my arms and I would take her away. I opened the door and there was no one in the room. What? I looked around the room and she was no where in here. I raced back downstairs to find Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Heidi. Alice came into the room. "Everyone's gone." I told her. "I know. Somehow they knew we were coming." She told me. "Great." I mumbled to myself. "But look at this." She told me and handed me a sheet of paper. "Do you think this where they are now?" I asked her. "I think so." Alice told me. The paper read, Stationary Building. Location: hiding in forest. I smiled to myself. I knew I could trust him. The signature was Iz for Izzy.


	22. Chapter 22

~~S POV~~

"You look awfully bored." Izzy told me. I glared at him. "Really? I would've never noticed." I told him. He laughed and went back to reading a tattoo magazine. I was sitting on the bed and he was sitting in a chair at the wall. I wished Bill would find me and take me away from here. I sighed and looked down at the comforter. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked me. I slammed my fist on the bed. "Of course I miss him! I wish he would find me and get me. That's all I want right now is being with him. It's been two days since I seen him and right now I need him more than anything." I told him. Izzy was sitting beside me in a flash. "Don't tell nobody this." He whispered to me. "Tell anyone what?" I asked him in a whisper. "Before we left the house, I left Bill a note telling him where you are." Izzy whispered. "So he knows I'm here?" I asked him in a whisper and Izzy nodded his head. I was so happy! Bill was coming for me! "Thank you!" I told Izzy and gave him a hug. "That's what friends are for." He told me.

~~B POV~~

Once we got to the house, everybody wanted to go to bed for a nap but I had other plans. "Where are you going?" Heidi asked me as I opened the door. "I'm going for a walk." I told her and she nodded her head. I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. I got the paper out of my pocket and looked at the adress again. I ran to the building. I stopped inches away. I looked around to see if anybody was watching me. I jumped up into a tree and jumped the trees until I was in the one beside the building. I looked up at the roof and found a way into the vent system. I looked down to see if there was anybody but everything looked calm. I jumped from the tree onto the roof. I sighed relief cause when I landed it was quiet and nobody could hear it. I walked to the vent and it was big enough for me to fit in. I carefully took the top of the vent off and crawled in, closing the top of the vent.

~~Normal POV~~

Tom watched Bill as he walked out the door. Tom knew Bill was up to something else cause Bill never went for walks and why would he start now? Tom started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Whitley asked him. "Following Bill cause it's very unlikely he's going for a walk." Tom told her. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked him. "No cause Georg and Gustav is coming with me." Tom told her. "We are?" Gustav asked. "Yes you idiots." Tom told them. "Let me guess, it's about my safety." Whitley told him crossing her arms. "Exactly." Tom told her and leaned to kiss her. "Please be carefull." Whitley told him and kissed him back. "Don't worry I will." Tom told her and pulled away from her. "Let's go." Tom told Georg and Gustav. They nodded their heads and got out of their seats. "Wait, we're coming with you." Heidi told Tom with Alice beside her. Tom nodded his head and walked out the door.

Tom hid behind the tree as he watched Bill jump onto the roof of the building. "What the hell is he doing?" Heidi asked. "Going to get Sam." I told her and kept watching Bill. "Now what?" Gustav asked. "We wait but if he runs into trouble that's when we'll step in." Tom told him and Gustav nodded his head. "Alice keep a track of his mind." Tom told her. Alice nodded and closed her eyes concentrating.

~~S POV~~

I sat on the bed staring down on the comforter. "What are you thinking about?" Izzy asked me. "You know what I;m thinking about." I told him. He sighed and looked away from me. "You know I wish Bill would drop out of the sky sometimes." I told Izzy and he laughed. "I'll be back. I have to get us something to drink." He told me standing up. "Ok." I told him and he walked out the door. I jumped out of my skin as the vent fell on my bed. "What the?" I asked myself trying to look up at the ceiling. Something jumped down from the vent onto the floor beside the bed. I gasped and he turned around to look at me. "Bill!" I said and ran to him with tears coming out of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me as I held on to him. "Bill." I mumbled into his chest as I cried. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Shh, I'm getting you out of here." He told me. I looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back and pulled away when the door opened. Bill held me against his chest growling angrily and staring straight at the door. Izzy walked in and closed the door locking it. "It's about time you came to get her." Izzy told Bill walking toward us. Bill went back to normal. "I know." Bill told me looking down at me.

"How are we getting out of here?" I asked him. "The same way I got in." Bill told me looking up at the vent. "That's the best way for you to get out of here." Izzy agreed. "What about you?" I asked him. "I'm staying here." He told me. "What? But they'll kill you." I told him. Izzy looked at me and smiled. "It's the best way." He told me. "But-" I was about to say but Izzy interupted me, "Hurry before they know you're here." Izzy told Bill. "Ok let's go." Bill told me. "Wait." I told Bill before he put me on his back. I walked over to Izzy and gave him a hug. "You've been a good friend." I told him. "You have too." He told me as I let go. I walked to Bill and he put me on his back. "Bye, Izzy and thank you for everything." Bill told him. "Bye and your welcome, Bill." Izzy replied. Bill nodded his head and jumped up in the vent. "I'm never going to let you go." Bill told me. "I know my love and I'll never let you go either." I told him and kissed his neck. Bill sighed and began his way outside in the vent.


	23. Chapter 23

~~B POV~~

I crawled to where the vent went into different directions. "Which way do we go?" Sam asked me. "To tell you the truth I don't know." I told her. "Great." She mumbled to herself. I turned around and cupped her face with my hand. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here." I told her. "I sure hope so." She told me. "We will." I told her and kissed her. My lips gentle against hers. I pulled away but my forehead aginst hers. "Liebe, I've missed you so much." I told her putting my hand on her cheek. "I've missed you too, my love." She told me, closing her eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go before someone knows I'm here." I told her and she nodded.

~~S POV~~

I followed Bill through the vents. If I couldn't see when we got in a dark spot, I grabbed his leg. I don't know why but I had this feeling that this wasn't going to be easy but it turned out it was. "Watch out for this hole." Bill told me as he crawled over it. He turned around and reached his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he helped me over the hole. I screamed as something grabbed my ankle. I looked down at it and there was a hand around it. The hole was big enough for a person to be in there but I hoped this wasn't a zombie that grabbed my foot. Kelii slowly pulled himself out of the hole as he had a hold on my foot. Bill pulled my foot out of Kelii's hold and into him. Bill held on to me tight against him. "What do you want?!" Bill growled at him. Kelii gave Bill an evil smile. "This." Kelii said and began beating the vent. "What are you doing?!" I asked him. Instead of answering me, he continued what he was doing. I heard the screws come out. Bill grabbed my waist and began to move away but Kelii grabbed his ankle to hold him there. Kelii kicked it and then the vent broke.

Bill held on to me as we hit the ground. Bill got to his feet with his arms around my waist holding on to me tight. I heard someone laughing and we turned around. I gasped. Kelii, Rock, Deisel, Yu, and Cossandra were standing in front of us. Oh boy. We're screwed. "You didn't think it would be easy would you?" Yu asked Bill. "Not really." Bill replied and Yu chuckled. "I knew that you would come for her but I didn't know you would find her this fast." Yu said. "Anythings possible." Bill told him. "True now let's get on with it." Yu said. I held on to Bill tightly, not wanting to let to.

~~Normal POV~~

Alice eyes popped open. "Go!" She demanded. Everybody snuck ran inside the building. They followed Alice to a huge room. They all hid on top of the baclony and watched them. Tom kept his eyes on his little brother and his wife. There was no way he was leaving out of here without a fight.

~~B POV~~

"This was really stupid of you to come here alone. I mean aren't the leaders of the pack supposed to be smart?" Yu said. "I'm not the leader." I told him while pressing Sam tighter to me. Yu smiled and turned to look at Kelii. "Kelii, would you please?" Yu asked him. Kelii smiled and nodded his head. Cossandra looked at me and before I knew it, I was flying across the room. "Bill!" Sam screamed. I stood up and saw Kelii holding on to Sam and smiling at me. Kelii licked Sam on the side of her face and Sam turned her head away from him. "Don't touch her!" I yelled and ran toward her. Rock grabbed one of my arms and Deisel grabbed the other. Yu walked over to Sam and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry my dear but today is the day your husband dies." Yu told her. "No!" Sam screamed and began crying. I struggled against their hold on me. "Don't worry, you'll be dieing with him." Yu told her and began walking toward me. Sam's head fell and she began to cry. "This won't hurt a bit. I'll make it fast." Yu told me. Sam began to struggle against Kelii and screamed no over and over while crying. Yu pulled his hand back and shaped into a claw. Cossandra bowed her head looking at the floor. I closed my eyes.

I felt Deisel and Rock let go of me. I opened my eyes and Rock and Deisel were across the room. I looked over at Sam and she was smiling. I looked beside me to find Tom, Georg, Gustav, Alice, and Heidi. Yu, Cossnadra, Rock, and Deisel went to stand beside Kelii. Kelii still had a hold of Sam and that was really pissing me off. "On the count of three." Heidi whispered. "One." Alice said. "Two." Tom said. "Three." I added and then all of us ran to attack. Kelii stood there as the others ran to attack us. Heidi andAlice were fighting Cossandra, Georg and Gustav were fighting Rock and Deisel, Tom's fighting Yu, and I was going toward Kelii. He smiled and threw Sam behind him onto the floor. I growled and grabbed Kelii around the neck. I threw him down into the ground and punched him in the face. Kelii used his foot to kick me in the stomach. I tumbled back but caught myself before I fell. Kelii jumped on me and started choking me. I grabbed his hands and tried to get them off my neck. Kelii laughed as I gasped for air. In seconds, he was going to break my neck. He groaned in pain and his hold around my neck grew weak. I looked up at him and he was holding his heart. He got staked. I pushed him off me and found Sam staring down at me with tears in her eyes. I stood up and she ran into my arms holding tight to me.

~~Normal POV~~

Yu threw Tom across the room and he hit the wall. Yu didn't want to fight Tom, Bill was the one he was after. Tom felt someone grab his neck and held him against the wall. Tom looked up and found Rock choking him. Tom looked over at the struggling G's. Rock and Deisel staked them in the leg. "Deisel." Rock commanded. Deisel walked over to them smiling and holding a stake. Tom struggled against Rock's hold. Tom didn't want to. He promised Whitley he would go back to her. All of a sudden Deisel gasped in pain and hit the floor. Blood was coming from Deisel. "Deisel!" Rock yelled. Tom looked over at Deisel's lifeless body and found Whitley standing above Deisel. What the hell is she doing here? Tom thought to himself. Rock was angry and Tom knew what Rock was going to do and that was to kill Whitley. Tom kicked Rock in the stomach and Rock stumbled back. Tom began punching Rock over and over. All of a sudden, Whitley screamed in pain and Tom looked up. Yu shoved his hand into her stomach and pulled it out. Whitley fell to the ground holding her stomach as her blood was flowing out. "Whitley!" Tom yelled and punched Rock to knock him out. Tom ran to Whitley and held her in his arms. "It's going to be ok." Tom told her as he felt tears come out of his eyes. "I know." Whitley whispered closing her eyes.

~~S POV~~

We heard Tom yell and Bill grabbed me, flashing to Tom's side. Whitley had her eyes closed and was breathing hard. "You need to get her out of here." Bill told Tom. "How?" Tom asked. I jumped when Alice and Heidi flashed to our side and then Georg and Gustav joined us too. "Here we'll take her." Alice said holding her arms out. Tom stood up with Whitley in his arms and reached her to Alice. "Where's Cossandra?" I asked looking around. "She left." Heidi told me, looking at Yu and Rock which was waking up. What? Cossandra left just like that? "Here." Whitley said handing Bill his car keys. Bill nodded and took them from her. "Let's go." Alice said and her Heidi left. Then the big doors opened and Izzy walked in. "Finally you came." Rock said. Izzy looked at Rock and then at us. Izzy threw wooden sticks to Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. "What?! Who's side you on?" Rock yelled at Izzy. "Definately not yours." Izzy said looking at him. "Why you!" Rock said and flashed to Izzy's side. He grabbed Izzy and threw him into the wall. Izzy went through the wall. I stood still even though I was about to run to Izzy and see if he's ok. Rock and Yu ran toward us. Georg and Gustav started fighting Rock and Tom started fighting Yu. Bill grabbed my wrist and ran to the door that left the room. "Bill?" I asked him. "Here get in my car and drive home." He told me, giving me his keys. "But-" "No go!" He demanded. I nodded my head as I felt the tears come out of my eyes. "I'll be back to you I promise." He told me and kissed me.

I didn't look back as I ran out of there into the car. I opened the door and locked the doors as soon as I closed the door. "I can't believe I have to kill you." I jumped and looked at the passenger side. It was Cossandra. I quickly unlocked the door and ran out of the car. I was about to run inside but clumsy me, tripped. I was about to get up but Cossandra stepped on my leg. "I tried to save you. I really did." She told me. I cried in pain as her foot crushed down on my leg breaking it. She moved her foot away and grabbed the back of my shirt. "Victoria forgive me. I'm sorry but I don't want to end up like you sister." Cossandra said and then I felt myself flying and a terrible pain in the back of my head. She threw me into the side of Bill's car causing my ribs to break and my head bleeding. My eyes were drooping and I was to weak to move. I saw Cossandra walked toward me and my eyes closed.

~~B POV~~

I jumped for Yu and Tom went for Rock. Yu threw his fist back and threw it at me but I caught it. "It's amazing how someone so scrawney can be so strong." Yu told me smiling. "You don't know shit." I told him and punched him. He stumbled back. I heard a cry of pain from Rock and something being torn. Yu jumped on me and started punching. I kicked him off by using my foot. He smiled and removed a stake from his pants leg and ran toward me. I moved out of the way but not fast enough. He scratched my side. He ran toward me again and kicked him in his gut causing him to fall to the floor, holding his stomach. I picked up the stake and threw it to Tom. I grabbed Yu by the neck and held him against the wall choking him. "Tom." I said and Tom walked over to us holding the stake. Yu started laughing. "You think this will save Sam?" Yu asked me. "I know it will." I told him. "She's probably dead by now." Yu told me. I started growling and my grip around his neck became tighter. "How?" I asked him angrily. "Cossandra didn't leave. She's been waiting outside for Sam this whole time." He told me laughing. "Where are they?!" I asked angrily. "Find her yourself." Yu told me, smiling. I didn't have time for this, so I staked him myself and ripped his head off. "Bill!" Tom yelled to me as I ran full speed out of the place.

~~S POV~~

I opened my eyes to pure darkness. I felt around the darkness feeling for something. _Bill? _I asked him in my mind, scared to death. _Sam! Where are you? _Bill asked me in my mind. _I don't know.._ I replied. I heard a door shut. I froze. I was in the trunk of Bill's car. _Bill! Bill! _I yelled to him. _Sam, calm down. What is it? _He asked me. _I'm in the trunk of your car!_ I told him. I could hear Bill growling in my head. I felt the car being moved. What was going on? Then I started shaking. I felt the car tilting and then the tilting stop but I heard a splash. _Bill, hurry! _I cried to him. _Hold on. I'm coming for you, I found the trail of your scent. _He told me. I closed my eyes and started singing A Thousand Miles to myself. I stopped singing and started sobbing. I had a feeling I was not getting out of here alive. I tried to control my sobs and started singing again. I started coughing and began gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of here. I felt around and my hand felt a latch. I clicked it and pushed it open a little causing the light in the trunk to come on. I gasped as I felt something wet flow in. It was water. My head began to burn and my grip on the latch was released. Water came in and I got myself out of the trunk. I was sorounded by water. I looked around and found myself in a river or lake. I tried to swim to the top but I only sunk deeper and deeper into the water.

~~B POV~~

I ran as fast as lightening to her. _Bill? _Sam asked in my mind scared to death. _Sam! Where are you? _I asked her. _I don't know..._ She replied. _Bill! Bill!_ Sam yelled to me in my head. _Sam, calm down. What is it? _I asked her. _I'm in the trunk of your car! _She told me. I began to growl. I was going to literally kill Cossandra! How could she do this to Sam?! I caught the scent of something that smelled beautiful and so fimiliar. Sam! I finally caught the scent of her trail. _Bill, hurry! _She cried to me. _Hold on. I'm coming for you, I found the trail of your scent. _I told her. I ran as fast as I could. Then I heard a soft melody in my head. The melody was so soothing. _If I could fall into the sky, do you think time will pass me by? Cause you know, I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight._ Sam was singing that to herself. Then in the middle of the song, she stopped. I waited a while for her to start back but she never did. _Sam? _I asked. I ran so fast that I was panting for air. I followed her scent to an edge of a cliff that led to a lake. I had no second thoughts as I jumped in the water. I swam deep into the water and saw the front of my car. I swam over the car and began to swim faster. I saw Sam. I swam to her and grabbed her. I swam to the surface and swam to the edge of the river. I laid her there and pulled myself up beside her. I checked her pulse and she wasn't breathing.

I began giving her CPR. "Is she ok?" Tom asked standing beside me. I shook my head and continued. I finally heard her heart. It was beating but not enough to keep her alive. "Bill, you have to do it." Tom told me sitting down beside me. I knew what he meant. I leaned my head down and kissed her on her bite mark I gave her. I sunk my teeth into her neck. Injecting my venom into her. I pulled away and felt her heart beat faster. I smiled and licked the blood away from my lips. I heard a sound escape her. "Shh, meine liebe. You're safe now." I told her and kissed her.


	24. Epilogue

~~S POV~~

Everything was black. I couldn't move but just breathe. Was I dead? If I was, I'm glad it was me and not Bill. Suddenly, I felt a sharp burning running through my veins. I didn't know death was this painfull. Then I heard my heart beating like mad. I heard myself whisper in pain but I didn't feel my lips move. "Shh, meine liebe. You'll be awake soon. Shh." A voice told me. Relief washed over me. It was an angel. It had to be cause the voice was beautiful. I felt something brush my cheek. The touch made me tingle from my head to my toes. Finally, my heart slowed down and all I could hear was a humming. "Is she going to be alright?" A voice asked. "Yes but you should leave, she'll be awake soon." The angel said. Wait? Did he just say awake? My head was spinning with questions and answers. That's when I realized the angel beside Bill. The man I loved and wanted to be with. Slowly, the burning sensation went away. I wanted to open my eyes and face Bill. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, and fulfill his desires. I finally felt my body come back. I slowly opened my eyes.

Holy crow. My vision was better and I wasn't wearing my glasses. I heard a chuckle and I turned my head to the side. Bill was smiling and caressed my cheek. "My love, am I like you?" I asked him. "Yes, liebe, you are." He told me, smiling. I smiled. I was finally like him. We were both equal now. The odd thing was that I wasn't hungry or thirsty for blood like newborns should be. "Why am I not so hungry?" I asked him. "I fed you while you were sleeping." He told me reaching down and taking out an i.v. in my arm. I didn't even notice I had one. I followed the tube from the i.v. to an empty red stained bag hanging. "I'm guessing that's the blood?" I asked him. "Yep and so are these empty packs." He told me, pointing to a pile of empty bags beside him. "Wow." I whispered to myself. I felt his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him. "I was the same way when I was a newborn." Bill told me and leaned down to kiss me. My heart melted. For some reason, he was new to me but he felt the same. He moved himself ontop of me and kissed me with his passion. He left my lips to kiss my neck. I turned my head to the side and that's when I noticed we were in the living room of our house. "Love, why are we in the living room?" I asked him. "I wanted to take care of you here." He told me and went back to kissing me. "What about my injuries?" I asked. "Healed." He replied. Wow, being a vampire is so cool! "Since I'm healed, let's go see the others, so they'll know I'm ok." I told pushing him back so I could sit up. I was about to get up but Bill wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the side of him. "Liebe, you're not fully healed." He told me, caressing my cheek. "What? But you just said I was." I told him confused. "Liebe, in order for a new born to be healed, you have to drink your mate's blood." Bill told me. I sighed and grabbed his arm. I pulled his sleeve up to expose his naked wrist and Bill started chuckling. "What?" I asked him. "When you drink from your mate, it makes you sexually active with each other." He told me and kissed my forehead. "Are you sure I just can't drink it without being sexually active?" I told him. He chuckled as he shook his head and in a flash, I was in his arms as he carried me upstairs.

~~B POV~~

I laid her in the coffin but I left the lid open. I reached down and ripped her shirt off. I heard something tearing and I looked down to find all my clothes ripped off. I looked up at her and she was smiling. I chuckled as I pressed my lips to hers. My tongue brushed her lips and she parted her mouth to allow my tongue in. I moved my hand from her neck to her waistline. She moaned as my hand traveled down her body. I trailed my lips down to her love mark I gave her and began kissing her mark. She gasped as my thumb massaged her womanhood. I smiled and sunk my teeh into her love mark. "Bill." She moaned in sensation. Her back arched up into me and my arm around her waist tightened. I removed my fangs and licked the mark to close it. Sam's moans became louder as I moved my thumb faster. I pressed my lips to hers to quiet some of her moans. One of her hands knotted in my hair and the other on my back. I removed my thumb and trailed my hand up her body. I removed my lips and began making a trail of kisses to her chest. I licked one of her nipples and I stroked her other breast with my hand. I switched to other the other breast. Sam giggled as I kissed my way to her waistline. I looked up at her smiling and she raised up on her elbows to look down at me. I rose up and kissed her. Sam's tongue went into my mouth and was rolling her tongue around with my tongue, playing with my stud. She fell back on the bed as I placed my two fingers in her. Her back arched up and she balled her hands in the sheets. I pumped my fingers in and out of her. I smiled as Sam's eyes rolled back and she wouldn't stop moaning my name. I kept pumping my fingers in and out of her until she climaxed. I removed my fingers and ran my tongue across it. As I licked her clean, I massaged her thigh. When I finished, I kissed my way up to her lips. She rolled on top of me without leaving my lips. She smiled against my lips as I wrapped my arm around her waist wanting to keep her there. Sam removed her lips from mine and began kissing and sucking on my neck making my eyes roll back. Sam began to nibble her way down to my manhood. I smiled as I watched her go down on me. She traced my star tattoo with her finger as her hands moved up and down on my manhood. I threw my head back and started moaning.

My hands gripped at the sheets. My eyes opened and looked down at her as I felt a slight pain. She looked away from me horrified. "What?" I asked Sam. She looked up at me with an apologic face. "I accidently scratched you with my nail." She told me. "Am I bleeding?" I asked her. She looked at it and couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Bill, the blood looks yummy." She told me. I smiled and laid down. "Go for it." I told her. I moaned and my hands knotted in the sheets as she placed her mouth on me. This sensation was powerful with her drinking my blood from that area. She didn't stop until I climaxed. She licked me clean. I closed my eyes in pleasure. Then I felt myself inside her. What the hell?! I opened my eyes and looked down at Sam to find her ontop of me. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I want to do it this time." She told me. I glared at her. She eeked as I flipped us over and I was on top of her. "You always get your way." She mumbled. I sighed and touched her cheek. "I would let you have your way but you're new to me but I'll promise to let you do what you want tomorrow." I told her. She giggled and leaned up to kiss me. Sam fell back on the bed waiting for me. She moaned as I thrusted in and out of her. I moved slow but moved faster after a while. Sam put an arm around my neck and pulled me down to her. She began kissing me on my neck as I thrusted into her. Then she sunk her teeth into me, drinking my blood. The pleasure ran all over me making me thrust harder and faster into her. I kept pounding into her until we both came. She removed her teeth from my neck and licked my love mark close. I pulled myself out and laid on top of her nuzzling my face to her neck. "Do you want to go see the other now?" I asked her. "I would but I'm really sore right now from you pounding into me." She told me. I chuckled and moved from on top of her and laid beside her. Sam was panting and looked like she wasn't going to move anytime soon. I pulled her against me and embraced her. I watched her fall asleep and kissed the top of her head. I smiled. She was mine forever and no one else's. I laid my chin on top of her head and went to sleep.

~~Normal POV~~

Cossandra ran back home. She entered and found everyone dead. Tears came out of her eyes as she ran to Yu. Cossandra wished she'd never left to get rid of Sam. She cried as she held Yu to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. Then she heard movement. She looked over to see Izzy stumbling out of the hole in the wall. Izzy looked up at her and he looked scared and bruised up. He was unsure to walk to Cossandra or just run out. Izzy sighed and walked over to her. She looked like she needed comfort. Izzy thought to himself. "Are you ok?" Izzy asked sitting beside her. "No." Cossandra replied in a whisper. "Now what?" Izzy asked her. Cossandra looked over at him with hatred. "I'm going to get my revenge and you're going to help me." Cossandra told Izzy.

~~S POV~~

I woke up and found myself in Bill's embrace. I was unsure to move cause I didn't know if I was still sore from last night. I gently removed Bill's arms around me and got out of bed. Thank god, I wasn't sore. I slipped underwear and a strapless sunday black dress that was above the knee like ten inches. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, was that even me? I reached up and touched my cheek and the girl in the mirror did the same thing. I looked different but I was still pale and had brown eyes, so those things didn't change. My fingernails were as long as Bill's and my hair grew an inch longer which reached my waist. "Why are you doing that?" I turned my head and found Bill staring at me. "I just wanted to see what I look like." I told him looking back into the mirror. Bill sighed and walked over to me putting his arms around my waist. He laid his chin on my shoulder and I was staring at me and him in the mirror. "Don't we look good together?" He asked me smiling at me in the mirror. I laughed and looked down at the floor, nodding my head. "You're so beautiful." He told me. I looked at him in the mirror and saw him looking up at me. I turned my head toward him and I smiled as I saw him stare at me adoringly. I leaned down to kiss him and he kissed me back. I sighed and leaned back into him. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "Get dressed and we'll go see the others." I told Bill but he didn't let go of me. "Lets take a shower first." Bill told me. "Ok." I told him sighing.

After our shower, we got dressed and went to see the others. "Oh look, she's awake!" Gustav said and ran to give me a hug. "Thank you for worrying about me." I told him and he nodded his head. Georg stood staring at me unsure to hug me. I surprised him as I ran over to him to give him a hug. "I'm glad to see you on your feet again." Georg told me. "Me too. Now maybe you and I could go racing." I told him and he smiled. "Really?!" Georg said excited. "No she's not." Bill told him and I looked up at him angrily. I can't believe this! I'm a vampire and he's still protective over me! I guess some things never change. "Where's Tom?" Bill asked. "In the living room." Gustav replied. Bill walked to the living room, pulling me with him. We walked in the living room and found Tom and Whitley. Whitley was sitting on the couch with Tom's head in her lap and she played with his hair. "How are you?" I asked Whitley. "I'm fine now. All I needed was Tom's blood to heal me." She told me smiling. Bill sat down and pulled me down beside him. I leaned against his side and he began playin with a strand of my hair. "So how do you like being a vampire?" Whitley asked me. "I love it and you were right, it's fantastic!" I told her reffering to the sex and she laughed. Bill looked at Tom confused and Tom just shrugged his shoulders. "Time for wrestling!" Georg said and him and Gustav came into the living room. I smiled to myself. This was perfect. Being with the man I love and being sorrounded by family. I looked up at Bill and found him smiling. "I feel the same way." Bill told me and kissed me.

**The last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel to Beating Hearts!!**


End file.
